I've Always Been Around
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: *Re-edit in progress* Koshimi knew Tatsuki and Kotarou since they were kids. Now she is attending Konan with them. This story follows the manga most of the time. TatsukixOC Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Off! or its characters! Warning: Spoilers! Rated M for tiny mature scenes
1. Chapter 1

Koshimi Higura ran down the street following Kotarou Oohira, her long brown hair flying around her. Koshimi had moved to Tokyo the day before and was now staying with Kotarou, his cousin Tatsuki, and their grandfathe, since her parents were friends with the Oohira family. Kotarou and Koshimi had both gotten a late start and were running late for their first day at Konan High.

"Crap! the bell!" Kotarou shouted, running faster," We're so frickin' late."

"Damn it!" Koshimi said, running up so she was at the same pace as Kotarou.

Suddenly, a guy at the gate of the school stopped Kotarou. Koshimi stopped as Kotarou jerked a bit to get himself out of the guy's grasp.

"Hey, kid. Do you know a Chiaki Kishi?" the guy asked, holding out a book of some sort.

"Uh...This is my first day here," Kotarou said, nervously," Sorry."

The guy still held onto Kotarou, insisting he look at a purikura.

"He _**said**___he is new here!" Koshimi said, shoving the guy off Kotarou and pushing Kotarou towards the school," Back off!"

Once inside the building, Koshimi and Kotarou found their classroom, 1-D. Kotarou opened the door and stumbled into the room. About thirty pairs of eyes turned to stare at them. Koshimi blushed, embarrassed.

"We're here! We're here!" Kotarou said, gasping for breath.

"Sorry we're late, sir," Koshimi huffed.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Ah, the transfer students," he smiled, glancing down at his attendance sheet.

He then turned to Kotarou alone, a smirk forming on his face.

"I like your hair," he grinned.

In his rush to get to school, Kotarou had forgotten to style his hair. The class erupted into fits of laughter. He seemed completely embarrassed. Koshimi just looked at Kotarou amusedly, her embarrassment fading.

"It wasn't _**that**_ funny," the teacher said, trying to calm the class," This is Kotarou Oohira and Koshimi Higura. They'll be in your class from now on. Kotarou is the cousin of our own Tatsuki Oohira, am I right?"

All eyes fell on the dark haired sixteen year old sitting with an emotionless look on his face. His hair was incredibly over-gelled. His eyes seemed dead as he looked at them.

"Yes, sir," he said, tonelessly.

"Don't you all live together?" the teacher asked, curiously," It would have been nice if you'd come with them on their first day."

Koshimi grinned at Kotarou as he and Tatsuki both stared at each other. To end the staring contest, Koshimi stepped forward.

"I'm Koshimi Higura," she introduced," I moved here from New York in America. My parents moved there for job purposes, but after two months there, they let me move back to Japan to stay with Mr. Oohira and his two grandchildren."

Koshimi noticed a few guys grin at her, but she just stepped back and pushed Kotarou forward a bit. As Kotarou introduced himself, Koshimi watched Tatsuki. He'd changed a lot from the last time she'd seen him.

-What are you thinking, Broody...- she thought.

Tatsuki glanced at her, making her turn her gaze away swiftly.

"...with family like him, who needs murderers?" Kotarou finished, smirking at Tatsuki.

His cousin just leaned back in his chair casually.

"Sorry, you curl like a kitten; I didn't have the heart," Tatsuki said," and it felt inappropriate to walk into a girl's room without permission."

Koshimi frowned at Tatsuki as Kotarou riled up.

"Tatsuki! You big fat jerk!" Kotarou shouted.

The teacher tried to get the two boys to come to a truce for now, but Tatsuki ruined it by pulling out a handkerchief to cover the hand he shook with Kotarou's.

-Later-

Kotarou had gone to the men's room to try and fix his hair while Koshimi sat at her desk. She sat next to Tatsuki, so she leaned towards him.

"You know, you've changed a lot," she said," since I last saw you."

Tatsuki glanced at her, then looked back down at his desk.

"Hn," was his answer.

Just then, Koshimi heard Kotarou come in. Both Koshimi and Tatsuki looked at Kotarou as he knocked a girl, named Reika, to the ground. Koshimi grinned and walked over to Kotarou.

"You think she is cute, huh?" Koshimi whispered, nudging Kotarou.

He blushed and pushed her playfully. She followed him back to his seat. Everyone started talking to Kotarou about being related to Tatsuki, who just seemed to ignore it all. Kotarou suddenly interrupted the conversation..

"Can I ask you something?" he asked," Is there a girl at this school named Chiaki Kishi?"

Reika looked surprised.

"That's my big sister," she answered," She is a third year."

"_**Your**_ sister, Reika?" Kotarou said, shocked.

"Oh, yeah! Some creepy dude was asking Kotarou about her at the gate," Koshimi noted," He was older. He seemed kinda skuzzy."

Reika went into this short description of her sister. Throughout the rest of the conversation, Koshimi was glad to see that Kotarou seemed really happy here. He'd told her about his horrible time at what he called the boy's school from hell. It was nice to know that he may have found a place he could feel comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

-Later at Home-

Tatsuki lay on his bed thinking. He was thinking about when he'd first started seeing things. Things that weren't there anymore. How it had all started when he touched Kotarou as a child.

-Tak-kun.-

Tatsuki sat up and looked around. He could have sworn...

-Tatsuki...-

He sighed and lay back down. He recognized the feminine voice piercing his mind.

-How long have you been in my thoughts?-

-Does it matter? You know having a power isn't completely bad.-

-Yours isn't so bad. You don't have to see things like...-

-Mine causes me enough grief. Do you know how long it took me before I could block out the thoughts of more than twenty-five people at the same time? Going around in big crowds can be pretty bad if I'm not ready to shut them out.-

-Koshimi, it's just that...-

Tatsuki's mind cut off from hers as Kotarou knocked on the door, looking for a bandage. As Kotarou went into his own room, mentally cursing Tatsuki, Koshimi went into Tatsuki's room.

"You shouldn't be that scared to touch him," Koshimi said, sitting on the edge of Tatsuki's bed.

Tatsuki was once again lying down. He made no move to pay her attention.

"Don't talk to me about things you don't understand," Tatsuki said, turning his face away from her.

"Tatsuki, you used to talk to me about these things," she sighed, touching his arm," You can still talk to me."

Tatsuki looked at her before pulling his arm away.

"I..." he started, but turned away again," Goodnight, Koko."

Koshimi smiled at the nickname he and Kotarou had given her when they were children. She kissed Tatsuki on the forehead before leaving.

-You'll confide in me eventually, Tak-kun.-

Tatsuki stared up at the ceiling.

"I know..."

-Next Day-

Koshimi felt bad for Kotarou. Reika's sister had disappeared and no one knew where she was. Kotarou was blaming himself for not paying more attention to the guy who had been looking for Chiaki the day before. Koshimi felt somewhat bad herself. Yuuto Urushiyama, a new friend of Kotarou's, had tried to talk him out of cutting class to go help look for Chiaki. It was to no avail. Koshimi had gone to find Tatsuki but found that he had gone after Kotarou. Koshimi went and found Yuuto.

"Yuuto, right?" Koshimi asked, coming up behind him.

The tall teenage boy turned to her. He leaned on his desk.

"Yeah," he said, somewhat sullenly.

Koshimi blushed under his gaze. He was good looking, but as she sifted through his mind, Koshimi decided he wasn't the kind of guy she'd like. She also found he was another person with ESP.

"You want to help Kotarou, right?"

Yuuto looked a little surprised.

"How'd you-"

"I'll possibly tell you later, but I need you to give me a ride over to Reika's place. That is where Kotarou and Tatsuki went."

Yuuto nodded, his face brightening.

"Sure, this way."

He led her over to his Kawasaki ZEPHYR that was parked outside. Koshimi looked it over quickly.

"Nice bike," she murmured.

Yuuto grinned.

"You like motorcycles?" he asked, getting on.

Koshimi got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Love them. I used to have one, but I need a new one."

"Just for the record, would you be interested in-"

"Sorry, but no."

"Alright, let's go."

With that, they were on their way and soon were at the Kishi Household.

"Let's wait out here," Yuuto suggested, as Koshimi got off.

Not too long after, Kotarou and Tatsuki could be seen exiting the house. As Kotarou and Yuuto argued, Koshimi went over to Tatsuki.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

Tatsuki went over to his bike.

"Not much," he answered," Just something about "Pool"."

"It's a club," Yuuto said," It's pretty hardcore."

Tatsuki turned his attention to Yuuto.

"A club, huh?"

-That Night-

"Ugh, this place is a sketch-fest," Koshimi said, clinging onto Yuuto's arm.

In the course of an hour, Yuuto had become one of her best friends. Koshimi had changed from her school uniform into a short, loose black skirt, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, and black heels.

"Hey, Tatsuki is the one who said she'd be here," Yuuto said.

Koshimi looked at Tatsuki, who was looking in one direction. Koshimi opened her mind to his.

-Find something, Sherlock?-

-Chiaki came here.-

-Well, where is she?-

-...damn.-

Koshimi disconnected her thoughts from his as he took Kotarou's hand. While Kotarou kicked up a storm at Tatsuki's touchiness, Koshimi decided to peek in Yuuto's thoughts.

-What's up with Tatsuki? His aura is so conflicted.-

-Maybe he'll tell you someday...-

"What the h-" Yuuto shouted out loud, turning to Koshimi.

Their eyes connected.

"Aura reader."

Koshimi smiled at Yuuto as his eyes widened.

"You..."

-Pretty _**and**_ gifted.-

Yuuto grinned at her comment as a guy came up to her.

"Hey, babe. Wanna drink? On me," the guy said, grabbing Koshimi's arm.

Koshimi pulled her arm away.

"I-"

"Hey! She is with me," Yuuto said, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively and resting his head on her shoulder.

The guy backed off and Yuuto glanced at Tatsuki, who turned his gaze away, quickly.

-I saw that flicker of jealousy.-

Yuuto smiled looking down at Koshimi, who hadn't been paying attention to his thoughts. A few minutes later, Tatsuki turned to them.

"Look for a guy with a safety pin in his lip," he said," and a girl with red-purple hair."

At that moment, Tatsuki and Koshimi spotted the girl and chased after her.

Tatsuki soon grabbed the girl.

"Watch the hands, Grabby," she yelled," I'm not interested. Why don't you stick with your own girl?"

Yuuto came around the corner.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"I know you know Chiaki," Tatsuki said, forcefully.

"Chiaki? Never heard of her."

Yuuto read her aura, but didn't get much out of it.

-Why don't you give it a shot, Koshimi?-

Koshimi glanced at Yuuto before sifting through the girl's mind. Koshimi gasped silently at what she found.

"Kotarou?"

Koshimi looked around when Yuuto had spoken. Kotarou was nowhere to be found. Yuuto only found his cap.

"Some guy grabbed him," Tatsuki growled.

Koshimi smirked to herself as she noticed Yuuto finally figure out Tatsuki had a power. Tatsuki started walking away somewhere. He'd seen the safety pin guy.

"Ugh, now where are we going?" Yuuto groaned as Koshimi lead him after Tatsuki.

He led them to two creepy looking guys. Yuuto backed out of the fight that he was sure would ensue. One of the guys grabbed Tatsuki's jacket collar.

"Don't touch me," Tatsuki stated, tonelessly.

The guy with the safety pin took Koshimi's arm.

"Sorry, but you're coming with us."

"I said don't _**touch**_ me," Tatsuki said, kneeing the guy in the stomach.

Koshimi wordlessly punched the guy who had her in the jaw. Tatsuki kicked the other guy in the jaw, knocking him out. He then turned on the guy who had Koshimi and kicked him to the floor.

"You hear me now?" he angrily said.

Tatsuki kicked the guy's jaw.

"Keep your goddamn hands _**off**_!"

Yuuto and Koshimi both had to hold Tatsuki back.

"Tatsuki, just calm down," Koshimi said, holding his wrists.

"Yeah, we need them to talk," Yuuto added.

Yuuto seemed surprised at the fact that Tatsuki could do that. Koshimi went and knelt by the guy with the safety pin in his lip. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Where is the kid you guys took?"


	3. Chapter 3

The info the guys gave brought the three teenagers to a warehouse. They heard a commotion in one of the rooms and headed straight there. As a guy was about to hit Kotarou with a metal pole, Yuuto kicked him hard in the back. Koshimi kicked the second guy in the stomach. Yuuto untied Kotarou from his binds. Just has Yuuto turned, a guy came at him so he knocked Kotarou forward. Koshimi noticed Tatsuki staring at something. She knew he'd figured out what she had.

"Kotarou!" Yuuto said, throwing his cell to him," Call the cops!"

The second guy saw that and charged at Kotarou. Tatsuki just smashed the guy's head into a pillar with his foot. Yuuto kicked the tar out of the last guy, of course he was bragging all the way. Kotarou found Chiaki and the police came; he suggested they go tell Reika the good news. Koshimi noticed something was bothering him and she felt bad for him for what was to come.

-At Reika's-

Reika sounded so relieved to have her sister found as the five sat in her living room. Tatsuki and Koshimi had sorted all the events out on the way there.

"I couldn't sleep a wink..." Reika was saying,"...thinking I might not see my sister again."

"Cut the crap," Tatsuki said, finally speaking up.

Everyone's eyes fell on him.

"You set up the kidnapping," Koshimi stated, for the confused Kotarou and Yuuto.

"You were at the warehouse," Tatsuki continued," I saw you."

Koshimi looked at Kotarou. He knew it was true. He had heard a girl's voice while at the warehouse.

"You went to the club pretending to be Chiaki," Tatsuki went on," The proof's under that pillow."

Yuuto and Kotarou were up as Yuuto lifted the pillow to reveal...

"A wig?" Yuuto said, looking at her aura.

Reika admitted she did it and kicked them out of the house. Outside, Yuuto and Koshimi tried to make Kotarou feel better.

"Don't worry," Koshimi said, stroking Kotarou's hair," There are better girls out there for you."

Yuuto had been thinking about something.

"...Maybe Reika's suicidal."

Kotarou and Koshimi both turned to him.

"Huh?"

Kotarou started to head back towards the house.

"Maybe I should go check on her."

"You're something else."

The three all turned to Tatsuki. His face was emotionless as usual.

"What?" Kotarou asked.

"You saw what she's really like," Tatsuki said," And you're still worried about her? I guess it was fun. But your little girlfriend's cracked."

Kotarou slammed Tatsuki into the rock wall behind him. He then punched him.

"Kotarou..." Koshimi said, taking his shoulders.

Kotarou stopped. He just yelled at Tatsuki before running back into Reika's house. Koshimi went over to Tatsuki.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked, softly.

-You can't tell.-

Koshimi looked at Tatsuki, sadly.

-Tatsuki...-

-In the end...nobody can understand what someone's truly like.-

Koshimi hugged him. Yuuto came over.

"Jeez, Tatsuki. Why do you keep picking on him?"

"Yuuto, leave it..."

"No! It's sad. And so are you."

"Yuuto!" Koshimi said, angrily turning to him.

Yuuto dropped the subject after that, his hands up in defeat.

As it turned out, Reika had been really depressed. After finding her ready to cut herself, Kotarou stayed home from school for three days after the whole incident. Three days later, Kotarou received a letter from Reika, thanking him for helping her and being a good friend. She was transferring schools to one in another town. Yuuto had come over to see how Kotarou was doing. He and Koshimi talked in Kotarou's room.

"Have you talked to Tatsuki since that night?" Yuuto asked.

"No."

Kotarou felt bad. Koshimi had watched the two and neither had made a move to talk to the other. They'd really been ignoring each other. Suddenly, the door was pushed open and there stood Tatsuki, leaning against the door frame. He held out a bag to Kotarou, who got up.

"What's that?"

"Satsuma oranges."

Koshimi giggled, causing Yuuto to give her a questioning look.

-Last night Kotarou had a fever of 102.4 and he was asking for satsumas. Of course...they're not in season...-

Yuuto grinned.

"Thank-"

"Don't touch my hand."

As Tatsuki left, Koshimi smiled to herself.

-Softie...-

-Liar. His grand-dad didn't ask him to get those.-

Koshimi and Yuuto exchanged a glance as Koshimi got up. She went after Tatsuki who was heading outside. Koshimi caught up with him at the gate and took his arm. Tatsuki looked down at her.

"What?"

She just smiled at him.

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

-Start Act 2-

"Kotarou! Don't forget the-" Koshimi shouted, but it was too late.

Kotarou had borrowed a tape from a friend and was supposed to return it.

"-sigh- Tatsuki, will you-?"

"Hn."

Tatsuki picked up the tape and stuck it in his backpack before walking out the door.

-Why you little-!-

-Just hurry up and come out here before I leave without you.-

Koshimi ran out of the hosue adn ran out to Tatsuki. They both got on this CBR and left for school. Most of the ride was quiet. Too quiet for Koshimi.

"Tatsuki?"

"Hn."

"What do you think of Yuuto?"

"...Why?"

"Well...what if I decided to go out with him."

Tatsuki sharply parked at the school. He got off the bike, as Koshimi did the same.

"I'd say you're crazy to even think about dating him."

With that, Tatsuki went into the school. When Koshimi reached teh classroom, Tatsuki had already given Kotarou the tape he'd left behind. She wasn't really thinkin of going with Yuuto. He wasn't her type.

Koshimi went over to Kotarou and Yuuto. Yuuto looked exhausted. From what she quickly learned, a gilr was prack calling Yuuto.

-Later-

Yuuto had found cookies from an unknown person. Kotarou was pretty upset by it.

"Kotarou, Koshimi, you guys want some?" Yuuto asked, as Tanaka(a fellow classmate) had taken the cookies.

Koshimi just shook her head as Kotarou disagreed, also. Suddenly, Tanaka started choking and vomiting.

"Tanaka?!"

The cookies had pesticide in them. Someone was definantly out to get Yuuto for something. Tanaka was quickly taken to a hospital.

"This is way more than someone's idea of a joke," Yuuto told Kotarou and Koshimi as he slumped on the ground.

While Kotarou tried to help Yuuto figure out a way to find who this crazy girl was, Koshimi noticed Tatsuki watching the three of them.

-I know you want to help.-

-Hn.-

Tatsuki turned away and sat at his desk, not once looking back in their direction. Koshimi turned to look back at Yuuto, only to yelp as she came face to face with Kotarou.

"KOTA!"

He grinned a little at the nickname.

"Sorry, but you kinda...zoned out," he said," We wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to get a burger or something after school."

Koshimi looked quickly back at Tatsuki.

"Sorry, but I've got other plans," she said," You two have fun."

-After School-

Koshimi had persuaded Tatsuki to go out with her to get some coffee. Sometimes, she felt, talking to him was like talking to a brick wall or someone behind one. She swore to herself she'd get him to open up to her more.

As they sat down, Koshimi tried to think of something to say.

"Soo, are you worried about Yuuto?" she asked.

Tatsuki sipped his coffee, looking out the window.

"No."

Tatsuki wasn't about to hold up a conversation. Koshimi felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Uhm...so what happened to you? I mean, the last time I saw you...you weren't so...antisocial."

Flashback

"Freak," a six year old said, shoving a six year old Tatsuki to the ground.

Tatsuki was coghing from a hard punch to the chest and was on the verge of tears. A bunch of first grade boys were pushing him around.

"Back off, you jerks!"

The boys all turned around to see Koshimi. She stood with her hands on her hips, her hair in a small ponytail to the side, and a glare on her face.

One of teh boys kicked Tatsuki's backpack before they all left.

Tatsuki was trying to hold back tears as he got up and went to pick up his backpack. Before he could, Koshimi had picked it up and dusted it off. Tatsuki looked up at her face, which was of innocent concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, handing him his backpack," Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," Tatsuki said, quietly.

He put his bag on his back as Koshimi took his hand.

"Lets go over to my place. My mom said she was making cookies and said you can come over and have some. Maybe you'll feel better if you have some."

Tatsuki nodded as they headed there hand in hand.

"Hey, Tak-kun? Maybe we shouldn't let people know about our powers..."

End Flashback

Tatsuki looked down at his coffee.

"I don't want to get close to people. They could find out that...and they'd..."

Koshimi softly placed her hand on top of his.

"Think you're a freak?"

Tatsuki nodded.

"But I'm here now," Koshimi said, gently," You can always talk to me. You've always been able to since we were little, right? You're not a freak, nor am I. We're just people with...abilites."

Tatsuki glanced at her and then looked back down at their hands. He got up.

"We'd better head back."

Koshimi got up as Tatsuki walked towards the exit.

"You have to talk about it someday! Stop evading me, because I want to help you."

They wer eboth outside. It had started to rain as Tatsuki turned to her.

"If I wasn't a freak, I wouldn't need "help"."

"You know thats not what I meant."

Tatsuki walked out into the rain, Koshimi following. They'd walked to the shop since it was close to home.

"Well, what did you mean?"

"Tatsuki, I want you to feel you can open up to me more. You don't have to bottle it all up inside. That doesn't help. If you'd just talk to me-"

"You don't need to know everything. Don't be nosy."

They had reached the house and were standing in front of the door.

"I'm not being nosy! I care about you! Is that so freakin' bad?"

Tatsuki turned to look at her. She was dripping wet, shivering, and crying.

"I don't want you to end up hurt..."

Koshimi hugged Tatsuki and cried into his chest. They were both drenched, but it didn't matter as Tatsuki hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. You've been there for me. Through this whole time."

"You should be sorry."

The rain let up and stopped. Tatsuki pulled out of the hug.

"Lets get changed before we get sick."

Koshimi nodded and they both went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

-Late that night-

-Koshimi!-

Koshimi awoke, startled.

-Wha-? Tatsuki...-

-The shed is burning!-

-Well, shit!-

Koshimi pulled on some sweatpants and put a hoody on over her tank top before dashing out of the room. In the hall, Mr. Oohira could be seen dashing down the stiars with a bucket of water. Kotarou raced otu of his room and down the stairs, Koshimi following. Outside, the shed was fully ablaze. Kotarou stood in a state of shock.

"Koshimi!"

Tatsuki handed her one of his two buckets of water. Not long after, they had doused the fire. Koshimi headed back upstairs and fell on her bed exhausted.

-Someone started this fire.-

Koshimi groaned at Tatsuki's choice of communication.

-Can't you just come in here and talk? I'm sleepy.-

-...-

One minute later, Tatsuki walked into the room.

"It was that girl who is after Yuuto, I think," Tatsuki said, sittin gon the edge of the bed.

Koshimi turned to him.

"What? She thinks Kotarou and Yuuto are involved?"

"Either that, or she thinks you and Yuuto are involved."

"Now thats just _**stupid**_."

Koshimi sighed and got comfortable in her bed.

"Look, lets just talk to Yuuto and Kotarou in the morning about it, okay? We're both tired and need sleep."

Tatsuki was about to get up, but Koshimi caught his hand.

"Stay with me? In case something else happens?"

Tatsuki gave her a confused look.

"I jut feel safer with you, Tak-kun."

Tatsuki studied her face. Her face was serious and her eyes showed vague vunerability. Because of that, Tatsuki couldn't bring himself to leave. He crawled into the bed besider her.

"Thanks, Tak-kun," she said, closing her eyes," Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

-Next Day-

Koshimi walked into the school building with Tatsuki to find Yuuto and Kotarou freaking out over something. By scanning Kotarou's mind, Koshimi found out he'd found a present in his locker. Koshimi noticed Tatuki's face was dead serious.

-Its from Yuuto's stalker.-

Tatsuki grabbed the gift from Kotarou, who began to yell, and lifted it over his head.

"So we've forgotten the poisoned cookies."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that!"

Koshimi tried to stop Kotarou from grabbing the box.

"Hold up for a sec, Kota!"

He paid her no mind.

"I _**said**_ give it _**back**_!"

Kotarou pulled the box's ribbon and then there was a flash and a bang.

"What..."

Kotarou and Koshimi, who had both huddled away from the explosion, looked at Tatsuki.

"OMG! Your hand!"

Tatsuki was cradling his hand, which was bleeding profusely. Kotarou and Koshimi rushed over to see how badly he was hurt and Yuuto went to find a teacher. Students in the area were shouting and trying to find the source of the small explosion. Teachers soon came and took Tasuki to the hospital. Koshimi, Kotarou, and Yuuto waited until he came back.


	6. Chapter 6

-Later-

When Tatsuki came back, Kotarou quickly made his way over to his cousin.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm all right."

Yuuto and Koshimi, who were watching them, knew Tatsuki wasn't all right. He was in a lot of pain. Tatsuki pegged all the past misfortunes on Yuuto's stalker.

"Have you seen her?" Yuuto asked.

"No. But maybe she thinks Kotarou's your girlfriend."

"Thats just stupid!"

Just then, Kotarou's pager started beeping.

"Kotarou, turn it off before the teacher's snag it," Koshimi warned.

Kotarou ran up the stairs to the next floor to get it. Tatsuki, Yuuto, and Koshimi were left alone.

"Hey. Just what are you hiding?" Yuuto asked Tatsuki," Its about time you spilled, man."

Tatsuki ignored Yuuto and headed upstairs. Koshimi looked at the two nervously. She just watched as Yuuto told Tatsuki about his power. It didn't seem to phase him, until...

"Maybe I should tell Koutarou, then...?" Yuuto stated, casually.

Tatsuki turned to Yuuto.

"_**TELL HIM AND YOU'RE DEAD**_!"

Yuuto and Koshimi both looked at Tatsuki in shock. At Tatsuki's shouting, people in the halls had turned around searching for what they thought might be a fight, until Yuuto told them otherwise. Koshimi went up to Tatsuki who's aura Yuuto noticed had gone purple, which meant fear. Koshimi grasped his arm gently, causing him to look at her. The three teenagers turned at the sound of Kotarou's angry voice.

"_**SCUMBAG GIGOLO**_!"

"Whoa, love you too. Who paged?" Yuuto asked.

As it was, Kotarou had received a page from Yuuto's stalker. It was made clear that the bomb was definantly sent by them. The page was signed "Kaori".

"Kaori...Kaori..." Yuuto wondered aloud, as it came to him," No way. _**That**_ Kaori?"

Yuuto told them about this girl he had dated a couple of times, just to find out she was incredibly spoiled. When Yuuto broke up with her, she sent a whole bunch of expensive gifts, but he had just sent them back. The group decided to go to her high school to see if they could find her.

"Why would _**she **_hold a grudge?" Yuuto wondered," She's not coming out."

"Tell me you're kidding," Koshimi sighed.

She turned to Tatsuki and Kotarou. Tatsuki looked at Kotarou.

"You. Go ask someone."

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

No matter, Kotarou went with Koshimi to go ask a group of girls. They found out that she had been expelled for working a a sleazy hostess place. It was said that she needed money to buy stuff for her boyfriend. After reporting back to Tatsuki and Yuuto, another page came on Kotarou's pager. It was telling Yuuto to meet her at the shopping mall, Shibuya 109, at eight.

At eight, Koshimi, Tatsuki, and Kotarou stood watching a little ways away as Yuuto waited for Kaori to show up. When she did...

"Omigod! Yuuto, it's really you!"

Kotarou and Koshimi just gaped at the extremely perky girl. It seemed unlikely that she was trying to kill Yuuto. Koshimi noticed Tatsuki looking in a different direction. Kotarou and Koshimi followed as he took off after something they couldn't see.

-Thats not the girl.-

-I kinda figured.-

-She is mad at Yuuto for ignoring her.-

The three turned when they heard the sound of someone getting slapped. Kaori had just slapped Yuuto and stalked off. It was obvious the stalker had set Yuuto up. Kotarou's pager went off again. This time, the page was signed "Tomoko". Yuuto sighed.

"I've been with three different Tomokos. Including elementary school, four."

Kotarou looked ready to hurt Yuuto. Tatsuki walked over.

"The stalker resents you because you ignored her."

Yuuto seemed to have an idea of who it was when Tatsuki said that. The next day after school, Yuuto led them to a high school.

"Before the summer, a girl named Tomoko from this school asked me out. She wasn't my type so I tried to duck out of the question by saying I wanted to be friends. She was heavy, y' know? She interpreted it weird. Like, she kept calling and writing and stuff. She actually _**wanted**_ to be friends."

Koshimi smacked Yuuto on the back of the head.

"You idiot, if you didn't like her you should have told her. I'm shocked you can't even be a good friend!"

"Koshimi!!"

"You're stalker isn't heavy."

Everyone turned to Tatsuki. Kotarou automatically started to scream.

"How the hell do you keep _**knowing**_ these things?!"

Yuuto grabbed him from pretty much jumping on Tatsuki.

"Maybe those girls know Tomoko."

They learned that Tomoko Ikeshita was absent because she had gotten sick because her weight had been bothering her after a guy had broken her heart. She'd tried to commit suicide. Back at the Oohira residence, in Kotarou's room, Yuuto was feeling horrible. He sat crosslegged on the floor, head in his hand. Kotarou sat backwards on his desk chair and Tatsuki and Koshimi sat beside each other on Kotarou's bed.

"You've gotta see her," Kotarou insisted.

"Even if I apologized, do you really think she'd forgive me?" Yuuto asked.

"No way in hell," Tatsuki stated.

Just then, Kotarou's pager went off. There was a telephone number on it. Tatsuki forced Yuuto to call the number, so he did. The person on the phone told Yuuto to kill Kotarou to make up for ignoring them. Yuuto freaked and after getting off the phone, headed to leave after telling the others what had been said. Kotarou wanted to go.

"Are you stupid?" Tatsuki asked, turning to him," you showing up with us could only make it worse. Koshimi, stay with Kotarou."

"What!? Why!? Thats not fair!"

After they left, Kotarou turned to Koshimi.

"I'm following them. Whether you're coming or not, I'm going."

With that, he dashed outside to his bike. Koshimi protesting all the way.

"Kotarou, I don't think we should-"

"Kotarou?"

Both Kotarou and Koshimi turned.

"You again? Whats up?" Kotarou asked.

It was a guy from the school that they had asked for Tomoko at.

"I just remembered something about Ikeshita."

"You came all the way here for that?" Koshimi asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah. She used to brag about being friends with a really attractive guy from your school. She showed everyone his picture and stuff."

Kotarou looked at Koshimi.

"Man, I just don't get what girls see in him. Yuuto's such a..."

Koshimi looked at the kid.

"Hey. Are you cold? You're shaking."

Kotarou looked up from his thoughts. The kid turned to Koshimi.

"You...have some sort of relationship with Yuuto, right?"

Kotarou tried to explain that Yuuto was friendly and they were made friends quickly.

"_**STOP LYING!**_"

The kid started beating on Kotarou and saying that he followed Yuuto around like a puppy. When Koshimi tried to stop him, he just pushed her to the ground and pulled out a bottle of sulfiric acid. As he opened it and tossed it, Tatsuki suddenly showed up in the way and knocked the kid to the ground. He started beating up the kid. Kotarou stopped him just ask Yuuto showed up.

"Is that our girl?" he asked.

When he reached them, he was shocked to find it was a guy. Yuuto started yelling at the kid until he finally admitted that he was in love with Yuuto. It was obvious that the kid had most definantly been stalking Yuuto since he know that Yuuto's Michelle Gun Elephant was on the CD rack in his room. He apologized to Kotarou before Yuuto took the kids hand to turn him into the police. Yuuto stopped.

-His aura...it turned green. He is happy just because I touched him?-

Koshimi looked at Yuuto as he let go of the kid. He told the guy never to do that stuff again and to just go home, which he did. After he left, the others noticed that Tatsuki's back was messed up from the acid. When Kotarou tried to help, Tatsuki pulled away and didn't want his help. He ran off. Yuuto went after Kotarou. Koshimi went over to Tatsuki who was obviously in a huge amount of pain.

"Tatsuki...?"

Tatsuki turned to her and slumped into her arms.

"Could you drive my bike to the hospital?"

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 6:-

"Hmm...I hear Kotarou has gotten himself a job."

Koshimi took a seat on Tatsuki's bed. He was at his desk finishing homework.

"You don't need one?"

"I'm not poor like him."

Tatsuki pushed his finished work away and got up. Koshimi grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed beside her.

"Two months and we've already been through quite a lot of excitement. Kotarou's a trouble magnet, poor boy."

The dark haired teen pulled his pillow under his head.

"I don't know why I even bother to help him. I'm starting to wonder if he is supposed to be dead by now and I'm stopping fate."

Koshimi smiled and rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know why you bother. You care about him. And I'm sure you're supposed to help him because he can't really seem to help himself."

"Hn."

She laughed.

"You know it's true. I have to get to sleep. See you in the morning."

Tatsuki reluctantly let her go as she kissed his cheek. She stopped at the door and turned to him.

"By the way, I'm visiting my parents for a couple of days; I'll be back before you know it. Stay out of trouble?"

He snorted.

"Sure."

--

As it turned out, the boys ran into trouble and Koshimi got to hear all about it when she came back from New York. Kotarou had met a college guy who was psycho and had Kotarou pretend to be his dead sister for his mom. He then tried to kidnap Kotarou and do naughty things, but Yuuto and Tatsuki showed up to save the day. At least, that was Yuuto's summary of the event word for word.

Basketball season was starting and Kotarou was on the team. He was really good, which made Yuuto and Koshimi happy and less worried for him. The two had noticed the icyness between Kotarou and Tatsuki. Koshimi knew why, but she could do nothing to get Tatsuki to calm down. At the current time though, there was something else to worry about.

"Shibano got _**attacked**_ last night?" Kotarou asked, shocked.

Shibano was one of the three guys who got kicked out of regulars on the basketball team. Kotarou and gleaned that information when Tetsuya Minami was getting bullied around by them during practice. No one knew hwo the culprit was. Another day resulted in another attack. Activites got cancelled since it happened in the club room. Kotarou was very worried. Koshimi and Yuuto found him deep in thought at his desk.

"Deducing something, Sherlock?" Yuuto asked his friend.

Kotarou stared at his desk.

"Maybe. I'm still thinking. Y'know Shibano and Kuroda pick on Tetsuya a lot, right?"

Koshimi nodded.

"Revenge, maybe?"

"Tetsuya's no that kinda guy," Kotarou defended.

Yuuto go tup and headed for the door.

"I'll look into it."

When they found Tetsuya, Yuuto was taken aback.

-Just a purple aura? I figured he'd be more than that.-

Yuuto had taken time to fill Koshimi in on aura colors and their meanings over a phone call while she was in New York. Tatsuki has been a bit huffy about the fact that Yuuto called her. Why? Koshimi didn't understand. Purple, she knew, meant fear.

-If the only thing he's feeling is fear...it can't be him.-

-I guess that means we visit Shibano.-

Kotarou, Yuuto, and Koshimi went to the hospital where Kotarou interrogated Shibano about the attack. He had it pegged on Tetsuya, but they knew that couldn't be true. Yuuto decided it was time to ask Tatsuki. He was less than happy.

"Not my problem," was what he had to say.

Kotarou got angry, though.

"Is that all you've got to say?" he yelled, as Yuuto and Koshimi tried to stop him," Show some decency, Tatsuki. People are getting hurt here."

Yuuto mentally informed Koshimi that Tatsuki's aura had gone dark purple. When Kotarou moved towards him, he whipped around.

"Stay away from me," he shouted.

Kotarou, upset, grabbed Yuuto. He figured it was useless.

"That _**jerk **_isn't worth our time."

Koshimi went to follow them, but she heard Tatsuki's thoughts. He was scared of what he saw. He was scared because Kotarou gave him his power. When they were little, the three of them had promised to help each other if there was trouble.

Tatsuki headed off towards the club room, pulling on his gloves.

"Tatsuki!" Koshimi called, following him.

When he stepped into the room, it was automatic torture.

-It's...host! The baks of my eyes are burning...-

Koshimi cringed at the mental images she was receiving.

-My blood is getting hot! I can't keep this up. My mind... This curse will destroy me.-

He went running out of the room and down the hall. He ran into Koshimi at the end. He fell to the ground at her feet panting and shaking. She knelt down and held him in her arms.

"Tatsuki, it'll be okay," she told him as she held him.

"Will it really ever be?" he choked out.

"Calm down."

They stayed like that till the bell rang. When it did, Koshimi pulled Tatsuki up and they headed to leave. Before they were gone, Yuuto caught up with them. He asked Koshimi to give them a minute, so she went and waited outside. Linking her mind to their's, she listened to their argument before Tatsuki appeared outside.

-So...I'm guessing we're going to find Kotarou?-

-...Where is he?-

-Heading for the club room.-

When Koshimi and Tatsuki go there, Kotarou was about to get pounded by the attacker. Tatsuki picked up two basketballs and threw them at the attacker, who ran away. Kotarou turned on him.

"You idiot! You let the guy get away!"

he then ran off with Yuuto, who appeared a second later. Koshimi looked at Tatsuki.

"You saw who it was, right?"

He nodded.

"You should head home. I'll take care of it."

He then headed off to the Minami's house.

In the end, Koshimi was glad to see that everything was better between the two cousins after Kazuya Minami turned himself in as the attacker.


	8. Chapter 8

-Start Act 5 -

It was the first day of Kotarou's basketball debut in Tokyo. The first practice game was taking place at Tachibana High School. Yuuto, Tatsuki, and Koshimi had all come out to wish him good luck. Though, each did so in their own ways. Yuuto was shamelessly dividing his attention between Kotarou and girls who he would frequently give his number to. Tatsuki made no effort to show his lack of enthusiasm at being at the game. Koshimi was the only one who paid full attention to Kotarou, and he was more than grateful for it.

"You'll do great, Kota!" she called

Kotarou smiled and waved at her as he headed onto the court. People in crowds discussed Kotarou's petite frame. They were stunned to see that when the game started, Kotarou took off and was incredibly fast. He was heading for a shot when a huge senior on the Tachibana team stole the ball, sending Kotarou flying onto his team's bench. The rest of the game was full of Kotarou's stardom.

Koshimi was proud of Kotarou and told him so when she and Yuuto went to meet him after the game. Tatsuki had left at halftime, to Koshimi's annoyance, but she decided not to argue. Yuuto, Kotarou, and Koshimi noticed the rest of Konan's basketball team was whispering to themselves. They went over there to see what was going on. They were talking about this pretty girl who was staring at them a little ways away. When she came over the guys were shocked.

"Excuse me, do you have a second?" the girl asked, aiming the question at Kotarou.

Yuuto and the rest of the basketball team stared in silence as Koshimi started giggling to herself. It was incredibly cute because Kotarou was clueless. Yuuto was stunned to see that the girl had a yellow and orange aura, meaning she was happy and excited.

"My name's Mio Yoshino. I'm a second-year here. I'd like to chat a bit…" she said," Are you free after this? Do you want to get, like, tea or something?"

"Um…I kinda need to bring the balls back-" Kotarou started to answer before Yuuto whacked him on the back of the head.

Koshimi couldn't believe that Kotarou was really this slow. Yuuto had to explain that Mio was actually asking him out. Kotarou was mystified.

"I'm sorry-" Mio said, leaning her face close to Kotarou's," Is this too sudden?

Kotarou's mind was having a hard time completing a single full thought as he looked at her.

"Right. I get it. You don't like taller girls, huh?" she commented.

"N-NO! It's not…I didn't…" Kotarou began stuttering.

-I'm starting to feel physically ill.- Yuuto thought to himself and Koshimi as he watched his friend failing beyond words.

Koshimi pushed Yuuto towards the two.

-Help him, for goodness sakes.-

"_**I'm**_sorry, Miss. My friend here's got a communication impediment. By flailing like an idiot, he means he'd love some tea."

Koshimi was in complete hysterics by the end and was surprised that Mio had not written them all off as lunatics. She had set a date for her and Kotarou for the next day in Shibuya around eleven.

-That night-

Koshimi sat on the floor in Tatsuki's room as he did schoolwork without looking up once for the past half hour. Koshimi was tapping her pencil on her book.

"I hope you are completely aware of how boring you are. By the way, Kotarou has a date for tomorrow in Shibuya. You going to go stalking after him like you usually do to make sure he is safe? You know I'll go with you."

Tatsuki looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that your way of telling me that you would like to go out tomorrow and you would like me to come along because you don't want to go to Shibuya by yourself?"

Koshimi turned a deep crimson.

"I suppose that is close to what I'm trying to say. I just don't want to be kidnapped off the street or something. You don't get out enough, so you seemed like a good candidate to go with me."

"Not that anyone would _**want**_ to kidnap you, but if that was the real reason you would have asked Yuuto to go. You know that he would have said yes in a heartbeat."

"Please, he will be off traipsing after skirt like every other weekend of his life. I'm surprised he took out time to go to the practice game. What is so wrong with wanting you to go with me? It isn't a crime, so stop interrogating me and give me a yes or a no."

"Whatever," he responded, turning back to his work.

"THAT WAS SO A YES!" Koshimi said, jumping up and pointing at him.

Tatsuki's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Okay, you're done with your homework. Leave now."

Koshimi snorted and picked up her books.

"You don't frighten me! But fine, I'll leave. I'll wake you up nice and early tomorrow for our shopping date."

"You just called it a date," Tatsuki noted.

"It's not a "date" date."

"I would hope not."

"YOU- argh!"

Koshimi stomped out of his room and into hers without forgetting to slam both bedroom doors on her way. Once she was gone, Tatsuki leaned back in his chair.

"If it isn't a date, then why do I feel nervous?"

-Careful what you think, Tak-kun. I know you want me.-

-Get out of my head, dammit!-


	9. Chapter 9

The shopping trip in Shibuya had a very quiet start. Tatsuki, as usual, said very little. Koshimi sighed as they walked out of another store.

"What exactly are you looking for? You haven't bought anything yet and we've been here for two hours. Are you a woman or not?" Tatsuki asked.

Koshimi's eye began twitching. When Tatsuki had said anything, it had been mostly insults. She was not used to him being so cold.

"How about a change of pace, hm?" Koshimi asked," How about you compliment me instead of insulting me?"

Tatsuki looked her over quickly as they walked.

"Good job at finally changing your hairstyle. That ponytail was getting old."

Koshimi stopped and glared at Tatsuki. It was true that she usually had her hair in a ponytail, but today her light brown hair went down to her shoulders in pretty waves.

"Uh-huh, said the boy who gels his hair back at school every day."

Tatsuki stopped, hands in his pockets, and watched her anger build.

"At least I can handle an insult."

"I can handle insults; I just get sick of them."

"Then why did you ask me to come?"

"I didn't think you would spend the whole time insulting me! Can't we just have a good time out together? Men are such a hassle, no wonder I avoid dating."

"You don't avoid dating; you just can't get a boyfriend."

"THAT IS IT, OOHIRA! I'm leaving!"

Koshimi took off running through the crowds of people in the street. She ran until she couldn't see Tatsuki behind her anymore before collapsing onto a bench outside a restaurant. She felt sort of bad for running off after awhile. She had asked Tatsuki to come and he had been nice enough to agree. She sighed as she waited for him to catch up. After fifteen minutes, she started to wonder if he was angry enough with her to have just gone home. She put her head in her hands, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"God, I'm stupid. Why would he follow me?"

"Because if I didn't you probably _**would**_ get kidnapped and I don't need you having that much in common with Kotarou because I would go after the bastards who would have the nerve to take you."

Koshimi looked up to see Tatsuki take a seat beside her on the bench. He looked straight ahead of him as he spoke.

"You don't deserve to be insulted. I'm sorry. If what you wanted to hear was me telling you that you are attractive and that I'm a least a little happy to be out here with you, then you'll just have to accept me saying that I agree that you are somewhat attractive and that I suppose I needed to get out a little. Here."

He handed her a glass figurine of a butterfly.

"You always liked butterflies."

Koshimi smiled.

"Thank you, Tatsuki. That was really nice of you. And, I honestly came to Shibuya for no reason other than wanting to drag you somewhere with me."

Tatsuki smirked.

"I sorta figured. Wanna go home?"

"Yeah."

-Next Day-

Koshimi was doing homework in her room when Tatsuki barged into her room and shut the door.

"Come in and thank you for knocking," she muttered, closing her textbook," How may I help you this evening?"

"Kotarou received dead mice in a package today."

"Oh my gosh, from who?" Koshimi asked, standing up.

"I don't know, but that only leads me to assume something is wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day after school and Tatsuki had dragged Koshimi with him to Kotarou's work place. Upon arriving, they found Kotarou talking to Mio. Kotarou seemed less than ecstatic to see his cousin.

"Tatsuki, **I **might as well introduce you. This is my friend, Mi-"

Before he finished the introduction, Tatsuki had turned around and began walking toward the opposite wall from the cash register. Kotarou was pissed.

"Kiss mine, jackass! What's with the damn attitude?!"

Mio looked at Kotarou in surprise.

"Friend of yours?"

Kotarou told her that Tatsuki was his cousin and how he had no charm with the most interesting comparison Koshimi had heard in a long while. Koshimi smirked upon hearing Mio's next thoughts.

"Take **me** home, honey!"

"MIO!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You're way cuter."

Laughing, Koshimi walked up to Mio. Mio looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, we've met once before, sort of, but I never introduced myself. My name is Koshimi Higura. I live with Kotarou and Tatsuki. I'm a childhood friend, and no worries, Kotarou and I are just a friend to me."

Mio turned a light pink, having the odd feeling it was as if the girl had read her mind.

"It's nice to meet you."

Koshimi moved through the aisles toward Tatsuki. Mio turned to Kotarou and whispered to him.

"She and Tatsuki, are they…?"

"Well, she **is **the only woman Tatsuki talks to. Closest thing he'll probably ever get to a girlfriend. But officially, they're friends."

-So far…nothing **seems **wrong.-

Koshimi looked around the store. Tatsuki was right. The place was like any other store. The customers, after a quick mind scan, were not even interested in the blonde cashier.

-The next night-

Koshimi was watching television with Tatsuki when the phone rang. Tatsuki, not really interested with the tv screen, got up and picked up the call.

"Oohira residence," his semi-deep voice said," …oh. You. What d'you want?"

There was a loud voice shouting on the phone, causing Koshimi to easily hear that it was Yuuto. She made her way to the hall and leaned against the doorframe. Tatsuki slammed the phone back on the receiver. He looked beyond pissed.

"Its Kotarou, isn't it…"

"He got himself kidnapped by some guys in a car. They're in Shibuya behind the NHK in Yoyogi Park."

The two grabbed their shoes and jackets and jumped onto Tatsuki's bike all within two minutes. With Tatsuki flying way past the speed limit, they were at the park in no time. They found Yuuto, a little beat up, waiting for them. He automatically noticed Tatsuki was far from amused. Tatsuki automatically started his stare-and-stalk technique. Koshimi watched what happened through Tatsuki's mind.

"-some hard-up ex chasing Mio around the other day…" was all the Koshimi heard Yuuto say as she watched.

-There were two of them. - Tatsuki thought. –There was also something about a hospital.-

Wading through some bushes, Tatsuki pulled out what they recognized as Kotarou's backpack. He tossed it at Yuuto.

"See what's in it. We're going to her place."

Yuuto made a face at Tatsuki.

"Wait a sec, Prick! I'm not your damn lackey!"

Koshimi placed a hand on Yuuto's arm and guided him to his bike.

"Just go with it. We'll find Kotarou faster if we just listen to Tatsuki."

Upon Tatsuki's orders, they went to see Mio and ask her about Tsutsui. She was surprised and very upset upon hearing that he had kidnapped Kotarou. She told them that he worked at a club called "Zone". Mio decided to come along with them, because she felt so bad. At the club, they found out that he no longer worked there, but a worker decided to bring them to the club owner.

"Stay outside with Mio," Tatsuki ordered Koshimi, before he and Yuuto went inside.

Koshimi was shocked.

"Why can't we go in? Tatsuki-"

"Stay."

He stared at her hard before going into the club. Koshimi turned around and kicked Tatsuki's CBR in frustration. Mio looked at Koshimi anxiously.

"He just wants us to be safe."

Koshimi snorted and grinned at Mio.

"In front of a club in Shibuya? Really…"

Mio looked at her hands, which were clasped together. Her knuckles were white.

"You don't think Kotarou is-"

Koshimi shook her head. Walking over to Mio, she put an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Kotarou's resilient. Don't have those kinds of thoughts. I know from experience that when you think the worst, it makes it easier for it to come true. Especially if you think it outloud."

The boys were taking a while and the two girls stood waiting in silence. Mio looked at Koshimi.

"Are you and Tatsuki-"

"No."

"Oh…well…then do you like him?"

Koshimi's expression didn't change, but she just stared at the club. The boys came out at that moment. Tatsuki looked broody as usual, but Yuuto looked freaked out. Taking a peek into his mind, she saw that Tatsuki had gotten violent on the club owner. Tatsuki walked straight over to his CBR and got on.

"The empty lot at T Hospital, that's where we're going."

Koshimi got on behind Tatsuki as Yuuto and Mio got on Yuuto's ZEPHYR. As they headed off, Tatsuki's mind sought her attention.

-What was with your expression back there when we came out? Something happen between you and Mio?-

-No. Nothing at all.-

-Whatever. By the way, don't think I'm letting you just get away with kicking my motorcycle.-

Koshimi grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking into the old hospital, the place was incredibly creepy. It was pitch black and silent. Yuuto, Mio, Tatsuki, and Koshimi walked around trying to find Kotarou. Tatsuki was moving faster than any of the others until his powers caught up to him. The instant the memories hit him, his head was in his hands. The memories seeped into Koshimi's mind via Tatsuki's. It was painful. The memories were terrible. People were crying, in pain, sadness, and broken hope. Mio looked at Koshimi in concern before she was able to cut off from Tatsuki's mind. Gaining her mind back to herself, she saw Yuuto checking up on Tatsuki, only to be pushed away. A moment later, Tatsuki had calmed a bit. Koshimi went over to Tatsuki and cautiously opened her mind to him.

-Pain…desperation. The worst kind of anger is the kind you can't direct.-

Koshimi couldn't bear to be in his mind a moment longer. All she could do was hold onto his arm in comfort. It was then that she sensed another mind and ducked just in time for a scalpel to go flying over her head. It had been close and had cut Tatsuki's cheek. Yuuto and Mio were shouting in surprise. Tatsuki heard the clatter of someone running into a different room. He followed, but the memories upon stepping into the next room made him stumble back. He began to feel ill. Koshimi, Yuuto, and Mio tried to find him.

"Tatsuki, where are you?!" Yuuto shouted, the dark not helping his eyes.

"Kotarou's underground! Go find the stairs. Yuuto, take Koshimi with you to find him."

"WHAT!?!"

"Stairs?"

Yuuto looked around in confusion.

"Over here, Yuuto!" Mio said, taking off down the stairs.

Yuuto grabbed Koshimi. She pulled back.

"But, Tatsuki-"

"He can handle Tsutsui. Come on."

Koshimi followed against her will. Mio was the first one to find Kotarou. He was roped to an old hospital bed and gagged. Koshimi, too afraid to connect with Tatsuki's mind again, tried to hear anything from upstairs as Yuuto explained to Kotarou how they found him. She only just heard Kotarou's last statement.

"You…**do **know there were two guys, right?"

Koshimi's eyes widened. She remembered Tatsuki suddenly mentioning that. Before anyone else she was running up the stairs as fast as she could. Kotarou and Yuuto were hot on her tail. Reaching the upstairs, Koshimi stopped at the door. With a choked gasp, her legs gave out. Yuuto and Kotarou skidded to a halt behind her.

"TATSUKI!"

He was lying on the ground, blood flowing from his head and into a pool on the floor. Shaking, Koshimi pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called 911. The ambulance showed up not long after. Kotarou and Mio travelled in the ambulance with Tatsuki as Yuuto and Koshimi drove the bikes there. Koshimi had given Kotarou her cell phone so he could call their grandfather about Tatsuki. They had driven Tatsuki's CBR back to the house and Yuuto then drove Koshimi to the hospital on his bike. Parking the motorcycle at the hospital, Yuuto kept a close watch on Koshimi. Getting off his bike, Yuuto put a strong arm around Koshimi and guided her into the hospital.

"I should have remembered. How could I have-"

"Hey, now. We have Mio and Kotarou feeling bad as it is, we don't need you to blame yourself also."

Slow tears went down Koshimi's face as they reached the hospital room. The doctor was talking to Mio, Grandpa Oohira, and Kotarou as they walked over.

"Beside the bruising he's got a few cracked ribs. But it's the blow to the head that concerns me. We can't diagnose much until he regains consciousness."

Koshimi peeked into the room and swallowed back a set of sobs that threatened to come out. She went into the room and took one of the visitor seats beside the bed. Everyone else just left her be. Finding Tatsuki's hand, she held onto it and stared at his stats. She vaguely heard Yuuto making the decision to drive Kotarou home as the boy was very upset. Mio stayed at the hospital and stood next to Koshimi's chair.

-Fifteen minutes later-

Mio and Koshimi were alarmed as Tatsuki moved his head. Koshimi had jumped up from her seat.

"Tatsuki!"

Koshimi cautiously reached out to Tatsuki's mind and staggered in shock.

"Koshimi, are you okay?" Mio asked.

"Fine…"

She could hear Kotarou's voice, panicked and scared.

"Crap, not again! Please! He's really gonna kill me!"

At the last sentence, Tatsuki's eyes shot open.

"Tatsuki!" both females yelled in surprise.

As Tatsuki began to get up, Mio tried to get him to stay in bed as the doctor said that he should be moving very soon after waking up. Tatsuki asked about Kotarou. Mio told him that he had gone home, but Tatsuki refused to listen to her and began to leave the hospital. Mio made to follow him, but Koshimi stopped her.

"I'll go with him. If his grandpa gets back, make up a story about why he left. Trust me."

With that she followed Tatsuki at a safe distance out of the hospital. The last thing she knew he wanted was her to follow him. She'd figured that if so far all Tatsuki wanted was her to be a good distance away when Tsutsui was near, it was best that she not let him know she was there.

Tatsuki led her to Yuuto, who was on the ground screaming about his cell phone breaking. Yuuto was surprised to see Tatsuki.

"Where is he?" Tatsuki asked.

"Goddamn **Tsutsui** came back! Hurry up and call the cops! He mentioned karaoke, so he's probably at Zone."

Tatsuki turned and went over to Yuuto's bike picking it up. Koshimi dashed out from behind the bushes she was hiding in.

"Tatsuki! No!" she shouted.

"You have a concussion, you moron! You try to drive and you'll end up-" Yuuto started, but Tatsuki ignored them both and drove off.

Koshimi ran over to Yuuto and helped him off the ground.

"We have to call the cops, c'mon."

-Later-

Yuuto and Koshimi were the first to reach the club. What they found made them stop. Kotarou was lying unconscious on a couch in the room and Tatsuki sat on the floor with his head resting on the blonde boy's torso. Koshimi sighed and collapsed against Yuuto in relief. They weren't dead. Yuuto grinned at Koshimi.

"You're going to kill Tatsuki about running off later, aren't you?"

Koshimi nodded.

"You know it."


	12. Chapter 12

Tatsuki was finally allowed to come home from the hospital. He still had a bandage around his ribs, but his head was better and his cheek had healed up well. Koshimi decided to be his babysitter, giving Grandpa Oohira a break from staying in the hospital like he had been. Tatsuki was lying in bed, awake, as Koshimi leaned back in his desk chair.

"So…are you going to tell me what happened?"

Tatsuki lay silently staring at the ceiling before nodding. Koshimi opened her mind to his so that she could see what he remembered as he told her.

"When I got to Zone, I found Kotarou lying on the couch not moving. They had been choking him with a microphone wire. I assumed they had killed him. I…I got angry and…"

"You pummeled the shit out of them?"

"Yeah."

"Then?"

"Tsutsui had a knife and after I'd thrown him around I picked it up and I...was going to kill him. Then Kotarou called to me, like when we were kids, Tak-kun and I just dropped the knife."

"You were relieved."

Tatsuki sighed and closed his eyes. Koshimi moved to the bed and carefully sat down. She smiled as she ruffled his hair a bit.

"When are you going to tell him you care about him?"

"I don't see why you and Yuuto think I should."

"Because it would mean a lot to him. You treat him like crap and then turn around and keep saving his life. You're a walking contradiction to him."

Tatsuki chuckled and looked up at Koshimi.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!"

"I shouldn't have just left the hospital and hijacked Yuuto's ZEPHYR."

"You had a good reason."

"I still made you worry."

Tatsuki sat up and looked at Koshimi.

"I worry about you all the time. Sure what you did was **drastic** but it was important. But thank you for the apology, it makes me feel better that you know when you do stupid things."

To Koshimi's surprise, Tatsuki hugged her. Gently hugging him back, as not to crack his ribs again, she laughed.

'Does this mean you forgive me about kicking your CBR?"

Tatsuki pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, but next time I'm not letting you off so easy."

-A month later-

Kotarou and Mio were officially dating and Kotarou was the happiest person in the world. Koshimi thought that since Kotarou was on cloud nine and not being the target for harm, she would get Tatsuki to relax a bit. He was finally one hundred percent well again and was his typical grumpy self.

During class one day, Koshimi sat on Tatsuki's desk during their lunch break. A few guys in the class looked at Tatsuki enviously, but he just ignored them and looked at Koshimi annoyed.

"If you have something to say, you can sit in your seat and say it."

"But this way I get your undivided attention. So, since Kotarou and Yuuto are hanging out together after school before he goes to see Mio, I thought that we could go shopping, hm?"

Tatsuki leaned back in his seat and shook his head.

"You don't shop much."

"That I don't, but I want a motorcycle again. It'll be more convenient than you having to give me a ride every day, not to mention if Kotarou keeps getting kidnapped, more bikes are better than one or two."

"Are you expecting a kidnapping?"

"No, I just like to be prepared. Please, Tatsuki? Please?"

Koshimi leaned down so her face was in his and she was looking at him straight in the eyes. Tatsuki's face went a light pink as the people in the classroom started whispering. Yuuto was catcalling from the back. Tatsuki looked away from her.

"Whatever."

"Yay! A yes! Thank you!"

Tatsuki was utterly floored as she kissed his cheek; right there in front of everyone, before running off over to Kotarou and Yuuto. Tatsuki mumbled to himself about overly happy females.

-After school-

"Ohh, I really like the color of this one!"

Koshimi could not decide on a motorcycle she wanted to get. Her parents had sent her the money for one as she drove that better than she drove a car.

"Koshimi, it's pink…really?"

She grinned at Tatsuki. He frowned at her.

"You were joking…again."

She winked at him before laughing and running off to another bike. Tatsuki sighed. They would be here all day, he just knew it.

"Oh my- This one! I want it!"

Tatsuki made his way over to her. She was fussing over an electric blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R, one of the newer bikes. It wasn't bad, Tatsuki had to admit. It seemed to fit her.

"A Kawasaki, like Yuuto's," she said to herself," oh well! I'm buying it."

After going through all the technicalities, Koshimi met Tatsuki who was outside waiting for her next to his CBR. The salesman walking her motorcycle out examined Tatsuki's ride.

"You know, sir, we can set you up with a better bike."

"I like this one just fine," Tatsuki replied, getting onto his beloved vehicle.

Koshimi rolled her eyes at him and smiled at the salesman.

"Thanks, I love it."

"Come back and see us if you need anything."

With that, Koshimi and Tatsuki drove back to the Oohira house. After Koshimi had fussed over keeping her bike in a safe place with Tatsuki's bike, they went up to Koshimi's room. She collapsed on her bed happily.

"I can't **wait** to show Yuuto! I'm going to call him!"

"I'll go get us something to drink. What do you want?"

"Oh…coffees fine, thanks."

On his way down to the kitchen, he bumped into Kotarou, who was going at top speed toward his room.

"Oi!"

Kotarou turned and looked at Tatsuki and he saw that he small blonde had tears in his eyes. As Kotarou disappeared upstairs, Tatsuki wondered what could possibly be wrong. After getting the drinks, he went up to Koshimi's room.

"Of course it's better than yours. You'll see tomorrow. Okay…okay, bye."

Koshimi hung up her cell as Tatsuki sat down on her bed and handed her coffee to her. She looked at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about now?"

Tatsuki fingered the rim of his drink.

"Kotarou was crying when he came home. Maybe you should check his mind for what happened."

"Tatsuki, I don't use my powers to pry into other people's business if I don't have to. We'll just check it out tomorrow and see if Yuuto knows anything. I'm sure it's not a big deal. Probably tripped while on his date with Mio, you know?"

"Maybe."

The two sat in silence, wondering what could have happened to upset the usually happy Kotarou Oohira.


	13. Chapter 13

-Act 6-

The next day, Kotarou had decided to stay home from school. Koshimi had done her best to persuade him to come, but he had refused and said he didn't feel well. It was then that she got worried enough to check his mind, but all he was thinking about was how Mio must hate him. She would have delved farther into his mind, but she had to get to school. Tatsuki had left for school already, as Koshimi had a ride. She couldn't help but feel a bit lonely as she got on her NINJA and drove to school. At school, she found Yuuto talking to Tatsuki.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Koshimi asked, sitting in her seat.

"Good morning, my love!" Yuuto shouted smothering her in a huge hug," I can't wait to see your new ride."

"Oh my god, get **off, **you pervert!"

Yuuto pouted and unattached himself from Koshimi. She laughed at him.

"Your brain says we're going to find out what happened to Kotarou today, am I wrong?"

"Are you ever?"

Koshimi shrugged as the bell rang for class to start.

-After school-

Tatsuki led Yuuto and Koshimi to an alleyway that Kotarou had obviously visited the previous day. While Yuuto spouted out nonsense about Tatsuki being nosy and women being a fine art, Koshimi watching what had happened to Kotarou through Tatsuki's mind.

-Eww, Kogals jumped him. Poor kid…-

-And the one with the camera?-

Mio had apparently shown up while Kotarou was picking up his clothes and shown him a picture that caused him to run off.

"Let's head back," Tatsuki said.

-At the Oohira house-

The three of them went up to Kotarou's room to find it empty. Koshimi checked the entire house, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, Kotarou went out," Grandpa Oohira told them," Some girl called right before he left."

Tatsuki ran downstairs, Koshimi following right behind. Yuuto took his sweet time. Tatsuki stared at the hall phone.

"He was called out. We need to go to the Shinjuku Alta Building. That's where he is going."

Koshimi sighed. She knew this would take up the rest of the day.

"I'm changing before we go anywhere. Yuuto, wanna go back to your place and change before we go."

Yuuto gave her a thumbs up.

"You bet, pretty lady!"

Tatsuki rolled his eyes at the tall brunette and headed upstairs to change himself.

-Later-

"Why does he always have to go somewhere else? Can't he just stay in one place?" Yuuto whined, as they walked," Let's let Kotarou handle this and just go home."

Tatsuki, of course, wasn't listening and was following the path that Kotarou had gone with a blonde girl with pigtails. As they continued walking, Yuuto began to feel uncomfortable.

"Tatsuki. Look around for a sec. Did you mean to land us in Ni-chome? 'Cause now you're making me nervous."

"What? You think he is secretly gay and into you? Think he plans on kidnapping you and taking you to a-"

Yuuto jumped on Koshimi and put a hand over her mouth.

"Ehm wa hoki!!" she protested.

Tatsuki grabbed Koshimi's hand and pulled her away from Yuuto. She stuck her tongue out at Yuuto.

"Jeez! It was a joke. He's straight. If he wasn't, I'd know. I've been in his mind more than anyone else's."

It was then that Tatsuki walked over and grabbed a girl. She was the blonde with pigtails who Kotarou had been with.

"Watch it! Walking requires pulling your head out of your ass."

"Where's Kotarou?"

"Never heard of him. Now hands off, you perv! Oww!"

Yuuto and Koshimi ran over.

"Hey, knock it off! She's a girl!"

"Yuuto, she was with Kotarou, though."

Tatsuki whispered something to the girl that seemed to freak her out. She just stared at him. He pushed her to Yuuto.

"Here, you hold onto her. We're going to get Kotarou."

The girl tried to protest, but the look Koshimi was giving her made her stop. Koshimi had seen into the girls mind and had definitely not liked what she saw.

"Rose Hotel. That's where he is. She called some gay guy to the hotel to meet with Kotarou."

"That's right over there!"

As they made their way over to the hotel, they say someone jump out of a window on the third floor. The four of them looked up.

"That's not-"

"Kotarou-!"

-Great.-

Tatsuki ran up just in time to catch Kotarou. They both hit the ground, but the kid was spared from his fate as a flattened pancake. A guy in a bathrobe came running out of the hotel yelling at Tatsuki.

"Hey, there! Wait just one minute! That one's mine! He and I were just about to-"

Tatsuki looked up and glared at the guy. It was a frightening glare, and the guy stopped in his tracks.

"About to….**what**?"

"Oh! Um…play checkers!"

The guy ran off into the hotel thinking that it was no fair. Koshimi shook her head and knelt down beside Tatsuki and Kotarou.

"You okay, Kota?" she asked, checking his arms and legs to make sure they were intact.

"I'm great, but you'd you know I-"

Yuuto came into view dragging the blonde girl with him. Kotarou jumped up and began yelling at her about her tricking him into thinking Mio was going to meet him. Tatsuki and Koshimi stood up.

"Do you own an instant camera?" Tatsuki asked her.

It suddenly clicked in Kotarou's head. The reason why Mio had a picture of the Kogals attacking him. Chiba suddenly began to spill the truth.

"I didn't even have to convince her you were cheating. You running off like a dimwit was enough to-"

It was in that moment that Mio slapped the girl. No one had noticed her entrance and it was shocking. As the two girls argued, Koshimi tuned them out and looked at Tatsuki.

"Are you okay?" she asked, quietly.

He was holding his side, which seemed to be hurting him.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, well, I'm giving you a full check up back at home. After cracking ribs, I want to make sure you're okay."

Tatsuki grinned as Koshimi's face flooded red.

"I mean…I…that sounded…"

Tatsuki put a hand on her head.

"You can do what you want, but I'm telling you that I'm fine."

Koshimi decided not to say anything before she embarrassed herself further and just nodded. Once everything had been sorted out between Mio and Kotarou (since the girl, Chiba, had run off already) the group headed home. After dropping Mio and Yuuto off at their houses and the three had gotten back to the house, Kotarou turned to Tatsuki and Koshimi.

"Thanks, for helping me."

"Hn. Don't jump out of a window again or I may not catch you the next time."

"Tatsuki, you jerk!"

Kotarou ran inside muttered obscenities about Tatsuki. Koshimi only made a face and pulled Tatsuki into the house. Going up to Tatsuki's room, she made him sit on his bed. She pulled his desk chair over to his bed and started lifting his arms to make sure they functioned.

"Your legs are fine, too?"

"Yeah."

"Take off your shirt; I want to check your ribs."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at her. He began to take off his shirt.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Oh, gawd, please don't turn into Yuuto on me. See, look, it's not that bad but you're going to have bruising on your left side. Be careful from now on, please."

Koshimi looked up at Tatsuki to find him contemplating something. Before she could check his mind to see what it was, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed. Within two seconds, she was lying down with Tatsuki hovering over her.

"Tatsuki?" she squeaked, her eyes wide and her face growing hot.

He smirked at her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction. Priceless."

Koshimi narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him off easily, as he wasn't resisting.

"Y-You're sick you k-know that! I'm going to b-bed. Goodnight!"

She flew out of his room and into her own, slamming her bedroom door. She braced herself against the door, her nerves making her heartbeat fly. She almost had a heart attack when she heard Tatsuki's voice from outside her door.

"Koshimi…I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

There was a silence and then the sound of Tatsuki's bedroom door closing. Koshimi sighed. She didn't know how to feel.


	14. Chapter 14

-Act 7-

Yuuto, Kotarou, and Koshimi sat inside a café one day after school. Kotarou was reading a dating magazine while Yuuto complained of boredom. Koshimi was thinking to herself about that night Tatsuki had freaked her out. She hadn't told anyone else, but she and Tatsuki were back to normal. She never let him know that she still thought about it and wondered why it still gave her that strange fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Yuuto," she said, leaning her elbow on the table," does it really mean nothing if a guy traps you, jokingly, on their bed?"

Kotarou looked up at her wide eyed and Yuuto's jaw dropped.

"**Our **Tatsuki did that?"

Koshimi went bright red.

"I didn't say that! Why would you-?"

"Please, who else's room do you go into frequently?"

Koshimi laid her head on the table in defeat. There was no point in arguing, Yuuto was right.

"So?"

"I could be just a joke, but I think that Tatsuki really has a thing for you and was pulling the moves on you to see if he could get away with it."

"Away with what?"

Yuuto winked at her. Koshimi swiped Kotarou's magazine and whacked their best friend with it. Kotarou grabbed his magazine back, laughing.

"I was joking, Shi. But how did you respond?"

She frowned.

"I blushed and stuttered and escaped. What was I supposed to do? What would you have done if you had a guy hover over you? Especially if they were your childhood friend. And you know Tatsuki's expression is always so intense…"

"I would punch him…"

"I mean if you were a **woman**, Yuuto."

"Which thankfully I'm not. It's not a big deal, since it isn't affecting the relationship between the two of you. Now, Kotarou, let me see that magazine."

"Why?"

Reading the magazine, Yuuto got extremely excited. Koshimi leaned over and peeked at the ad he was looking at.

"What are you planning?"

"CLASS CAMPING TRIP!"  
-That weekend-

Yuuto had convinced most of their classmates to go on the camping trip. Kotarou was ticked because Yuuto had tricked Mio into cancelling her and Kotarou's date to Disneyland so he could go on the trip. Koshimi sat next to Tatsuki on a rock, severely annoyed. Most of the girls on the trip were excited because Tatsuki had decided to come on the trip. What they didn't know what that it took a lot of persuasion on Koshimi's part. Yuuto was also very put out that the girls were so intrigued with the dark haired teenager. He also noticed Koshimi's annoyance and decided to come to her rescue.

"Girls, girls! Believe me- he's not worth your time."

They all turned to look at him.

"Huh?"

"How come? Is Koshimi his girlfriend?"

Koshimi's eye twitched at the fact that they were asking Yuuto instead of asking Koshimi.

"You bet!'

Koshimi and Tatsuki turned to stare at Yuuto.

"Wha?! Really?!"

Koshimi looked at Tatsuki with wide eyes. She saw him smirk before slinging his arm across her shoulders.

"OH MY GAWSH! THEY **ARE **DATING!"

"When did they start dating?"

"Hm. You really wanna know, Matsuoka?"

"I do! Tell me tell me!"

Koshimi blushed as Tatsuki turned his head to look at one of their classmates. He was considered a nerd and his name was Fujimaru. For the rest of the day, Tatsuki stuck close to Koshimi. She figured the only reason he was playing his little game was because he didn't want the girls fawning all over him like that had been earlier. No one could find Fujimaru, but Kotarou was worried about him. He then went to the boys cabin to see if he was there. When Kotarou came back he was freaking out.

"Guys, there was some creep hanging around the boy's cabin. He was really tall and I'd never seen him before."

This announcement made the girls want to leave before it got too late, but Yuuto saved the trip from ending by being his usual perverted self. Koshimi walked over to Kotarou.

"Did you find Fujimaru?"

"He wasn't in the cabin."

"Oh, well, anyways, I'm heading to bed."

Yuuto was suddenly by her side.

"Going with Tatsuki?"

"You pervert! Get a life. No, alone!"

Tatsuki took Koshimi's arm.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you. Let's go for a walk."

Koshimi was confused but let him drag her to a path just around the other side of one of the cabins. Tatsuki didn't say anything for a good five minutes. The night air was chilly away from the fire they had going where everyone else was.

"So…"Koshimi said, deciding to speak up first," what made you go along with Yuuto's couple ruse? Did you just want to keep the girls away?"

"Pretty much."

"I thought so."

The two sat down on a log at the side of the path. The night air only continued to get colder. The fire between the cabins had died down as everyone was preparing to go to sleep.

"Would you rather have told the truth?"

Koshimi examined her hands. What was worse? Having girls seek his attention continuously or to tell the truth? Koshimi reasoned that it was ridiculous to feel jealous. He was already her friend. What more could she want?

"You know. Even if they had tried to get my attention, I would only pay attention to you. You mean more to me than those girls. They don't know me at all. I've never spoken to any of them in a conversation."

Koshimi laughed.

"You don't hold conversations with most people in general anyway."

Tatsuki looked up at the sky that could just been seen through the tightly knit trees. Koshimi shivered.

"You want to get some sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Looking forward to the girls asking you about us being a couple?"

Koshimi groaned, but got up.

"I'll just ignore them."

They began to walk back and were almost to the cabins when they heard shouting.

"LET ME GO!"

Koshimi took off running to the place where the shout came from, while Tatsuki took his sweet time getting there. All the girls were outside and crowded around Kyoko Matsuoka.

"Kyoko! Are you okay?"

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked, as he and Koshimi came into the girls' line of sight.

"Tatsuki! Koshimi! Kyoko was attacked!"

Koshimi knelt down next to Kyoko.

"Who was it? What did he look like?"

"Some g-guy grabbed me! I couldn't see who it was…I was so scared!"

The girls began to freak out. The guy's cabin was now awake from the commotion coming from outside and some were making their way over.

"There's a molester running around! It's gotta be that guy from earlier. I guess peeping wasn't enough for that sick bastard!"

"We should call the police."

Koshimi noticed something in Kyoko's hand.

"Hang on. Kyoko? What's that in your hand?"

The guys finally made it over and asked what was going on. One of the girls recognized the cloth Kyoko held as Yuuto's bandana. It was at that moment that Yuuto came walking up from a shower, singing about how sexy he was. Everyone was glaring at Yuuto. While people were busy confronting Yuuto, Koshimi looked around for Tatsuki. He was coming out of the trees dragging someone along with him. He flung him down front of everyone.

"He's the one you want," Tatsuki said, as serious as ever.

"Fujimaru?!"

Koshimi looked into Fujimaru's mind and found that he was the one. Tatsuki took off walking towards the boy's cabin and she followed as everyone else turned on Fujimaru. The two stopped on the porch to see Fujimaru run off into the woods.

"You know, he wasn't the peeper," Koshimi stated," even if he did attack Kyoko. He really didn't mean it. He just wanted to peg it on Yuuto because Fujimaru really likes Kyoko. It could have been any girl. The event just didn't go in his favor."

"That doesn't just let him off the hook."

"Yeah, I know."

Tatsuki had his eye on something in the past. Koshimi looked at him curiously. Just then they heard a radio. The two hadn't noticed that Yuuto and Kotarou were sitting around the corner on the porch listening to the radio.

"I know. But he wasn't the peeper. The guy I saw was way taller."

Tatsuki made his way to the other two.

"190 centimeters. Dressed in black."

Kotarou looked at his cousin in surprise.

"Since when did **you **see him? You'd better get talking!"

It was then that an announcement came on the radio.

"_Be advised. The suspect of the burglary and murder is still on the run. The police found the stolen car abandoned near Okutama station and are currently alerting residents in the area. The suspect is approximately 190 centimeters tall, and was last seen wearing a black jacket and black pants."_

Yuuto, Koshimi, and Kotarou stared at the radio in shock.

"Okutama? That's **here**," Koshimi yelped," Oh my god, Fijimaru is out there! We have to find him!"

-Later-

The four of them had been searching for about half an hour. Yuuto was whining about how the trip was ruined because of Fujimaru and his actions.

"Where the hell is he?" Koshimi thought aloud," Look, stop thinking about yourself, Yuuto. You've done enough for a lot of guys to want you to look like a bad guy."

"…I'm completely unloved."

"Forget it," Tatsuki added, not truly caring about Fujimaru," He ran off. That was his decision."

Kotarou turned to his cousin angrily.

"Oi! Don't even get me **started **on you, Tatsuki! You're the one who felt the need to turn him in in front of everyone! You just keep one-upping yourself at being a cruel prick!"

"Can we **please **stop the arguing? That is all you ladies every do. Bicker, moan, and whine," Koshimi groaned.

She gained no response, so she automatically looked at Tatsuki. He was staring at a specific spot in the darkness. She opened her mind to Tatsuki, but found that he couldn't even see anything. It was then that he grabbed Kotarou's hand.

"HEY!" Kotarou protested, but Tatsuki saw what he needed.

Fujimaru had been nabbed by the suspect.

"Over here!" Tatsuki said, leading them in the right direction. Yuuto gained the lead when he heard Fujimaru's shouting. He was just in time to save Fujimaru from falling off a cliff like the suspect did. Fujimaru got into an argument with Yuuto in which everything Koshimi had told Tatsuki came out in the open.

"I wish he'd killed me. God-dammit! My life is over!"

Yuuto felt bad for the guy and Koshimi smiled as she saw the soft side of Yuuto appear.

"…scratch that idea. That murder suspect was the one who grabbed Matsuoka. Tatsuki just got you two mixed up in the dark."

"Gimme a break! There's no way Oohira would agree to-"

"What do you say, Tatsuki?"

Everyone turned at looked at Tatsuki. He hid his eyes as he replied.

"What do I say to what?"

He then began to walk away. Koshimi went after him. Catching up to him, she put her arm in his. He looked down at her and saw her smiling at him.

"No one ever tells you this enough, Tatsuki, but you're a really nice guy."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before the two made their way back to the cabins together.


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't come?" Kotarou pouted as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder.

It was the last basketball game before the tournament started and Koshimi couldn't make it. Kotarou was a little disappointed.

"I already promised to go shopping with your grandpa. I swear it will be the only game I'll ever miss. Though, I make no promises if you make it to the big leagues one day."

Giving him a peck on the cheek for good luck, Kotarou ran out the door waving. Koshimi turned to find Tatsuki putting on his shoes. She smiled at him.

"Treat him like dirk, yet you go to every game. I wonder…"

Tatsuki ignored her comment and walked to the door. Koshimi looked down at the ground.

"Well, bye. I'll see you later."

Tatsuki stopped at the door.

"You and Grampa be safe, okay? I don't want to come hunting the two of you down like I do with Kotarou."

Koshimi grinned and watched him walk out. That was as close to an admittance of caring as she would get from him. Grandpa Oohira came into the hallway wearing his plaid beret and jacket.

"Ready, Koshimi?"

The two rode to the grocery store on Koshimi's NINJA. After buying all the household items necessary, they went to a coffee shop for a small lunch. Grandpa Oohira sipped his tea contentedly.

"It's so nice having you three kids at home. It gets lonely for an old man when you're alone."

"You're sure we're not much of a handful? I'd hate to be burdening you," Koshimi said.

The two sat next to the window. People bustled by and Grandpa Oohira watched them.

"Burden? You in particular help me take care of Tatsuki and Kotarou. I don't know what I'd do without your help."

Koshimi smiled.

"I'm glad."

"You know…you and Tatsuki have been friends for a very long time. I thought by now the two of you might be a couple."

Koshimi sighed. Again, another person talking about a pairing between her and Tatsuki. She was purposefully blocking out those kinds of thoughts, but it was too hard to just ignore Grandpa Oohira.

"We're just friends."

"Never to be more?"

She was silent. Staring at her coffee, she thought about what to say.

"I don't know. Tatsuki does not want to get involved with girls right now."

"Ah. Well, I hope one day the two of you will be together. If I do say so, the best person for him is you."

Koshimi blushed as Grandpa Oohira smiled at her in a fatherly way. They were soon on their way back to the house. Once there, they found all three boys there. Koshimi ran up to them as Tatsuki moved to bring the groceries into the kitchen.

"How'd the game go, Kota?" she asked.

"We won! It was awesome, though the other team tried to maul me."

Yuuto slung an arm over Kotarou's shoulders.

"The kid gave us a scare. When he got tackled by this guy, we thought he broke his ankle or something. But this guy went over and suddenly Kotarou was fine."

"His name was Mr. Udou! He used to play basketball at Konan."

Koshimi looked curiously at Kotarou. Tatsuki came back from the kitchen and stood by the door.

"Kouichi Udou?"

The boys all stared at her.

"I don't know," Kotarou replied, "Maybe, why?"

"Oh, my cousin went to school at Konan with a Kouichi Udou. They're good friends. I've met him a few times and he is pretty cool."

They dismissed the topic, since they didn't know if they were the same person.

-Next Day-

Koshimi reached school just in time to see Yuuto sent flying by one hard kick from Kotarou. She laughed as she took her seat behind Kotarou. Tatsuki, beside her, was ignoring the two boys.

"What did he do?" Koshimi asked.

"He was getting touchy. We're getting a new student teacher today and Yuuto is hoping that they're female."

"Of course," Koshimi stated, rolling her eyes.

The teacher stood up at the front of the room.

"Is everyone here? I'd like to introduce you to our new student teacher."

The class erupted into mutters and Koshimi could her Yuuto's head praying for a good looking woman student teacher. When Koshimi saw who it was, her jaw dropped. Yuuto was severely disappointed.

"My name is Kouichi Udou. I'm working toward certification in Health and Physical Education. It's nice to meet you all."

Almost all of the girls in the class were twittering about how attractive he was. Kotarou explained to them that he was an alumnus to the basketball team. Mr. Udou began to take attendance. When he got to Ksohimi's name, he looked up and grinned at her.

"Well, there's a pretty little face I know. Doing okay?"

The girls in the class looked at her enviously, but she looked only at Mr. Udou and nodded.

"Yes, Sensei."

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and moving on down the list. Koshimi's mind was drawn to Yuuto's which was in turmoil.

-I can't read his aura. It's not there!-

The sentence was directed at her just before he grabbed Kotarou's hand. That apparently did nothing.

"Next, Urushiyama?"

Mr. Udou looked up to see Yuuto gripping Kotarou's hand.

"Um, is that Urushiyama? Why's he holding hands with a boy? Unless they're, y'know."

Kotarou shoved Yuuto off.

"W-w-w-w…we're **nothing **like "y'know"."

The class laughed as Kotarou flipped out. Going back to the attendance, Mr. Udou came to Tatsuki.

-Well, well…- Koshimi heard Mr. Udou think.

Tatsuki had his usually broody glare on his face.

"Hey. Don't **you** look the tortured soul."

He went on to invite Tatsuki to visit him for counseling as he was a psychology major.

During the class break, Koshimi went to Mr. Udou's temporary office. She found him reading student profiles.

-Cousins, huh? They're complete opposites.-

-You have no idea.-

Mr. Udou turned and smiled at Koshimi. He leaned back in his swivel chair.

"Shi, I haven't seen you since you were in sixth grade. How you been, kiddo?"

Koshimi stood and looked at Mr. Udou.

"I'm fine. You're not going to mess with Tatsuki, are you?"

Mr. Udou sighed.

"To the point, as usual. Reading minds gives you such an unfair advantage. Now, Shi, you know I'm a good guy. I'll let him have what he wants and see how it goes. It'll be purely for his sake, I assure you. But I will say he'll need you."

She looked away from him.

"He always needs me."

Mr. Udou looked her over for a moment.

"You still never got back to me about my offer…"

Koshimi turned and glared at him, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I'm not going to marry you."

Mr. Udou laughed.

"Too hung up on Tatsuki Oohira, as always. I hear he is pretty popular among the high school girls."

Koshimi cringed and turned her back on him.

"I never said I liked him."

Mr. Udou got up and stood beside her.

"You don't have to. It's written on your face, it can be heard in your words, and is evident in your actions toward him. Don't worry, my offer is still open till the day one of us gets married."

Patting her on the head, he began to leave the room.

"Promise me…"

He turned back and looked at her. Her expression was completely serious.

"Promise me you'll be nice…Kouichi."

She walked out of the room, brushing past him on her way out. He stared after her.

"Heh, she'll never take me seriously, that girl."

-Later-

Koshimi sat in the classroom as two girls in the room argued. Tatsuki, who only just walked in, was jumped on by Yuuto to help out. The girls were yelling about a ring they couldn't find. Tatsuki grabbed Kotarou's hand for clearer sight. The exclamation Tatsuki's mind shouted made Koshimi turn to him.

-I still can't see? B-but why?-

As Kotarou angrily distance himself from Tatsuki, Koshimi got up and made her way over to Tatsuki. She led him out to the hallway.

-Why can't I see the past? Touching Kotarou never failed before.-

Koshimi put a hand on Tatsuki's arm. He looked at her.

"For now, just stay calm. Tonight we can talk."

-That night-

Koshimi waited in Tatsuki's room for him. She heard him and Kotarou outside. He had checked again to see if his powers really were gone. He came into his room and sat down beside Koshimi, on his bed, with their backs resting against the wall.

"Udou gave you what you wanted you know."

Tatsuki sighed and laid his head on Koshimi's shoulder.

"I…don't know how to feel. I'm scared and worried, yet relieved."

Koshimi was shocked. He was opening up to her. It was very unlike him. She knew he must feel so confused.

"You don't need to be scared. Trust, Udou. And me."

Tatsuki raised his head and stared at Koshimi. She suddenly remembered what happened the last time they were in his room and she blushed.

"Tatsuki?"

He placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're warm."

"Am I?"

She replaced his hand with her own. She couldn't tell.

"Get some sleep."

"But I don't-"

Tatsuki got up and she followed. Standing up, she suddenly felt feverish. He saw her sway and held her shoulder to keep her steady. He led her to her room. Leaving her there, he went and found a thermometer to take her temperature. Coming back, he found her already asleep. He took her temperature despite her unconsciousness. She was 102.3 degrees Fahrenheit.

-Next Day-

Koshimi had stayed home from school the next day and had slept off her fever. Yuuto and Kotarou went to visit her after school. While Kotarou went to use the restroom, Yuuto told Koshimi that he believed Udou had done something to freak Tatsuki out.

"I hate that guy. He is so full of himself!" Yuuto told her, angrily.

She smiled as she checked his day mentally.

"You're an idiot, letting Udou tease you like he did. But he isn't terrible. I've known him for years. He takes getting used to."

"Who **is **this cousin of yours?" Yuuto asked, curiously.

Koshimi grinned.

"A detective, actually. Love him dearly. He is a bit like Tatsuki, actually. Or…at least he was when he was younger."

"What? Stone cold?"

"No! Distant."

It was then that Kotarou came back.

"Excited for your game tomorrow?" Koshimi asked, easily switching topics.

Kotarou gave her a huge grin in return.

"You bet! I'm starting!"

"Congrats, Kota."

It was then that Tatsuki appeared at the bedroom door.

"Well, look who's home," Koshimi winked at him.

He looked at Yuuto and Kotarou, then at Koshimi.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

"I feel better now. The fever is gone. It was a one day thing."

"Hn."

Yuuto stood up from his seat on the floor. After looking at Tatsuki's aura, he knew that Tatsuki was desperate to talk to someone, and that person was not him or Kotarou.

"I gotta head home. See you at the game tomorrow, Shi."

"I swear I got sick because you keep calling me that. I blame you if I die."

"Happy to oblige, Shi-Shi."

"I take it back. That is worse…"

Kotarou escorted Yuuto out of the house. Tatsuki went and sat on Koshimi's bed.

"I talked to Udou."

"**You** talked **to** Udou, or **he** talked **at** you?"

Tatsuki narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay…sorry. Continue."

"He told me that despite not having my power anymore that things may only get worse."

Koshimi sat up and leaned her forehead against Tatsuki's shoulder.

"He's right. Without your power, you can't just run around playing hero."

Tatsuki sat thinking for a moment. When he looked up he examined Koshimi's face, which she had raised.

"Thinking back, you went through everything I did. You've seen the things I've seen in my mind. Why would you subject yourself to that?"

Koshimi lifted her eyes so she could look into Tatsuki's.

"I did it to try and understand you better, to share your pain. It isn't fair that you go through all that alone."

Koshimi thought she could have been imagining it, but it seemed as if Tatsuki's cheeks had a pink tint to them.

"Thank you," was all he said.

He got up and walked to the door. Before walking out, he stopped.

"Maybe, with my power gone, things can be like they were."

She saw an image of the three of them as children playing in a field pop into his mind. He then left the room. Koshimi lay back down on her bed.

"Why do I feel like it won't be that easy?"


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day of Kotarou's basketball game debut and he was excited. Koshimi rode to the game on her bike. After parking and heading toward the gym, she heard a commotion around the corner.

-Sh-Shit!-

It was Kotarou's voice. Peeking around the corner, she saw three of Sannokura's basketball team members plus two other guys tying Kotarou up. His mouth was taped shut and struggling to free himself from ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"Kotarou!"

She ran toward the guys. They tried to stop her. She landed a kick to one of the guys not on the team, leaving him holding his stomach in pain. The other guys gamed up on her and grabbed her. It wasn't long before she and Kotarou were both tied up.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but we can't let you go till after the game. Same for your friend."

Koshimi kept on yelling, even with tape over her mouth.

"Shut up, before someone notices."

There was a sharp pain to the back of her head before her sight went dark. Her last thought was…

-TATSUKI!-

Tatsuki had just walked into the gymnasium with Yuuto and Mio when he heard the shout. He instantly turned and looked around for Koshimi, but she wasn't there. It was then that Minami called out to Yuuto.

"You guys haven't seen Kotarou anywhere, have you?" he asked.

Yuuto was utterly confused.

"Us? He was supposed to be with you guys. Don't tell me he never showed!"

"No, definitely came to the game with us. Oh, man…"

It was then that Tatsuki stopped listening to the conversation and looked down at the players on the court.

-Both Kotarou and Koshimi missing?-

Yuuto put his hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Where's Koshimi at? She left before all of us," he asked.

It was then that Tatsuki noticed the guys who had tried to hurt Kotarou the other day. He took off running. Yuuto followed after him. Walking out onto the court, he grabbed the front of the number 5 player for Sannokura's team's jersey.

"Where are they?"

"What the **hell**, asshole?"

Yuuto grabbed Tatsuki's arm and tried to pull him off the court.

"Where's Kotarou and Koshimi?"

The guy laughed.

"Who? Oh, the girlie kid. And who's Koshimi? Your girlfriend run away? How the hell should I know where they are?"

Yuuto stared at their auras. He could see yellow, orange, and blue-green for pride, panic, and fear. He knew Tatsuki found the culprits, but the referee was forcing them off the court or forfeit the game. Tatsuki took off once again, but this time to run outside.

-Damn. Where are they? I need a clue.-

It was then that he noticed something on the ground at his feet. As he knelt down to get it, Mio and Yuuto caught up to him. Mio was shocked.

"Huh? Oh my god!"

"She ran over as Tatsuki handed her the charm she had given Kotarou.

"Why is there blood on it?"

"As Yuuto and Mio talked, Tatsuki scanned the area.

-They're nearby, then. Unless they moved them. If it's been a while…shit!-

He took off, thinking to himself. He passed the parking lot with Sannokura's team bus in it and into the school building. He ran into the offices, startling secretaries, opened all the doors he saw, but never found either teenager. Yuuto grabbed Tatsuki.

"For God's sake, Tatsuki! Calm the hell down!"

He pushed him against the wall for him to chill out.

"What's wrong with you? You're running around like you've lost your mind! Just do what you've always- wait. Unless you…can't?"

It only dawned on Yuuto then that Udou had stopped Tatsuki's powers somehow.

"Wow. **This **looks like a real mess."

The two boys looked up to see Udou watching them. As Yuuto started telling him off, Tatsuki punched the wall. Yuuto grabbed him again.

-Koshimi…Kotarou…Where **are** you?!-

"Kota…Koko."

Yuuto let go of Tatsuki.

"Hey. Did you just…what's with you three, anyway?"

-"With" us?-

Tatsuki thought back to when they were little. Even though Koshimi and her family just lived near Tatsuki, they were such close family friends that both families would go visit Kotarou's house together. The three had been inseparable.

-Whenever Kota smiled. Just that alone made me happy. And Koko, she always looked at me with those non-judgmental eyes. Even when I pushed her away, she always stayed by me. It meant the world to me. Because I never wanted them to stop, I always…I'll always…-

Tears began to fall from Tatsuki's eyes. It all seemed so hopeless.

-But I can't. I saved Kotarou before but now I just…can't. Now that Koshimi's gone too…-

"God dammit! **Where are you?!**-

-I'm here! Tatsuki, I'm here! Can you hear me? Tatsuki! Koshimi is with me.-

Tatsuki's eyes widened. He could hear Kotarou's voice.

-Where?-

-Here!-

-Kota?-

-Tak-kun!-

In that instant, Tatsuki's eyes flooded with images of Kotarou and Koshimi being taken away. Kotarou was fighting as Koshimi was limp in their arms. Yuuto stared at Tatsuki strangely.

-His aura's changed. That glowing's really…weird. Is he okay?-

Udou stood nearby, only watching with concern.

"Sannokura's basketball team. Three of them. They brought two others."

Tatsuki began walking to the exit, leaving Mio and Yuuto confused. By the time Yuuto's brain had caught up, Tatsuki was outside. Yuuto ran out of the building to find Tatsuki hitting Sannokura's team bus with a broken pole from the sidewalk fencing. After breaking the lock on the door, Tatsuki went into the bus and floored the two guys inside. He found Kotarou, crying, and Koshimi only just coming to. Tatsuki began to reach out to Kotarou.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He stopped short and stood up.

-My power. I can use it to save him but then I can't get close. It's one or the other.-

Untying Koshimi, he picked her up and brought her out of the bus. Mio and Yuuto ran in and let Kotarou free. Tatsuki carried Koshimi to her bike. Tatsuki had taken the bus, so he found Koshimi's keys in her pocket and started the bike. She was up now, but completely out of it.

"Can you hold on while I drive?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nnn…hnn."

Tatsuki drove slowly to make sure he didn't lose Koshimi on the way back home. By the time they were back, Koshimi was fully awake, but had a splitting headache. Tatsuki brought her up to her room and gave her some aspirin.

"What were you thinking? What did you do to make them kidnap you, too?"

"I was a witness and I had to at least **try **to help Kotarou."

She lay in bed with her eyes closed, not wanting to argue with Tatsuki. He sighed, knowing she only wanted to do the right thing. He couldn't bring himself to admit how afraid he had been of never finding her or Kotarou. He soon heard her breathing gently, meaning she had fallen asleep. He hesitated before kissing her lips.

"Please don't do this to me again," he murmured, leaving the room.

Later on, Koshimi found out from Yuuto and Kotarou that after he had jumped into the game, they had dominated the court. They won the game even though the game was forfeited after Udou turned in the kidnappers. It had been about a week since the game when Udou told the class that his time as their student teacher was over. He would be going to America.

During the lunch break, Yuuto was asked to stop by the Health Room by Udou. After that, he had come back to the classroom to tell Koshimi that Udou had let him see his aura and that it was gold. The teenage boy was in total awe. It seemed to Koshimi that Udou was making it a point to talk to the psychics in the school before leaving. She knew he would probably find Tatsuki and talk to him, since he had talked to her earlier that day.

"He needs to relax. He is only straining the relations between him and Kotarou," Udou had said," And remember, if Tatsuki eventually rejects you, give me a call."

Koshimi's eye twitched, but Yuuto noticed nothing as he was rambling a mile a minute.


	17. Chapter 17

The class was unnaturally noisy when Koshimi arrived at school and walked into the classroom. Taking her seat behind Kotarou, she was surprised to find the small blonde and her usually rowdy best friend wearing unpleasant looks upon their faces.

"Do I want to know what is going on?"

Yuuto huffed and put his head on his hand.

"Some girl sent in a picture of Tatsuki and Kotarou to the most recent issue of **Street Shot**. All the girls are twittering about how good looking Tatsuki is."

Koshimi felt a bit annoyed but let it go. Kotarou grumbled mentally.

-Stupid sexy Tatsuki.-

It was then that the man of the day himself arrived. Some guys in the class teased him.

"Hey there, stud. How's fame treating ya?"

Tatsuki sat down and glared in the opposite direction of them.

"Ask me if I care."

Koshimi couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at his response. He immediately looked at her. She grinned sheepishly and waved at him. She was completely stunned when he gave her a small grin in return.

-After School:-

Koshimi knew that Tatsuki had left school before her, but she hadn't expected him to be waiting for her when she finally drove home.

"Everything okay?" she asked, placing her helmet on the back of her bike.

"Are you busy today?"

He was leaning against the house wall looking extremely self-conscious, which was very, very unlike him. He looked unsure of himself.

"Other than having to do the typical amount of studying, no, I'm not particularly busy. Tatsuki, are you-"

"Feel like going for a ride?"

She stared at him. He was looking past her shoulder.

"Not to go anywhere, but just…drive."

It seemed to click in Koshimi's mind that Tatsuki was trying to take Udou's advice and relax. She smiled.

"Sure."

It was peaceful, just driving without saying anything, out loud or mentally. Tatsuki drove, looking straight ahead. Koshimi, sitting behind him, held on to him. The teenager wasn't the slowest driver, but that didn't bother her. She laid her head on his back, giving in for the first time. She admitted to herself for once that she really did have feelings for Tatsuki.

Suddenly, Tatsuki stopped the bike and Koshimi noticed a basketball come rolling over to the bike. Chasing it was none other than Kotarou Oohira. He picked it up and glared at Tatsuki.

"Yeah? You can stop staring. I'm busy."

Koshimi and Tatsuki noticed a little boy with blonde hair peeking at them from behind Kotarou.

"I'm sure it's important," Tatsuki replied.

Koshimi whacked his back for his rudeness, but he started the bike so she had to grab him before it took off.

"Can it, creep!" Kotarou yelled after him.

Koshimi sighed. The tow of them would always be like this. Tatsuki was now heading back to the house. Once they were back he helped her off his bike, another strange event. Koshimi stood in front of him and studied his face.

"Is something bothering you, Tatsuki?"

"Not really."

"Hmm…all right. Thanks for the ride. It was relaxing."

The two spent the rest of the evening doing homework. When they had finished and come downstairs for dinner, they found Grandpa Oohira looking at the front door.

"Kotarou's not home yet. Was he working tonight?"

Tatsuki stopped at the bottom of the stairs, making Koshimi bump into him from behind.

"No. He was playing with some kid earlier."

Koshimi noticed Tatsuki tense. He was worrying about Kotarou.

-Tatsuki, chill. He's fine.-

-Yeah, right. I'm thinking too much.-

He turned to go back upstairs before rapidly changing his mind and speeding off toward the door. Sliding it open, he came face to face with Kotarou.

"Whew! You startled me! Where are you going?" Kotarou asked.

Koshimi made her way to them.

"Oh, nowhere really. Thought he heard his bike fall over. Told him he was wrong," she covered.

Tatsuki was staring out the door at something.

"Is the guy out there a friend of yours?" he asked.

"What guy?"

Koshimi, through Tatsuki's mind, could see a shadow in the shape of a person, but it was impossible to make out. Tatsuki reached his hand out and touched Kotarou. Tatsuki immediately went rigid. He was blocking out Koshimni from his mind forcefully, but she could still sense the extreme pain radiating from him. He jerked his hand away from Kotarou's. The block to his mind let go.

-Wh-what was that?! I just touched him and…-

Kotarou went to reach out a hand.

"Whoa. Are you okay?"

Tatsuki swatted his arm away.

"**Hey!**"

"Tatsuki!"

He took off running up the stairs, his mind in turmoil. Kotarou was ticked once again. Koshimi placed a hand on his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he just isn't feeling well."

"He needs to do us all a favor and get a shrink."

The blonde stomped off to the kitchen, muttering to himself.

Koshimi sighed.

"Why is it that I already feel like his shrink?" she whispered to herself.

She went upstairs and into Tatsuki's room where he was hiding in the normal corner of his bed. He met her eyes when she walked in, but looked away a second later from shame.

"I know whatever happened hurt, but you don't have to freak out. It only makes Kotarou cross."

She sat down on the edge of his bed. She casually stared up at the ceiling.

"You know, his day was more interesting than just playing with that little boy. His name is Akira, by the way. I checked out his mind and him and Yuuto met a girl today. A photographer, too. Yuuto was trying to pull his moves on her but it didn't work. She later got chased by this guy and Yuuto and Kota helped her get away. They get pulled into all sorts of trouble don't they?"

Tatsuki slid to a spot next to her.

"That depends on if this trouble will carry over to another day. With my luck, it probably will," he replied.

The two grinned at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Kotarou was still raging over Tatsuki's actions from the previous evening so as to scream at Tatsuki for being in the way the next morning. Koshimi sat at her desk and sighed to herself. She wanted to help the cousins get along, but taking care of Tatsuki was practically a full time occupation. Yuuto was peacemaker, but he didn't have to live with the two of them. Thinking of him seemed to make him appear.

"Where's Kotarou? I wanna but him. Is he out sick?"

Koshimi smiled at him.

"Am I not good enough for you to bug, now?"

"No, I love you too much!"

Yuuto gave her a hug, but was pulled off three seconds later by Tatsuki. He wore his typical brooding expression. Yuuto muttered to Koshimi under his breath.

"I see you came to school with Tatsuki, today."

Koshimi nodded. Tatsuki sat down at his desk.

"Kotarou left home before us."

It was then that he seemed to freeze up. Koshimi gave him a sympathetic look. He was panicking.

-Dammit-- I'm losing it. He runs late and I freak out.-

Yuuto looked confused as both Koshimi and Tatsuki got up at the same time.

-I can't take much more of this!-

Tatsuki made his way to the door.

"Um, class starts soon," Yuuto commented.

He and Koshimi exchanged glances and shrugged. They went after him. In the hall, Yuuto almost knocked a girl down in his hurry.

"Jeez, your man, Shi."

"My man?"

"Please, I can see your aura. You can't hide your feelings from me."

Koshimi blushed and picked up her pace. Tatsuki was waiting for her on his bike. Koshimi heard Yuuto snicker as she jumped on behind Tatsuki, but she just stuck her tongue out at him. They drove the route between the school and the Oohira house. At one corner close to the house, Tatsuki stopped his bike. Koshimi could see through Tatsuki that Kotarou had spoken to a girl before getting into a taxi. Tatsuki couldn't make out the license plate number. He turned to Yuuto.

"Hey. Does he know some blonde girl?"

Yuuto looked bewildered.

"Girl?"

"She's about his height," Koshimi observed," Short hair, lots of gel. Ew."

"Doesn't sound familiar," Yuuto thought out loud," The only girl I can think of…is that brunette from yesterday. But she had a ponytail."

He went on to describe more about her before he figured out she was standing in front of him. Tatsuki grabbed her arm.

"**Where is he?**"

"Hey, watched the hands! And I have no idea where he is," she glared," I'm here to help you. We can look for him together."

"Why?"

She explained that she was only in this to take pictures. Tatsuki shoved her, ignoring protests from the girl and Yuuto, and got back on his bike. Tatsuki was deeply afraid and Koshimi didn't need to read his mind to know that.

"We'll find him," she whispered.

It was then that Yuuto's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket. As Yuuto went to answer it, Tatsuki snatched it. Koshimi eavesdropped from Tatsuki's mind.

"I want the girl with the camera. Tell her to be behind the Touyou Building at two with that picture she took. Got that? Give me the film, or I'll give you a corpse."

There was a click and the call ended. Suddenly, Koshimi saw an image of Kotarou in Tatsuki's mind. It was like looking at the negatives of camera film. The photographer girl was quiet, but Yuuto spoke up from worry.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki? Who was that?"

Tatsuki ignored his question and spoke to Koshimi.

-There. But that wasn't the past of…here…-

-It was somewhere dark and narrow.-

"He was kidnapped," Tatsuki finally informed the others.

"Wha?! You're kidding!" Yuuto shouted.

Tatsuki looked at the girl and tossed Yuuto his cell phone.

"A guy you photographed. Give me the film."

Yuuto looked at her also.

"What guy? Not the nutcase from yesterday! God, that freak is sick!"

Koshimi sighed.

"How'd I know things would turn out this way?"

"The films gone."

Everyone looked at her. Yuuto was confused.

"Why's it gone?"

"If you **recall, I destroyed** it because of some **pickup artist**!"

"Eeeek!"

Koshimi hit Yuuto upside the head.

"Stupid, player! It is always your fault!"

Tatsuki was trying to come up with a plan. Koshimi looked at Tatsuki after hearing a part of what he was thinking.

-You can't leave me out of this. - She protested.

-Yes, I can. Just trust me.-

Koshimi pouted, but let him do what he wanted.

-At 2 p.m. behind the Touyou Building-

They had been waiting for half an hour and no one appeared to be coming. Koshimi and the photographer girl were peeking from around the corner at Yuuto and Tatsuki, who were waiting in the empty area behind the building. The girl was prepping her camera. The girls heard Yuuto groan.

"It's 2:30, Tatsuki. I hope you got the right place."

Tatsuki examined the building, once again ignoring Yuuto.

-Maybe he locked him in. Shit. This isn't working.-

Koshimi sighed and put her head back against the wall of the building. She closed her eyes.

"So…what's your name by the way?" she asked.

The girl looked up from her camera as Koshimi opening her eyes.

"Karen. You're Koshimi, right? Yuuto says your name a lot."

"Mmmhm. God, I hope someone shows up soon. Kotarou had better be okay."

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from around the corner. They peeked around and Karen lifted her camera to a position for snapping photos.

"…we've got what you're after, pervert," was all they caught from Yuuto.

"Give it."

The man talking to them was moderately tall with long, shaggy blonde hair. He wore shades to cover his eyes. Yuuto tossed him a roll of film. Tatsuki's plan had been to bluff and hope the guy handed Kotarou over. If he didn't…he'd wipe the floor with him…hopefully.

"Get talking. Where is he?" Tatsuki demanded, getting right to the point.

"Not so fast, sunshine. The kid stays with me until this gets developed," the guy replied," Now get lost."

Tatsuki grabbed his shirt collar. Karen began shooting pictures while Koshimi cringed.

"So violent…" she muttered, but not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Tatsuki!" Yuuto protested.

"Go ahead, tough guy. Deck me. Your boyfriend'll be dead before I even hit the floor. You really think I came alone?"

The guy kept taunting Tatsuki, but the teenager didn't move. The guy suddenly decked Tatsuki in the face. Koshimi had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming and letting him know she and Karen were there. Yuuto was freaking out.

-Koshimi, what can I do? - Yuuto asked. –I can't believe this. That guy's actually schooling Tatsuki. But Tatsuki's aura's red…so he's just taking it?-

-That's Tatsuki for you. He's probably trying to get a clue as to where Kotarou is and to keep him alive. He's taking it for Kotarou.-

"**Stop it**!" Yuuto shouted out loud.

The guy turned to Yuuto.

"Who's the bitch to you, anyway?! If Taku sent you, you're all dead!"

"Who?"

"He finds this out and I'll kill me!"

Karen suddenly stopped taking pictures. Koshimi looked down at her.

"Something wrong?"

"His eyes…!"

She didn't finish her sentence, but Koshimi could see through the close-up on the camera of Tatsuki's face that his eyes had changed color. Though she wasn't alarmed, because weird things like that happened all the time with them, she was extremely interested in why. The guy looked back down at Tatsuki, noticing he was still aware and began trash talking him again. Koshimi could hear his thoughts.

"Unless you **wanna** die for him? You're sure on your way, man. **Sick little freak.**"

-I didn't ask to be like this!!-

Flashes of Kotarou flashed through his mind.

-He changed something in me. I never wanted that. The closer we become…the worse my power gets. I-I know that. But I **need** him, goddammit.-

Suddenly a vision like the earlier one, yet with more detail, appeared in Tatsuki's mind.

-There! I can see a sign. He's in there! Koshimi!-

Koshimi took off running toward the building with the sign that Tatsuki saw. The guy was distracted as she dashed off in that direction that he didn't notice Tatsuki moving. Tatsuki turned and kicked the guy in the face. The guy went down and Tatsuki took off after Koshimi. Yuuto's phone started ringing.

"Who is it? Now's a bad time."

"How dare you hurt Keita, you bastard! Do you think we're bluffing?! You're little friend in dead!"

Tatsuki eventually caught up to Koshimi and took the lead. He saw the past and where the girl had taken Kotarou. Dashing through the building, they finally heard shouting and found the two of them. The girl had a bloody knife in her hands. No one knew they were there. Tatsuki grabbed her wrist and bent in back, throwing her out of the room. He pushed her so hard she went flying into the wall and slid down it unconscious. Koshimi saw Tatsuki kneel down and hug Kotarou. She was shocked, but smiled at something so rare. Kotarou was confused as ever.

"Ta…Tatsuki?" he asked.

Koshimi turned as Yuuto and Karen appeared. Karen was taking pictures like mad. Yuuto was taken aback.

-Whoa. What's going…I've never **ever** seen a white aura like that.-

Though Koshimi couldn't see what he could, she felt something different about Tatsuki's mind that made her believe him.

-Kotarou is very special…to all of us.-

Tatsuki suddenly stood up and pushed Kotarou away. Kotarou started yelling at Tatsuki, not knowing why he did that. Yuuto kept him from doing anything to Tatsuki, who walked over to Karen. She hid her camera behind her.

"Give the film to me."

"No way, pal. These are my spoils of war."

Tatsuki wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed her camera and easily opening it and pulled out the film. He then gave her back the camera.

"Way to be a jerk!"

"Stay away from me."

Karen froze. Tatsuki was glaring at her.

"Screw around again and you'll lose more than film."

The ambulance that Yuuto had taken the time to call could be heard from outside. Tatsuki made his way back to Kotarou, Yuuto, and Koshimi. He leaned against the wall beside Koshimi, his bruises and cuts finally getting to him. Koshimi looked at Karen.

-Did he see me take that picture?-

Koshimi looked at Tatsuki and knew that he had.

Tatsuki had decided to ride with Kotarou to the hospital, as he had passed out from the knife wound in his leg. A piece of the utility knife had broken off in his leg and he'd had to have an operation to remove it. He was staying at the hospital for a while to recover. Apparently, the guy had been meeting a rival gang and thought it got caught on film. Grandpa Oohira was less than happy with the whole affair, but he kept a special eye on Kotarou while he stayed at the hospital. It was decided that Koshimi and Tatsuki should go to school, as Tatsuki wasn't too badly beat up. At school, Yuuto was devastated that he hadn't once gotten Karen's name and Koshimi was taking care not to let him know her name, for the torture to him was just too much fun. He had even missed her aura, which was even better. The two were sitting in class when they heard the teacher talking to Tatsuki.

"Kotarou will need this. Could you bring it to him?"

"Yes."

Yuuto went over to Tatsuki, Koshimi following. He took the paper the teacher had handed Tatsuki out of his hand.

"I got it, man. I'm already going to the hospital."

Tatsuki snatched the paper back and began walking out the classroom door. Koshimi smiled and fell in step beside Tatsuki. She took his arm and he made no motion to detach her. Yuuto followed them.

"So you're going too, are you? Let's all go together. We can buy some flowers!"

Koshimi laughed and was happy that they were all together for a good purpose.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been about a week and Kotarou was still in the hospital, bored out of his mind. Koshimi had gone along with Yuuto, Mio, and Kotarou's little friend Akira for a visit. Tatsuki preferred to stay home. Yuuto thought that a little separation between the two was good for them. Kotarou was up and being rowdy, playing with Akira when a nurse came in. Yuuto was insanely impressed.

"Kotarou...you absolute **fiend**__you. That girl's got assets!"

"Y'think? Nah..."

Koshimi cautiously turned to look at Mio, who was shaking with internal rage. Kotarou noticed and put his hands up in defense.

"M-Mio! I didn't mean—eep!"

They spend awhile at the hospital after Mio's anger died down. Akira told them he could get home himself, after Koshimi expressed that she was worried about him. Koshimi walked with Akira to the playground near his house and let him go home himself after that. Upon arriving home, Koshimi went up to her room to surprisingly find Tatsuki in there wearing his night clothes.

"Uh, hello and welcome to **my** room?"

Tatsuki ignored her welcome.

"You're home late. How's Kotarou?"

"Yeah, so I got back okay. No mugging or anything. Oh, Kotarou? Yeah, he's fine."

Koshimi lay down on her bed with a huge sigh. Tatsuki smirked at her, which made her insides melt a little.

"He apparently has this really...endowed nurse taking care of him. Yuuto was enthralled. Mio...not so much. Upon reading her mind, I found that the nurse finds Kotarou a little too adorable."

"And the reason you were late?"

"I walked little Akira home."

"I see."

They heard the phone rings downstairs. Simultaneously, they headed out the room door and down the stairs. Grandpa Oohira was just hanging up the phone. He looked worried.

"Who called? It's late," Tatsuki commented.

"That was the hospital. They said Kotarou's gone! Either of you don't know where he is, do you?"

Tatsuki looked at Koshimi.

-Gone? The story of my goddamn life...-

"He was there when we visited today. Maybe he got sick of the hospital and went out for a bit?"

Deciding that was exactly what he did, they decided to turn in for the night. Yet the next morning, Kotarou was not back. Tatsuki and Koshimi went to the hospital to find him. They stood outside as Tatsuki was having a hard time making himself enter. Yuuto came running up from behind. He was talking as usual until he noticed that they were just standing there. He frowned and looked at Tatsuki.

"Uh, that's a push door. You have to push it."

Tatsuki pushed the door open and walked in. Koshimi sighed and put a hand on her hip and looked at Yuuto. Reading his mind, she found him pondering on Tatsuki's deep purple aura.

-Maybe he hates doctors.-

Koshimi moved into the hospital wishing that were the case. She observed that Tatsuki had gone rigid and he was putting up a mental wall against Koshimi. Moving over to him, she placed a hand on his back. He glanced at her and straightened. The three made their way to Kotarou's room. Three nurses were already in there, having been searching for Kotarou. The head nurse turned to the three teenagers.

"Oh. You must be the cousin," she said to Tatsuki," Have you heard anything?"

Now that Tatsuki was out of the main hospital area, he had let down his mental wall and Koshimi could see what he was watching. Apparently the flashy nurse had been playing with Kotarou.

-That doesn't look like hospital policy.-

Koshimi sighed and his statement.

"A nurse was here last night," Tatsuki stated.

"Well yeah—they do checks and stuff, " a nurse replied.

"No. The blonde with the heavy makeup," Koshimi informed them.

"And she wasn't "checking" anything."

Yuuto looked surprised.

"The blonde with the make—oh! The male fantasy come true!"

The head nurse looked confused.

"That sounds like Nonomura."

Tatsuki turned and started walking back out of the room. Koshimi followed him out. He wandered down the hall looking for clues. They randomly saw Akira in the hallway, but he just waved at Koshimi and kept moving. Tatsuki looked toward the medication area and stopped.

-A man. What's he doing? Those look like pills.-

Koshimi suddenly saw in Tatsuki's mind that the guy had grabbed Chiba, for whatever reason she was there Koshimi did not know. Tatsuki chased what he was seeing down the hall. Kotarou came into view jumping on the guy.

-There you are.-

"The pharmacy was robbed," he stated, as Yuuto, nurses, and Mio, who had just arrived, came out of Kotarou's room.

A nurse ran over to the pharmacy area.

"Good God! Ma'am over here! Our sedative supply got cleaned out!"

The head nurse passed out as Koshimi kept following Tatsuki down the hall. They made it all the way to the basement. It was there that Tatsuki stopped.

-What's that? The morgue?-

Koshimi cringed as she was suddenly shut off from Tatsuki's mind. The teenager was doubled over and holding his head. He fell to his knees as Koshimi knelt next to him.

"Tatsuki, come on. Let me in, I can ease the pain."

"No…" he choked out.

Yuuto made it to them.

"What's wrong with you? You look like crap. Don't tell me—"

A man placed a hand on Yuuto's shoulder and he turned.

"Are you family of the deceased?"

"Huh? No—we're not related. We're on our way out."

Koshimi held on to Tatsuki who was only up because she was supporting him.

"C'mon, Tatsuki," she whispered.

She didn't know what happened, but suddenly Tatsuki stood up and stared at the morgue door. His mind walls fell and Koshimi saw images of the nurse and Kotarou getting dragged into the morgue. Tatsuki went in and slammed the door open. Yuuto yelled in confusion.

"Tatsuki, what're you doing?"

He opened another door in the morgue that led to the shelving unit inside. Koshimi and Yuuto followed Tatsuki. He pulled open one of the drawers and inside, tied up with rope, were Kotarou and nurse Nonomura.

Koshimi looked at Yuuto who was completely stricken dumb.

-What the **hell?** Good Lord…I give up.-

Koshimi looked at Tatsuki, who was visually relaxing. A thought struck Koshimi at that moment. As long as Tatsuki was always worrying about Kotarou, there couldn't possibly be a chance for him to see her as more than a friend. The feeling burned in her chest, but she just looked away and sighed.

-I guess I'll just have to wait…a few years…-

As it turned out, Chiba had set Kotarou up with a fake love letter to nurse Nonomura, who had gone to Kotarou's room about it. Chiba had stayed to take pictures, but two thugs had come to steal the sedative supply and found her. Eventually, everyone had been roped in. Thanks to Tatsuki telling the police about Chiba being at the hospital, she was able to give them photos she had taken of the thieves.


	20. Chapter 20

Koshimi lay on her bed, wanting the world to go away. She hugged her pillow wishing she didn't like Tatsuki because she wasn't important to him. She was just that girl who was always there bothering him and annoying him and following him and trying to help but never really doing anything at all. She wasn't worth his time. She may have been better off just going with Yuuto early on. She turned her pillow over as the side to her face was soaked from tears shed. She buried her face in her pillow as there was a knock on her door.

"Don't come in," her muffled voice carrying through the door.

The door opened to Tatsuki, brooding expression on his face with only the change of a raised eyebrow.

"I told you to stay out," Koshimi sighed, still talking into her pillow.

"It's unusual for _you_ to put up a mind wall. What exactly are you trying to keep from me?"

"You're so nosy..."

"If that were the case, I would willingly be saving Kotarou's ass every other day."

Koshimi sighed. She didn't want to think about him or his Kotarou rescues.

"Just please leave me alone."

Again ignoring her wishes, Tatsuki sat on her bed instead of leaving. Koshimi groaned.

"You really are a teenage boy."

"It would be unfair of me to leave. Whenever I ask you to leave, you do what you want."

Koshimi's tears renewed themselves and her body started to shake as she sobbed into her pillow. Tatsuki was slightly alarmed. He didn't know what to say because he'd never dealt with a sobbing girl before. Despite having known Koshimi for most of his life, she had always maintained a happy to calm to severely serious attitude around him. She had never expressed this kind of sorrow.

-What the hell do I say?-

"Koshimi…"

It was then that there was a knock on the door revealing Kotarou peeking into the room.

"Hey, what's up with Koshimi?"

Koshimi sat up, puffy red eyes and all and threw her pillow at him. It hit him in the face as Koshimi took her second pillow and buried her face in it. Kotarou was still as the pillow hit the ground at his feet.

"Is she crying?"

Tatsuki nodded.

"Okay then…"

Kotarou kicked the pillow back into the room and, slowly closing the door, walked to his room. Tatsuki turned to look down at Koshimi.

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong, are you?"

She shook her head, curling into a ball. Tatsuki sighed.

"Fine. Then you'll tell me when you're ready, you tell me everything eventually Koko."

He kissed her on the head and left.

Koshimi looked up as the door closed. She sat up in bed and stared at the wall.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

The next evening, Kotarou came home and dashed up to Koshimi's room. He found her doing her homework at her desk.

"Shi!"

Koshimi turned and stared him.

"Did someone die or are you calling me?"

Kotarou panted in front of her door as she walked over to him.

"What's up, Kota? Where is Tatsuki?"

Kotarou's mind started screaming at her. Apparently, Tatsuki had been taking into custody because there had been an oyajigari. The man who had been mugged was completely sure that Tatsuki was the one who had mugged him with some friends, but he had been at the store with Kotarou the whole time.

"What?"

Koshimi dashed downstairs, Kotarou completely confused as he hadn't said anything to her. He followed after her. They found Grampa Oohira standing in front of the telephone in the hall.

"Tatsuki has to stay."

"They put him in **jail?**" Koshimi exclaimed.

"What?" Kotarou followed.

"Mm. They're keeping him overnight."

"How come? There's no way they can pin that mugging on him. He was with me!"

"He acted up in the interrogation room and hit another officer. Oh my poor heart."

"Grampa!

Koshimi groaned and put a hand to her face. She could just imagine all the horrors that Tatsuki was seeing at the moment. They had to get him out of there. Instead of going to school right away the next morning, Koshimi and Kotarou went with Grampa Oohira to get Tatsuki out of jail. When they saw him, he looked terrible.

"Tatsuki!" the two shouted together, running over to him.

Kotarou stopped midway.

"What happened?"

Koshimi wish she could answer, but even if she could Tatsuki was refusing to let her see what he had gone through during the night. When Tatsuki reached them, he couldn't look them in the eyes.

"I'm dirty," they heard him mumble.

-What?-

Koshimi watched as Tatsuki reached a hand up and touched the side of Kotarou's face. It lasted only a moment before Tatsuki removed his hand and made his way over to his grandfather. He didn't give Koshimi a second glance. While Kotarou was completely confused by the relief that had appeared on Tatsuki's face after touching him, Koshimi held herself in her arms. She felt beyond reject. Not a look, not a touch, just no recognition whatsoever. She only barely heard Grampa Oohira suggest that she and Kotarou go back to school.

At school, Yuuto was severely concerned by the demeanor on his friends' faces.

"Man, I leave you guys alone for a **day**. They really locked him up?"

Koshimi hadn't spoken at all that day, so Yuuto was directing all his questions at Kotarou.

"Yeah. And I think he took it pretty hard. He was pale and shaking when they let him out."

-Why won't he talk to me?-

" do know what this means, don't you? We need to find that asshole mugger and prove Tatsuki's innocence."

-Why won't he let me help?-

"Mm."

-Does he not trust me?-

Yuuto looked between his two friends. For the first time Kotarou was giving off a complicated aura to read, while Koshimi's was deep red, deep purple, and a few random different colors. They were both seriously in the dumps. Yuuto knew how Koshimi was feeling and could imagine why, so he focused on the unnatural aura Kotarou was giving. Koshimi stared at the ground as Kotarou told Yuuto that he felt he should stay by Tatsuki for the time being instead of going around looking for the real mugger. She heard Yuuto say he'd look himself while Kotarou tended to Tatsuki. Kotarou made his way home and Yuuto took his spot next to Koshimi and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Love bites. That's why I try to fall too hard for someone."

"What are you talking about, I don't love him. I can barely stand him."

Koshimi clenched her fists, anger making her shake. Yuuto could just barely see her eyes holding in tears of both sadness and anger.

"What happened?"

Koshimi sighed and closed her eyes.

"He wouldn't even talk to me. He didn't even look at me. I'm useless Yuuto. I don't know why I'm here. I could be in America and not have to deal with this. No one needs me. Not you, not Kotarou, and definitely not Tatsuki. I'm just there. I can never do anything to help anyone ever."

Yuuto rubbed her shoulder.

"Now that isn't true. Without you here, Tatsuki would talk to no one ever. He confides in you."

"You have no idea how untrue that is."

"No, it's true. Have you ever considered how much Tatsuki tells you compared to anyone else."

"It's because he doesn't really have a choice, Yuuto. I can read his mind. He knows that keeping me in the dark about everything is pointless so he just takes the easy way and lets me in."

Yuuto couldn't help but grin. She didn't see it. She didn't see how whenever Tatsuki saw Yuuto near her, or any other guy for that matter, he intently examined the male's every move. If Yuuto touched her, Tatsuki pulled them off. She couldn't even see that Tatsuki blocked her mind only when he was going through desperate pain that he didn't want to share, lest it destroy her thoughts. Tatsuki, at all costs, was seeking to keep Koshimi as pure as he possibly could.

"I don't know what power Tatsuki has, Koshimi, but it seems to me he tries extra hard to make sure his power doesn't affect your life. I suppose he doesn't want you to be broody and anti-social just like he is. What happened while he was in jail must have been so frightening that he was afraid for your mind. Don't give up on him yet."

Koshimi looked at Yuuto. He was being serious. He didn't know whether Tatsuki knew it or not, but he deeply cared for Koshimi to a point it passed over normalcy. He was cautious around her. Their relationship was not normal, but it was important.

"Alright…I won't give up yet…but please stop giving good advice, my opinions of you might change to being positive."

"Hey!"


	21. Chapter 21

Upon arriving home, Koshimi found Kotarou standing dejectedly outside Tatsuki's door. Apparently, Tatsuki hadn't wanted to talk.

-Dammit, Tatsuki…Why do you keep shutting me out?-

While Kotarou walked to his room, Koshimi went and changed out of her school uniform before standing outside of Tatsuki's door. She sighed to calm herself before knocking on the door. There was no answer.

"Tatsuki, its Koshimi."

There was still no answer.

"Tatsuki, please open the door…"

She leaned her head against it, trying to hear inside. He was in there, alright. She could hear him moving around as if tempted to do something, but didn't know what.

"I'm sorry," Koshimi talked to the door," I'm sorry if I upset you, I…I'm sorry if I've annoyed you to the point that you don't want to talk or even look at me. I'm sorry that you had to go through something so painful that I can't imagine. Why won't you let me in, Tatsuki? I'm sorry that I can't be normal and not delve into people's minds when they're around. It's what I do and I want to help you. At least _talk_ to me! I can't…I can't take it, Tatsuki."

She stood before the door a moment longer. She was about to turn and walk back to her room, just as defeated as Kotarou, when the door creaked open. Tatsuki stared out at her for a second before moving out of her line of sight. Koshimi stepped into the room. Once inside, the door closed. The room was pitch black, but Tatsuki grabbed her wrist and led her over to sit on his bed. He lay down on it.

"I don't want you to see the horrible things I see…They poison my mind and drag me down. If you knew the things I saw, you wouldn't be so eager to see them for yourself. I'm trying to protect you from the horrors. All the nightmares…they're scarring. It tears me apart."

Koshimi heard Tatsuki sigh in the darkness. She reached out her hand, finding his shoulder, and then brought her hand up to his face. She felt a lone tear leave his eye. She lay down on the bed and cuddled close to Tatsuki, resting her head against his, her hand still on his face.

"I would rather suffer with you than watch you suffer alone."

Tatsuki wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You don't know what you are asking."

"From now on, let me be there. Please don't push me away anymore."

Tatsuki was silent for a moment, trying to think. He was trying to find a reasonable way to explain why he shouldn't let her see the things he saw, but he was coming up empty.

"I won't keep you out any longer unless I believe it is far too much than you should have to bear. If I even remotely feel your mind being destroyed slowly, I won't show you anymore. Agreed?"

Koshimi smiled to herself and buried her head in Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Agreed."

She moved to retract herself of Tatsuki, but he just held her tighter.

"Please stay like this for a little longer. My stay in jail really tore me apart."

Koshimi settled herself back in Tatsuki's arms.

"Of course."

That evening, Koshimi received a phone call from the hospital.

"Excuse me, but are you Miss Koshimi Higura?" asked the voice.

"I am."

"Your friend, Yuuto Urushiyama placed you down as a contact along with a Kotarou Oohira with this same number. Your friend has been stabbed. Would you please come down? He isn't doing very well."

Koshimi almost dropped the phone. Yuuto? Stabbed?

"O-of course. I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and ran to the stairs.

"Kotarou! Get your ass down here. We have to go to the hospital. Yuuto got stabbed!"

"WHAT!"

Kotarou bounded down the stairs three at a time. He crashed into Koshimi, but she steadied him. He looked up at her in worry.

"He went looking for the guy who framed Tatsuki, didn't he? Gawd, he got stabbed trying to help me."

The two put on their shoes.

"Get on my bike. He isn't doing well."

They were soon at the hospital and tearing through the hallways. Kotarou would stop and ask people where he was. When they had reached the third floor, Karen's head popped out of a hallway.

"Over here."

The two made their way to her. Kotarou reached her first.

"You again. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, pointing through a glass window in front of her," I just gave blood. You're friend needed a transfusion."

Koshimi pressed a hand to the glass. She could barely see him with so many doctors and nurses working on him. Kotarou's mind screamed of worry. Karen's mind was calmer, but there was uncertainty for Yuuto there.

"Yuuto…" she breathed.

Karen crossed her arms.

"It was probably the same muggers. They looked like high school students. He was attacked after asking about the oyaji-gari. And afterwards, they told him to stay out of their business."

Kotarou's mind blazed with so many rapid thoughts that Koshimi couldn't keep up. She turned to Kotarou as he clenched his fists, eyes downcast.

"You," he aimed at Karen," Where'd he get stabbed?"

Koshimi stepped toward Kotarou.

"Near the animal hospital on the other side of the municipal apartment complex."

"No. Karen, don't tell him!"

She was too late, as Kotarou turned and dashed out of the hallway. She was about to go after him when Karen beat her to the hall exit.

"Wait up!"

"Karen!"

"Someone has to stay with your friend, so stay. I can't miss this. It's a photographer's paradise."

"COULD YOU A LEAST CARE THAT HE COULD GET HURT? Augh! Dammit!"

They were gone in an instant. Koshimi growled and kicked the wall, alarming some nurses in the area.

-Shit, shit, shit. If he doesn't come back in twenty minutes, I'm calling Tatsuki. No, I can't do that. But if Kotarou…ARGH!-

Koshimi paced the area of the hallway. After waiting fifteen minutes, she called Tatsuki on his cell phone.

"….Hello?"

"Tatsuki! It's Koshimi. Yuuto got stabbed and Kotarou-"

"Yeah, Grampa told me about Yuuto. Somehow I had a shadowed vision of Kotarou being grabbed by a group of guys."

Koshimi swore loudly.

"I knew I should have gone after him! Karen! I'm going to hurt her…"

"Look, I'm where Yuuto got stabbed. I'll call you back after I find him."

"Tatsuki!"

The phone cut off. Koshimi sighed. She was stuck doing nothing. And this time she was nowhere close enough to even try and help. She sighed knowing it was going to be a long night. The stress was overwhelming. After a few hours, a doctor came out and told her that Yuuto was stable and that she could stay with him in the room that they put him in.

Late that night, she got a phone call from Tatsuki to tell her that he found Kotarou. He had gone after the muggers and the one in charge had tried to toss him off a building, but Tatsuki saved him again. The real muggers were arrested and Tatsuki was cleared of all charges.

"That's great, Tatsuki. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help…"

"I prefer it that way. I'd rather not have to worry about you getting hurt on a daily basis. When are you coming home?"

Koshimi smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Yuuto is stable and Kotarou can come see him in the morning. So, I'll be home soon."


	22. Chapter 22

It had been about a month since Yuuto's accident and he was back to his normal ways. It was a Saturday and Koshimi was out shopping with Yuuto and Kotarou. Yuuto was being his naturally annoying self by teasing Kotarou. There was no way it would ever be quiet when she went out with these two.

"Don't touch me, manwhore! I'm sure you're swimming with disease," Kotarou said, shoving Yuuto off him.

Yuuto latched onto Koshimi, who just sighed.

"Egad! How cruel! Koshimi, tell him I'm no such thing!"

"I refrain from commenting."

"You're cruel, too!"

Kotarou turned and glared at him.

"Maybe if you didn't stop to talk to **everything with soft skin and boobs, **we could actually **go **places together!"

Yuuto rubbed his face against Koshimi's cheek, making her gag.

"But…soft skin…and…"

"HANDS OFF, CREEPY ASS!" Koshimi shouted, pushing him off of her.

She marched over to Kotarou and they linked arms.

"I hope you get a stroke," they announced together.

Yuuto stared at them stricken dumb. He started to follow them when his attention was drawn behind him.

"Um, excuse me? You wouldn't happen to be…Oh my God! It **is **you! Yuuto Urushiyama! Do you remember me?"

A girl with short black hair and happy looking eyes was standing before them. Koshimi noticed Yuuto's mind blank out, meaning he didn't remember her. Koshimi shook her head at him.

"And how could I forget such perfection? Long time no see, my dear."

Kotarou stared at Yuuto in disgust.

"Barf."

The girl laughed a genuinely happy laugh.

"Wow! Ha ha! **You've **sure changed."

Yuuto looked taken aback.

-Lime green…-

Koshimi stared at her best friend like he was crazy before she realized he was talking about the girl's aura.

"Kyo…Kyoko?"

"So you do remember! Piece of advice, guy—get working on those pick up lines."

Koshimi grinned. She liked this girl. Her mind was an open window and she appeared to be a really nice person.

"Oh. Uh, right. Sorry about that. I just didn't, um, God, it's really you."

Kotarou was just as surprised as Koshimi to hear him apologize to someone for using a pick-up line on them. Koshimi looked at Kotarou who was examining his friend.

-What's up with Yuuto? It I didn't know any better, I'd almost think he was sincere.-

Koshimi knew that the scary part was that Yuuto really **was **being sincere.

The girl's phone rang and she answered it, Yuuto staring at her in a daze the whole while. After she got off the phone she noticed Koshimi and Kotarou. As Kotarou was closer to Yuuto, she looked at him the most.

"Wow, your girlfriends cute. I won't interrupt."

With that she waved good bye, leaving a shocked Kotarou standing between Yuuto and Koshimi. Koshimi burst into laughter, doubling over in hysterics.

"Wait! I'm not—You ass! Clarify! My masculinity's at stake here! Koshimi, stop **laughing**!"

Koshimi eventually got over her fits of laughter enough to notice that Yuuto was still in la-la land. She moved around Kotarou and put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her.

"C'mon, Big guy, let's go to Kotarou's and my house."

When there Kotarou and Koshimi could only watch while Yuuto sat on the floor and stared at the wall. Koshimi sat on Kotarou's bed, looking into Yuuto's mind. He was apparently thinking about a past memory because she could see an image of a junior high Yuuto. That Yuuto had been a pushover who never looked up at people because of the murky colors that surrounded people. That Yuuto found it better to say "yes" when people asked him to do something instead of looking them in the eyes and turning them down. Then, Koshimi recognized Kyoko. She didn't have a color to Yuuto and she was trying to tell him to learn to stick up for himself.

It was then that Tatsuki opened Kotarou's bedroom door.

"Here. From Grampa."

Kotarou turned toward the door. He had brought a tray of tea for the three of them in the room.

"Tatsuki! Could you come here a sec? Something's wrong with Yuuto," Kotarou stated, taking the tray," He's not talking and I-"

"Bye."

The door slammed shut. Koshimi couldn't help from grinning as Kotarou fumed.

-Nobody respects me.-

"Don't worry, Kotarou. I still respect you," Koshimi smiled at him.

He stared at her with wide eyes.

-Oops.-

"How'd you know-?"

Koshimi laughed and waved a hand at him.

"Did I guess what you were thinking? It's really not that hard to guess when Tatsuki slams doors on you what you're thinking. Maybe he'll come around one day."

Kotarou accepted that answer to Koshimi's relief. She could tell that Kotarou was still worried about Yuuto. The young man had never looked so solemn in their presence before. Yuuto's mind was still thinking about the past. At this point she could see flashes of Kyoko being really nice to him and trying to get him to look people in the eyes. Then he overheard her turning down a guy because she liked someone else. Koshimi smiled and relaxed a bit in her spot on the bed. Yuuto had liked her but had thought that she liked someone else. He stopped talking to her for two months and then she had gone to transfer to another school. After that, Yuuto had really started to look at people to see the true colors of their hearts.

Koshimi was brought out of Yuuto's mind by the sound of his cell phone going off. Kotarou was standing in the middle of his room fuming. Koshimi was alarmed as Kotarou bopped Yuuto on the side of the face, pulling him out of his reverie.

"K-Kotarou? What was **that **for?"

"If I have to listen to your cell phone ring another **second, **I'm jamming it down your throat! Answer it already!"

"Such violence. Your adorable face hides a vicious soul," Yuuto mumbled to himself as he answered his phone.

Koshimi tilted her head and looked at Kotarou.

"Wow, Kotarou, how aggressive of you. Has Mio seen this side of you? I think she'd be thrilled."

Kotarou's face burned red and he turned away from her. Yuuto stood up as he finished his phone call. He looked worried.

"Yuuto?" Koshimi asked.

"Sorry, guys. I guess it's back to Shibuya for me."

Koshimi stood up as well.

"Why? Is everything okay?

"Kyoko's disappeared."

Kotarou followed Yuuto to the door. Koshimi was right behind them.

"Wha? Well, wait up! We'll help you look."

Yuuto stopped in the doorway, causing Kotarou to crash into his back.

"Yuuto."

Koshimi waited.

-This isn't my business. And it's not like I have a great track record of facing her when it counts.-

"We're wasting time, Yuuto. Come on!"

-She wouldn't want me to save her.-

"Wait. I don't wanna go."

Koshimi stayed silent. This wasn't her pep talk to give. Kotarou grabbed Yuuto's wrist.

"I thought you were knee-jerk when it came to girls. Man, she was the prettiest we saw all day. We're going!"

"Oi!"

Kotarou looked back at Yuuto. Koshimi just leaned against the doorframe, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Where's that crazy bravado?"

Yuuto stared at Kotarou. Kotarou's aura was lime green. Apparently, Kotarou had always reminded him of another person with a distinctive lime green colored aura. Both Kotarou and Koshimi were surprised when Yuuto suddenly hugged Kotarou.

"Uh, Yuuto…you're gonna strangle him…!"

"Windpipe…closing!"

Yuuto was laughing like a nutcase.

"Damsel-rescue it is!"

"Leggo of-!

Kotarou stared down the hallway to see Tatsuki watching from in front of his room, a hand on the doorknob.

-Geh! And an audience. Great.-

Koshimi loosened Yuuto's grasp on Kotarou as Tatsuki opened his door.

"Wait a sec, Tatsuki. Could you help us look for-"

"We'll be fine," Yuuto stated, heading toward the stairs.

Kotarou still hung back.

"Yuuto's friend is missing. Yuuto's bailed you out a bunch of times, hasn't he? We'll be near Loft in Shibuya, Tatsuki."

Koshimi watched a moment longer as the boys went downstairs. Tatsuki stood thinking. She left him there and followed the other two. Soon, two motorcycles were making their way toward Shibuya.

When there, they went back to where they had met up with her. They were going to check the Loft when a girl bumped into Kotarou.

"Yikes. Sorry."

When he turned to look at her, he was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Koshimi tapped Yuuto's shoulder and pointed at Kotarou and the girl.

"Mm. I'm f-fine. I'm sorry….it's nothing, really."

-Hoo boy. That's one nasty mix of brown and gray. And I'm either seeing things or its getting darker.-

"We've gotta go," Yuuto said, aloud to Kotarou.

"Right."

Yuuto couldn't put the girl out of his mind as they kept walking. Koshimi tapped into Yuuto's mind again.

-What happens when a black aura gets bigger and bigger?- she thought to him.

-Black's the color that reflects- no, absorbs all light, right? So maybe it eats up colored auras. Which would mean…-

Yuuto turned to Kotarou.

"Crap. Kotarou, I think she's going to kill herself."

"**WHAT? God, we can never just go out!**"

Kotarou took off running, Yuuto and Koshimi following not too far behind. Yet no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find her. Kotarou suggested that he keep looking for the girl while Koshimi and Yuuto find Kyoko, but Yuuto said Kyoko was strong enough to take care of herself a little while longer. They kept searching until they found Karen instead.

"God in Heaven! It's the delectable Karen!" Yuuto announced.

"Well, if it isn't Casanova."

Yuuto looked like he'd been stabbed, which made Koshimi giggle to herself as he muttered about him telling her his name. Kotarou walked up to Karen.

"Hey! You haven't seen a girl in a flowered dress, have you?"

"Yeah, she went that way," Karen said, pointing to her right.

"Thanks!"

He took off running. Koshimi ran up to Karen.

"Wait, Kotarou!"

He stopped in his tracks. Koshimi turned to Karen.

"You! Why do you always tell him what he asks? Seriously?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Karen asked.

"We're afraid she may hurt herself," Kotarou informed her.

"What do you mean? Are you sure?"

Yuuto stood up and he and Koshimi walked over to Kotarou.

"I'm never sure. But I'm usually right."

"Ha?"

"You didn't know? Yuuto's got a sixth sense," Kotarou stated.

They three of them ran off into the crowd. But they still couldn't find her at all.

"You go East, I'll go-"Kotarou started to say.

It was then that a voice got to them through the crowd.

"Don't waste your time. She's not there."

Tatsuki stood in his typical all black outfit with his black gloves. Kotarou dashed up to him.

"Okay. I won't go there, then. I take it you saw her?"

"**Maybe.**"

Koshimi grinned.

"Yes or no, Tatsuki?" Kotarou said, irked.

Tatsuki turned and began to walk away from him. Kotarou was about to rage when Yuuto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, kid. Just follow him."

They followed Tatsuki for awhile until he point up at an overpass. They could see the girl climbing up onto the edge of the railing. Everyone stared up in alarm as Kotarou made for the stairs.

"Holy—"Yuuto started, but couldn't finish.

"Somebody stop her!" Koshimi yelled.

They dashed up the stairs. As she was about to jump, Kotarou grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kotarou yelled at her.

The girl lie shaking on the ground and Kotarou could only listen as she started to speak.

"She was n-nice to me. I shouldn't've brought her to…Nnn! She was w-worried about me. She was only trying to help!"

-That girl's really worried about something. Her aura's blue-green.-

Koshimi stood back as Yuuto made his way over to Kotarou and the girl.

"Who are you talking about?" Kotarou asked," Are you in trouble?"

She stared to say she was fine as she sat up, but she refused to look Kotarou in face. Yuuto could see his old self in this girl. Yuuto wondered if the same person who had helped him and also helped this girl. Kotarou turned to Yuuto.

"I've got it, Yuuto. Take Tatsuki and go look for-"

"Where's Kyoko?" he asked.

Kotarou was confused.

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl's aura went purple in fear. Yuuto guessed that the girl was being blackmailed to keep her mouth shut. Yuuto knelt down next to her.

"You can't let other people tell you what to do. No one will respect you that way. Look up and face the world, girl. She was pretty nice to you, wasn't she?"

Koshimi gleaned an image from the girl's mind of Kyoko taking her hand and helping her off the ground.

"You can save her. Swallow your fear and tell me where she is."

The girl looked up at Yuuto.

"Yamate Avenue…at the f-family restaurant. Please, help her…!"

Yuuto stood and put a hand on her head.

"Thank you."

With that he dashed off, Koshimi followed.

"C'mon, Kotarou!"

"Me? But I'm helping **her**."

"She's fine! Let's go!"

-She looked me in the eye. She doesn't need us anymore.-

Koshimi contemplated Yuuto in her mind.

-He's deeper than many would imagine.-

As she ran down the stairs after Yuuto, Kotarou right behind, she felt the mentality of someone familiar. Glancing back quickly, she saw Karen watching the girl who was now smiling as if she had something to live for. Karen was finally noticing that all four of them were special. She saw Karen turn and run after them. When they got back to the bikes, Kotarou jumped on the back of Yuuto's bike. Tatsuki was standing beside his bike and Koshimi by her bike when Karen reached them.

"Wait! Take me with you!"

She reached Tatsuki's bike and touched the back of it.

"Can I sit here?"

Koshimi glared at the brunette, but Yuuto turned and freaked out.

"**Karen wants to come!** Over here, my sweet! He was just keeping it warm for you!" he said, throwing Kotarou off his bike.

Karen jumped on and off they went.

"Hey! Stupid asswipe!"

Kotarou glanced at Tatsuki who just stared at him.

"Can…Can I ride with you? Please," Kotarou asked, cautiously.

"Feh. Get a license or a 10-speed."

Koshimi smirked and shook her head. Poor fifteen year old Kotarou. He stomped over to Koshimi.

"How about you?" he asked.

Koshimi put a hand on Kotarou's shoulder.

"I think this is something Yuuto has to do on his own. But…we'll follow without him knowing, okay?"

Kotarou happily jumped on the back of her back after she had got on and started it. She noticed Tatsuki watching them.

-We'll see you at home, Tatsuki.-

-You're a bad influence.-

Koshimi winked and stuck her tongue out at him before heading off in the direction Yuuto went. After Yuuto got off his bike, they did the same and followed him on foot. They moved around the building he stopped at so they could hear Kyoko and Yuuto's conversation without them knowing.

"…I look calm?" Kyoko said," That's funny—I can't get my knees to stop shaking."

She was sitting on the stairs in front of the restaurant and Yuuto knelt in front of her.

"Look. Um, when I got in trouble something cool happened. I started to think of you. And that helped me stand up for myself. You **did** save me. Thank you, Yuuto."

Kotarou looked up at Koshimi and smiled.

"I like this one."

Koshimi nodded and they headed home, letting the two of them talk without being overheard. The next day she was heading back home and Yuuto has asked Kotarou and Koshimi to come with him to see her off.

"I'm really glad you helped out that girl," Kyoko said to them," I felt kinda bad, complicating her situation with those "friends" of hers."

The girl they had helped, named Eri, had been paying these two girls to be her friends. They had been using and blackmailing her by saying that was what friends did.

"Now I can sleep at night. Thanks for that."

"Sure."

Kyoko turned and stared at Kotarou. She moved toward Yuuto and leaned into his ear.

"Are you **really** sure he's a boy? I think he's yanking your chain."

"Believe me, I checked."

Koshimi laughed as Kotarou yelled," I can hear you!"

The speakers called Kyoko's train and she started to head toward the platform.

"And Yuuto?"

"Hm?"

She grabbed his face and pulled it right in front of her face.

"K-Kyoko?"

"Good. You really **are** better. Don't hide those pretty eyes."

"Mm."

With that, she headed for her train back to Kobe. Yuuto watched until her train left. Kotarou and Koshimi stood on either side of him.

"You okay, man?" Kotarou asked," You never did tell her how you feel."

Yuuto smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I like our relationship just the way it is."

Kotarou looked up at him and smiled.

-Wow. That was a pretty cool thing to say.-

Suddenly, Yuuto grabbed Kotarou and turned him in a direction that he himself was looking.

"**Hottie alert! Hottie alert! **That girl's got more curves than a highway interchange! Kotarou, let's talk to that one!"

Koshimi leaned against the wall she was next to and watched as Kotarou mentally took back what he thought. She figured she was the only person who would ever know just how deep or cool their friend Yuuto truly was. As they were heading off, Yuuto turned to Koshimi.

"Coming, Shi?"

She stood up and walked over to them. Yuuto linked his arm with hers.

"Like I'd let you leave me somewhere."

With that they left to wherever Yuuto's eyes took him next.


	23. Chapter 23

At school the next day, the boys had their noses in a newspaper article. Koshimi sat on Yuuto's desk and peered over his shoulder. There was a picture of a seventeen year old girl on the front. The headline read "Series of Attacks on Tokyo High School Girls". She turned her nose up in disgust.

"They really have some sickos out there these days."

Yuuto turned and finally noticed her sitting there and leaned over in his seat.

"Shi!"

"Stop trying to look up my skirt."

"Urk!"

Tanaka, the person closest enough to hear, laughed at Yuuto's failure. Jumping up, the tall brunette pulled the girl into his arms and started rubbing his cheek against hers. She sat unmoved with no expression on her face.

"Look out, Shi! I don't want you to end up like those other girls. I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Fine, but let me out of your death grip!"

Yuuto released her as a pencil whacked him in the back of the head. He turned to see Tatsuki walking in the door without looking at them.

-Don't think I didn't see that angry red streak in your aura.-

Kotarou cheerfully made his entrance into the classroom.

"Morning, guys!"

"Here he comes!" Tanaka laughed.

Koshimi raised a confused eyebrow until she noticed Yuuto attacked Kotarou in a hug.

"Kotarou! There's a serial murderer in town with a taste for high school girls, my little lamb! Think of your safety."

Kotarou kicked Yuuto's ass halfway across the room. Koshimi just crossed her legs in boredom as Kotarou ran into Tatsuki and they had the typical morning exchange.

"Today seems as if it should be typical," she noted.

"Not quite. We're getting new classmates today."

Yuuto's ears perked up as he picked himself off the floor.

"Are they hot? Tell me they're hot!"

"Well, one is…"

The class turned as the teacher walked in with a boy with somewhat long black hair and a girl with short black hair. The boy was smiling a ton while the girl looked completely serious.

"Class, meet our new transfer students!"

The boy stepped up first.

"Heya! I'm Kazuma Koutari, age sixteen. I hail from lovely Wakayama. My hobby is spending quality time with the female population! I'm looking for a girlfriend…and this here's my first time in Tokyo. I'd like to go on the open market, if you know what I mean."

As most of the girls in the class got psyched up about the cute new boy, Kotarou sat rigidly in his seat. Koshimi looked at the blonde in curiosity.

"That's what this world needs…another Yuuto."

The psychic girl snorted quietly as Yuuto leaned toward her and Kotarou.

"Talk about no class. He's a pervy flirt!"

Kotarou turned to him in disbelief.

"Hello, pot? Meet kettle."

Their attention was drawn back to the front as the girl stepped forward. Most of the guys leaned forward at their desks. The girl was pretty, with the body and face of a model, except for the fact that she was only about 5'5".

"Now she's not bad…" Yuuto whispered.

"I'm Yuna Nakamura. I'm sixteen years old and lives with Koutari and have been for eight years due to extenuating circumstances."

Kazuma Koutari jumped in front of her before she continued.

"I assure you that we are not together in any way, ladies."

"Have a seat, Kouta-"

The teacher stopped as the new boy made a beeline for Tatsuki and appeared to look him over. Koshimi frowned at the two.

-What the hell is this? - Tatsuki thought.

"Do you two know each other?" the teacher asked.

The mind-reader narrowed her eyes.

-Bastard…-

"No, sir! But since he's the best-looking guy in class, I figure he's my rival. Just sizing up the enemy, sir."

"Save your social predation for the break!"

The class laughed as the two transfer students made their way to their new seats.

"That was pretty funny," Kotarou said.

Yuuto and Koshimi shared a glance, knowing things weren't that simple.

-Yeah? He doesn't think so. His aura's red and black…which means he's pissed with Tatsuki. But why?-

-I can't tell, the guy is half blocking his mind and not even on purpose. That's odd. The word revenge popped up. He wants revenge against Tatsuki, but for what I don't know. The girl though…she's a human lie detector.-

Yuuto looked at Koshimi in confusion.

-What does that mean?-

At the break, Koutari was talking with the boys in the class. Yuna stood beside him, no visible expression on her face. Tatsuki, Koshimi, and Yuuto sat not too far away so that they could hear what was said well enough. Koutari was speaking with Kotarou, specifically.

"So Tatsuki's your cousin, is he? Do you guys live together?"

"Well, sorta. But don't waste your time. He's not your rival. Tatsuki doesn't play the dating game."

"For real? Why not? Is it because he is hooked on that hottie sitting over by him?"

The boy glanced over at her and winked, but she just turned her head.

Tanaka laughed.

"No one knows about that one, but you should be more worried about pretty little Kotarou."

"Nah, the kid's got a girlfriend, remember?" another guy said.

"Is that right? What's she like?"

"Older…and cute as hell."

"Oooh, gimme pictures!"

Kotarou laughed and waved a hand

"I-I couldn't….but if you insist."

Koshimi rolled her eyes at the innocent little blonde.

"Wow, she's **totally** cute! Now I'm jealous!"

Yuuto scoffed in disgust and turned to Tatsuki.

"Are you sure you've never met him before?"

"I'm sure."

Koshimi looked back at the group and focused in on the new girl.

"Seems a little put out, that one," Yuuto commented, quietly.

Koshimi got up and brushed down her skirt. The two boys looked at her.

"Might as well make friends right?"

"With a friend of that sleazy jerk?"

"You know…that's what some people call **me**…"

She left Yuuto struck dumb as she walked over to Yuna. She didn't fail to notice that Koutari's eyes snapped to her as she reached Yuna. The look was almost suspicious, but he looked away from her quickly. Brushing it off, Koshimi smiled as Yuna noticed her. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Koshimi Higura. I live with the Oohira's."

"Do you really?"

Koshimi looked over and saw the Koutari was smiling at her. He walked over to her and stood between her and Yuna a bit.

"That's pretty cool. Are you an item with the broody Oohira?"

Koshimi could feel his brain working, but a wall was there again.

"No."

"Great!" he leaned in close to her," Then how about you go on a date with me. You're quite pretty."

"No, thank you, Koutari."

"Kazuma."

"I'm here to meet Yuna. You may go elsewhere to flirt now."

The boys in the area laughed. Koutari appeared strangely amused.

"Tough nut to crack there, Koutari. Our lady, Shi, here can be an ice princess if she isn't interested. Usually she is as adorable as a cute kitten."

"Hinata, we need no more out of you, thank you for the introduction, though. As he said, I'm not interested."

Koutari went back to his seat.

"You _are _interested in Tatsuki though, aren't you?"

Koshimi glanced at Tatsuki, who was watching the exchange.

"Not your business in the least."

"You'll fall for me in time, Princess."

Ignoring him, she turned to Yuna, who she was surprised to see with a small smirk on her face. She motioned the girl to walk a ways with her. She could feel Koutari's eyes on her back, but she stood before Yuna and laughed.

"Sorry to have such a horrible introduction as that, I'm usually not so mean but…I have no time for perverts."

"I understand."

Yuna seemed to be a bit more relaxed all of a sudden. Koshimi read her thoughts.

"So…you've known Kazuma for awhile?"

Yuna nodded looking out the window.

-Her mind just froze, touchy subject.-

"Oh, come on! I can tell there isn't _nothing _going on between you two. You can tell me. I keep secrets."

Yuna blushed and looked back at Koshimi. The mind-reader was confused when an image of Koshimi right then popped into Yuna's mind. It took her a moment before she remembered the girl could detect lies.

"Alright, I do. But don't…tell anyone."

"Does Kazuma know?"

Koshimi was hit with a confusing wave of sadness, anger, and irritation.

"Of course not!"

She looked at this strange girl with interest. A lie detector that could lie…interesting. Koshimi leaned against the window sill, still watching as Yuna mentally panicked. She seemed relatively harmless, making Koshimi wonder if she knew that Kazuma wanted revenge on Tatsuki at all. From what she could tell, Yuna was a lonely girl who spent a lot of time with Kazuma and refused to break a promise made to him. Koshimi wondered what some of these promises were. Yuna finally focused on her again and blushed.

"I'm sorry, my mind kind of…wandered."

Koshimi chuckled quietly and stood straight. She put a hand on Yuna's shoulder, making the girl look at it.

"If you ever need to talk, I'll listen. I'll give you my number, too. I really think we can be good friends."

The new girl's eyes lit up a bit at the prospect of a new friend, making Koshimi feel warm inside. The two exchanged numbers before class started again.


	24. Chapter 24

After class, Kotarou was looking through his pictures of Mio and found something wrong.

"One of them's missing."

"One of the pictures?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah. The best one!"

Koshimi peeked over Kotarou's shoulder.

"Check your desk."

"I did!"

"Could it be stuck in your notebook?"

"It's not there either!"

Koshimi looked over at Tatsuki who was staring into space. She saw a mental image of Kazuma pocketing something.

-A picuture…? Koutari?-

Tatsuki turned suddenly and found Kazuma watching him from the doorway. The boy turned to leave, making Tatsuki follow him out to the hallway. Koshimi went into the hallway and hid around a corner.

"Hey. Give it back to him."

Kazuma tossed the crumpled up photo at Tatsuki, who caught it.

"Tatsuki Oohira. The postcog himself. Am I right?"

Koshimi and Tatsuki both were surprised that he knew that.

-What the **hell**? How does he…-

"Mmm. I guess the freak-out factor ruined your social life. No friends, no ladies…well…except for that one hottie who appears to enjoy your company. Yet you don't even consider being with her because you feel like a problem case…Poor baby."

"That's none of your business."

"It sure as hell **is **my business."

-You son of a bitch.-

Koshimi peeked around the corner when she heard Kazuma think that. An image of water and a girl floating there popped into her head. She retracted her head and knelt on the floor feeling sick. She realized the girl had drowned.

"I don't care what it takes. I'm going to make you **suffer**."

Kazuma began walking toward where Koshimi was. She got up and moved away from the wall and walked around the corner, crashing into Kazuma. He grinned at her.

"Look out, babe."

-He hates me? Why?-

Koshimi skirted around him and went over to Tatsuki and put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her.

"You heard all that?"

"Apparently he is made at you about a drowning girl, but you haven't done anything horrible like that…"

Kotarou suddenly grabbed the photo out of Tatsuki's hand.

"Gimme that, you ass! What the hell is wrong with you? Is this how you get your kicks now?"

Tatsuki completely ignored him, still thinking. Koshimi pet the top of Kotarou's head, making him calm down.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

Kotarou's eyes widened.

"Shit!"

He took off running to get his stuff and leave. Koshimi looked back at Tatsuki.

-Kazuma Koutari…no. I'm positive we've never met.-

Kazuma and Yuna got back to their house with Kazuma in a really good mood.

"The guy has completely set himself up to be hated. This is going to be just too easy."

He dumped his backpack in his room and went to change. Coming out, he found Yuna already preparing for dinner. He smirked. He went over and wrapped his arms around the girl; she didn't even move.

"I'm sorry have to say we're not together, but I need to be more accessible to the whole class. Not just the guys."

"We're not an item; you just can't keep your hands off anything with breasts."

"Calling me out! Just what I love about you. At least you're not trying to convince me not to get revenge on Tatsuki. Sad that I have to keep you in the dark about my antics now, but you called for it."

Yuna shivered and placed a hand on the still healing bruise on her wrist. Kazuma noticed and let her go.

"I'd hate to have to hurt you again, Yuna."

She looked at him and saw his eyes flash red. He was lying…he'd do it again if he had to. She said nothing and just kept peeling potatoes. The young man went and sat on the couch in the living room. The kitchen and living room were separated only by a counter.

"Yuna, what was Koshimi talking to you about?"

The girl blushed and felt the cell phone in her pocket grow heavy.

"She wants to be friends."

"Hmm…could be useful if I decide to use her…I can take away Tatsuki's girl...the guy is so lame that he likes her but won't do anything about it."

Yuna finished with the potatoes and threw them in a pot of boiling water for the soup. She leaned against the counter, looking at Kazuma.

"She's a nice person, don't hurt her. Besides, she doesn't like you very much."

"**That **I find strange. I have a feeling there is more to her than meets the eye. She looked familiar…like I've seen her before…how long has she known Tatsuki?"

"Forever."

Kazuma thought about it for a few minutes.

"Nope…I got nothing. I'll just have to wait and figure it out later."

Yuna frowned, but went back to making the soup.

The next day after school, Koshimi and Tatsuki were leaving the building when Yuuto called out to them. He was sitting with a girl who smiled at them and Kotarou stood there looking worried.

"Wait up, guys, have you seen Mio?"

"No."

"She was supposed to meet Kotarou at the school gate."

Tatsuki kept walking, but Koshimi stopped and came over.

"What happened?" she asked, Kotarou.

"Mio came to see me and while I changed she said she'd wait at the gate and when I got there she was gone. I hope she wasn't kidnapped!"

"Oh…"

Koshimi turned at saw Tatsuki looking around at the front gate while Kotarou tried calling Mio. She saw an image of Mio in Tatsuki's mind that suddenly just…

-It disappeared! Why would… If I touched Kotarou…-

The phone wouldn't connect so Kotarou went running to the gate.

"I'm gonna go look for her!"

"Don't."

They were all surprised that Tatsuki had said that.

"Just…don't."

"Tatsuki!" Kotarou yelled," Why the hell shouldn't I? I'm not gonna just sit here if Mio's in trouble!"

Koshimi sat on the wall next to Yuuto and just watched. Tatsuki really wanted to help, but he was afraid of the feeling of breaking apart.

"I know you. You take one step toward trouble…and you end up causing more."

Kotarou looked as if he'd been smacked.

"Hey!" Yuuto shouted, getting up.

"I-I do the best I can, Tatsuki. Though I guess you'd never understand that. You cold blooded bastard! Go screw yourself!"

Yuuto ran after the kid after a few quick words to Tatsuki about being mean. Koshimi gave the girl Yuuto had been with an apologetic look and got up and was walking over to Tatsuki when she saw Kazuma pop out of nowhere.

"So when the going gets tough, you take it out on someone else? No wonder you're alone."

Tatsuki turned to the boy. Koshimi stayed away and pretended to be waiting for their conversation to end. For some reason, the last thing she wanted was for Kazuma to know she was a mind-reader.

"You're not as cool as they say, hot shot. Looks to me like you're just a spoiled little brat who's hiding in his shell."

"Wait. Did you…"

"Couldn't see something? Erased pretty good, wasn't it? You must've seen a **little**."

"Where is she?"

Tatsuki grabbed Kazuma's collar and pulled his face close. Koshimi ran to stop what looked like it could turn into a fight.

"Leave them out of this."

"Like hell. Look how desperate you are."

As Koshimi reached them, a teacher yelled out the window of a classroom.

"Hey! You two! Do I have to go over there?"

Tatsuki threw Kazuma to the ground and took off running after Kotarou and Yuuto.

"Tatsuki!" Koshimi shouted.

She stopped and sighed as Kazuma got off the ground. He brushed himself off and moved over to her.

"Look at that. He didn't even remember you were there. You deserve better than that, I think."

Koshimi looked at him; a slight stab in her chest grew from his words. She scowled.

"Better doesn't equal you."

She went running to her bike to follow Tatsuki and the others. Yuna stepped out from around a tree in the schoolyard. Kazuma stood with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I assume you'll be home late?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He winked at her and took off after Koshimi. Yuna sighed and began her walk home.

"I'm so sorry, Koshimi…"

As Koshimi was getting on her bike, she felt extra weight get on behind her. She turned to see Kazuma smiling at her with his charm look on.

"Hell no, get off right now."

Kazuma clasped his hands together in front of himself.

"Please? I just want to apologize to Tatsuki for upsetting him! We can just follow until they find Kotarou's girlfriend."

"You ly-"

Koshimi stopped before finishing her sentence. He didn't know that she could hear what had been said between the two. She had to make sure that he never did. With an internal angry groan, she sighed physically.

"Fine, but hang on."


	25. Chapter 25

Koshimi drove after Yuuto and Tatsuki, who were driving way over the speed limit. She could easily follow them with getting lost as it was easier to find a familiar mind and she kept tabs on Tatsuki, even though she couldn't hear with he was thinking. Yuuto and Kotarou had escaped cops that had pulled them over for a short amount of time, but soon they stopped again as Tatsuki had made a care pull over. Koshimi stopped the bike as the guy got back in his car and drove away. Yuuto turned and noticed her, but he was annoyed to find Kazuma sitting on the back of her bike with a smile on his face.

"Hey, guys! I hitched a ride with Koshimi. Thought I'd apologize to Tatsuki about an argument we'd had but he looks rather upset right now…"

Yuuto came over them and he focused on Kazuma.

"Hey. That guy…did he do it?"

"Mm? Do what?"

Koshimi sighed as she saw that Kazuma's aura was yellow through Yuuto's mind.

-Sick bastard is enjoying his games with Tatsuki's head. I definitely don't appreciate mind games…-

Yuuto glared at him.

"Look, pretty boy. I don't know what you're up to, but stay away from Kotarou. You're just gonna end up with Tatsuki's fist down your throat. Their bond is too strong, you got me? Stay away from Koshimi while you're at it. And that is just for your well-being."

He moved away and got back on his bike, Kotarou jumping on behind him. Tatsuki had headed back to the school, so that was where they went.

-Bond, huh…?-

Koshimi watched them go before turning to Kazuma.

"Get off now and walk home."

"Aww, Shi, don't be so mean!"

"You can only call me Koshimi. Now get off. I'm not going to bring you around so you can enjoy Tatsuki's suffering."

Kazuma laughed.

"Why would I enjoy that?"

The glare Koshimi gave him surprised him to the point that he got off. Once he was, she sped off after her friends, letting him walk back the way they had headed in thought.

-Why do I get the feeling she knows something…?-

By the time Koshimi got back to the school, Kotarou and Yuuto had gone off to ask around about Mio's whereabouts. She parked her bike and went over to him. The guy was mentally freaking out because for once, he couldn't be of any help.

"Hey."

Tatsuki looked at her when she reached him.

"The past. Completely gone. And I don't know what to do about it."

She chuckled and put a hand on her hip.

"For once you know what it's like to be a normal person."

Tatsuki put a hand on Koshimi's shoulder. There was so much weight in it that she had to grab his shoulders before she fell over.

"It's okay, Tatsuki. I bet Mio is just fine."

It was then that Yuuto and Kotarou went running past them.

"Someone saw her walking this way. She had a kid with her!" Yuuto shouted at them.

Tatsuki's mind was shocked.

-A kid? But I didn't…I didn't see anything like that. What kid?-

The two of them turned and saw Kazuma walk past. He looked at them and smirked.

-All I saw was a man who asked directions. A man and a car. Was that on purpose?-

Kazuma walked the way Yuuto and Kotarou had gone. Tatsuki and Koshimi began moving that way. When they reached the park, they saw Kotarou hugging Akira. Apparently Akira had lied to Mio to get her to play with him since Kotarou never had time to play with him but was going to go on a date with Mio. Koshimi left Tatsuki to stand by Yuuto.

"Cripes that brat's a real handful. Tatsuki…"

He looked back at the broody youth only to be concerned. He aimed thoughts at Koshimi, making her look back at Tatsuki.

-What the hell? We found Mio, nobody got kidnapped—it's a happy ending! His aura's dark purple. What could he possibly be afraid of.-

Yuuto looked at her, but she knew it wasn't her place to tell him that Kazuma was trying to screw with Tatsuki's mind. He went over to the dark haired boy.

"What's the matter, man? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine."

Kotarou noticed Tatsuki and began to come over, but stopped when Tatsuki was rude again.

"Next time, leave me out of the babysitting."

"Leave you out? I **was** taking care of things when you jumped in! And **you** sent us on a wild goose chase after nothing! Where do you get off talking to me like that?"

Yuuto and Koshimi both sighed at Kotarou's obliviousness to how hurtful those words were to Tatsuki at the moment. Tatsuki just turned and began walking away. Kotarou stared after him, worriedly.

"Um, Tatsuki?"

When Kotarou grabbed Tatsuki, Yuuto let Koshimi see that both were surrounded by a white aura.

-Which one is it? Is that healing? Or being healed, maybe?-

Tatsuki turned to his cousin.

"Let go," was all he said.

"F-fine. Hunh."

Tatsuki began walking back to the school for his bike, so Koshimi followed after him to get her bike. As they walked, Tatsuki let her see his thoughts.

-I shouldn't have chased that car. It just wasted our time. Koutari screwed with me. He intentionally didn't erase the past of that man. If he has that much control, then he…God, then he…he can just screw with me again. And I'm scared."

When he thought that, Tatsuki crouched on the ground, alarming Koshimi. She bent down and pulled him back up.

"Don't let him get to you. He's a jerk and I'll be with you to help you through this, okay? I won't let him jerk you around like that again."

Tatsuki looked down at Koshimi and shocked her by pulling her into a hug, right there in the middle of the sidewalk. After that the two grabbed their bikes and headed home. The next day, Yuuto, Kotarou, and Tatsuki were called to the office to be warned about their speeding issues that had alerted the cops and had gathered the attention of the school in the news. No matter what Koshimi said to Tatsuki, he remained afraid. Koshimi had talked to Yuuto and the two had decided to keep an eye on Kazuma as much as they could.


	26. Chapter 26

Tatsuki stood against a set of shelves in the classroom during free period with Koshimi and Yuna. Yuuto came in and nodded to Koshimi who waved. Kazuma was telling everyone that he was a psychic. He was having Kotarou and another girl by the name of Aizawa draw on pieces of paper and then tell them what they drew without having looked at the papers. After the two had folded the papers and handed them to two other classmates, Kazuma turned and looked at the desk.

"Aizawa drew two pandas. And Kotarou, you got on my case about the jock thing again."

The whole class went into an uproar, knowing that he hadn't seen the papers. Yuuto glanced at Koshimi who narrowed her eyes at Kazuma.

-How **did** he do that?-

"Are you really psychic?"

"Nuh-uh! It's gotta be a trick."

"It's no trick," Kazuma said," He can do the exact same thing. Isn't that right, Tatsuki?"

Koshimi looked at Tatsuki in alarm. Yuna glanced over at him as well. The whole class turned in surprise. Yuuto was worried.

-Wha…Wait! He knows Tatsuki's power? Is that why Tatsuki's afraid of him? Maybe it's a bluff.-

-Sadly, it's not.-

Tatsuki glared at the other boy.

"Leave me alone."

He made his way out to the hallway as the class erupted in laughter.

"Ooh, you made him mad."

"Good job!"

"Tatsuki's not gonna play along, Kazuma."

"But he really can-"

"Maybe Kazuma still thinks Tatsuki's his rival!"

Koshimi sighed with relief, making Yuna look at her in surprise. Recognizing that she had no reason to be relieved, she laughed.

"How weird would that be? If Tatsuki was a psychic? Psh. Weird."

Yuna looked at her friend amusedly, but let it go. After school, Koshimi was about to go over to Tatsuki as he got his shoes out of his locker, but stopped when she saw Kazuma.

"What a little bitch you are. Why pray tell, do you direct your angst at your adorable cousin? He thinks you hate him, y'know. I just don't get you."

"Move," was all Tatsuki said, even though his mind was freaking out.

"I think you're just cynical. And I think you love the little tyke. So? Do you love him, or hate him?"

"Neither."

"Or what about Princess Koshimi? That beauty is blessed and you can't pretend as if you haven't noticed. If you don't want a piece of that, I'll take the whole thing. Love her, don't you?"

"That is none of your concern. Now move."

Tatsuki pushed him out of the way and headed for the exit. Kazuma just watched him leave. Koshimi shivered at the thoughts of her that had run through Kazuma's mind and she ran past him as fast as she could to follow Tatsuki. Kazuma just smiled as she passed. Koshimi caught up with Tatsuki as he was getting on his bike.

"Hey," she said, making him looked up at her before he put his helmet on.

"What?" he asked.

Tatsuki was shutting Koshimi out of his mind with all his mental strength. She hitched her backpack higher up on her back.

"Can I ride home with you?"

Tatsuki nodded and Koshimi got on the back of his motorcycle as he put his helmet on. They were home soon enough. Koshimi went upstairs and changed and after she was sure that Tatsuki had done the same, she went to his room. She knocked and opened his door to find him lying on his bed, curled up in thought. She shut the door softly and went and sat on the edge of his bed, making him turn and look at her.

"Forget about Kazuma, Tatsuki. He'd a jerk and wants to screw with your life. But he can't do that unless you let him. Don't let him get to you."

Tatsuki stared at her for a moment before looking at the wall.

"He likes me."

"No, he just thinks you like me so he wants to get to me to bother you. But he doesn't know that I know that. His mind is open about those things, but what's deep down is hiding. I can't figure out why he hates you so much except that it has something to do with a girl who drowned. But at least he's barking up the wrong tree when it comes to me."

Both Tatsuki and Koshimi sighed. They then looked at each other and frowned.

"Why did _you _sigh?" Koshimi asked.

Tatsuki sat up.

"Why did you?"

The two stared at each other. Tatsuki was going to turn away, but Koshimi stopped him.

"Tatsuki, will you please answer me honestly?"

"What?"

"Does it bother you that Kazuma is paying attention to me?"

Koshimi waited for Tatsuki to answer. She could tell that he was unsure of answering her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Tatsuki looked away from her, but Koshimi brought his face back to face hers.

"Tatsuki?"

"Because I…like you."

Koshimi blushed and looked at her hands.

"Really?"

Tatsuki was blushing, too.

"Yeah, but if Kazuma really finds that out…"

Koshimi made a fist with her right hand.

"But I like you, too, Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki looked down at his lap.

"It doesn't matter. We can't be together because Kazuma would have more ways to mess with my head."

Koshimi was raging inside at Kazuma, but she couldn't force Tatsuki to be with her or anything.

"Fine."

She got up and turned to Tatsuki.

"If Kazuma wasn't trying to get to you…would you…try to be with me?"

Tatsuki looked up at her and crossed his legs on his bed.

"I…don't actually know."

"Well…let me know if you change your mind."

Koshimi leaned on the bed and kissed Tatsuki to his shock. She then left before he could do anything else but smile.


	27. Chapter 27

It was free period the next day and everyone was sitting around chatting in their typical groups when Shibano and his friend stopped in at the classroom and made a beeline for Kotarou.

"Oohira? We need the money, Shorty. The away-game costs from the first years."

"Oh! Sure."

Kotarou got up and went over to his backpack from where he had been sitting with Yuuto and Koshimi. He rummaged in the bag for a moment before frowning.

"Huh? Where'd it go? Uh-oh…"

"Whaddya mean, "Where'd it go?" We're not fooling around, kid!"

The entire class was suddenly alarmed as Shibano kicked over Kotarou's desk as he continued to yell.

"Watchin' that money was your job!"

"I-I'm sorry! But I swear it was in here! In a blue case!"

"Did one of your snot-nosed classmates steal it?"

The class broke into murmers. Koshimi stood up and poked Shibano in the chest.

"Hey! Back off, you ass. There is no need to shout."

Shibano scowled at her, but Kazuma suddenly appeared at Kotarou's side.

"I'll find it for you."

Koshimi turned to look at the boy as did everyone else in the class. She, Yuuto, and Tatsuki were all on the alert. It was odd that he'd suddenly speak up.

"Who the hell are you?" Shibano demanded.

A guy nearby spoke up.

"He's a psychic. He can help you out."

Koshimi sat back down in a huff. She retracted her powers into her mind and leaned on the desk.

"I don't even want to know what he's thinking," she muttered to herself, watching the goings on.

Shibano and his friend were skeptical, which didn't help after Kazuma let out a sigh after standing silently for a moment.

"I'm afraid I see nothing."

He turned to Tatsuki suddenly and smirked.

"Hey, Tatsuki. Why don't **you** take a look?"

Tatsuki was evidently alarmed and Koshimi and Yuuto could do nothing but stare at him in concern. Koshimi had a feeling Kazuma had set this whole thing up just to get at Tatsuki. Koshimi opened up her mind only to Tatsuki and narrowed her eyes at what the two of them were seeing. She could see a visual in Tatsuki's mind of Kazuma putting the case into his desk.

-Koutari did it? He put it in his desk. What's he trying to do? Is this another trick? Or…-

-Tatsuki, you need to calm down…-

Kazuma reached out a hand and put his arm around Kotarou, still watching Tatsuki with a smug expression.

-Dear God. He knows. He knows that I…-

Kotarou was questioning Kazuma, who just ignored what the kid was saying. Shibano and his friend were getting antsy at this rate as no one was finding the money.

"Hey. One of you'd better find it. **Now.**"

Tatsuki stood up from his desk.

"Find it yourself."

He then proceeded to walk out of the classroom.

"Wha? Where d'ya think you're going?"

Koshimi felt Yuuto push at her mind so she let him in as they watched Tatsuki leave.

-His aura's red. Is he pissed off now? Not that I blame him.-

-He's pissed alright, but…Kazuma's having a stronger effect on him then I'd thought…-

Kazuma smiled and looked around.

"I guess I can try again."

"Forget it! Oohira here'll just pay us back!"

"Wha?"

Kazuma looked toward his desk.

"There it is. Here you go."

Pulling it out of his desk, he waved it in front of the class to see. The classroom erupted in laughter and teasing of Kazuma. Yuuto and Koshimi were still not amused. Yuuto went up to the irritating boy and tried to subtly ask him what he was playing at, but Kazuma brushed it off easily. Koshimi looked over at Yuna who had been sitting quietly at her desk the whole time just watching. Their eyes met and Koshimi could sense that Yuna was somewhat annoyed by Kazuma's actions as well, but she wasn't going to stop him from being a prick. Tatsuki had left school before Koshimi so she was trying to hurry and catch up with him when Kazuma stopped her by her shoe locker.

"Can I help you, Kazuma?" she asked, softly.

She dropped her shoes on the ground and started to slip them on.

"You're a mind reader."

With a loud clang, Koshimi whacked her head on against the lockers as she had brought her head up to look at him. Clutching her throbbing head, she looked at Kazuma through tear-blurred eyes. Kazuma just chuckled at her.

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to make everyone a psychic now?"

She laughed, girlishly making Kazuma's smirk widen. He moved in closer to her, making her feel very uncomfortable. He lifted her chin and looked down at her with a superior expression.

"I've been watching you…and it makes sense. You look at people more than is usual, you've avoided huge crowds I'm assuming out of habit whereas anyone else would try to see what's going on, and you're not very subtle about looking at someone when you might be having a mental conversation with say…Yuuto or Tatsuki."

Koshimi swallowed. The boy was amazingly perceptive. It was obviously due to his understanding of the abnormal because no one else would have thought twice about how much she watched people or where she was in crowds.

"This leads me to assume you've been in my mind and know the things I've thought about Tatsuki."

She shook her head and looked away from his eyes.

"N-not…true. I don't have powers."

Kazuma's grip on her chin tightened painfully. Koshimi flinched and looked around for people to notice, but to them it must seem like he was flirting harmlessly.

"Okay! I do. I do! But, it isn't like I sit in your mind, but I know you hate Tatsuki and something about your sister having died years ago and your blaming it on Tatsuki, but that's all. I swear."

Kazuma stared into her eyes for a moment, searching them, before smiling almost as if he were being friendly with her. Koshimi protested as he landed a quick kiss on her lips and let go of her face. She rubbed her lips with her shirt sleeve.

"Stay out of my mind, sweetheart, or else."

With a wave, he walked out of the building leaving Koshimi standing there feeling like crap. After taking a moment to gather her mind back together, she finished putting her shoes on and made her way out. She ran into Yuna almost instantly.

"Oh! H-hey, Yuna."

The other girl looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about, Kazuma. You have to understand he's been through a lot and life's been rough on him. He blames it all on Tatsuki, but Kazuma isn't a bad guy. I know you may not like him very much and that's okay, but…in advance…I want to apologize for him and for anything that may be coming."

Koshimi stared at her in confusion and alarm. Yuna put a hand on her arm.

"I hope we can be friends for a long time despite things to come."

"S-sure?"

Yuna gave her a small smile before turning and walking away. Having had enough for the day, Koshimi rode home on her bike with only Tatsuki in mind. After getting home and changing, she found Tatsuki in his room. He was still in his uniform, though is jacket had been tossed on his bed, and he sat on his bed and just stared at the floor. His eyes were…angry. Koshimi went and sat next to him and slid her hand into his.

"Tatsuki?"

-What the hell is my problem?-

Koshimi flinched a bit at how loud his thoughts were.

-Kotarou's the reason I'm like this in the first place. Why should I care…if he finds out and it hurts him? It makes sense in my head. And sometimes I get frustrated when he's so happy in the dark. But I still…somehow…can't tell him the truth. I **can't** hurt Kotarou. I don't know what Koutari knows…but he's aware I don't want Kotarou finding out. He's just trying to rattle me. He wants me to suffer. Who the hell is he? And why does he hate me so much? What…should I do?-

Not wanting to upset him with any reasons why Kazuma might hate him, Koshimi just laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand tighter. After a few moments, Tatsuki moved away from Koshimi. She watched him as he stood up and faced her.

"We can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I like you, Koshimi, but we can't be together and it's so hard to fight my feelings when you're **always**here."

"But…I've always been around."

"I don't need this right now. I think we need to put some distance between us until I've figured out my mind."

Koshimi got up and reached a hand toward him, but he moved away.

"Tatsuki, I've only ever been here to help you do just that."

He shook his head and went to the door. He held it open for her.

"I need to do this on my own. I'm sorry, but…I think we should keep a little distance between us."

"Tatsuki?"

He looked at her. Her lip trembled as she tried to keep herself together. Tatsuki felt terrible as she stared at him with sad, watery eyes. She slowly made her way to the door and stopped just outside of it.

"Please don't do this."

Her eyes were pleading and confused. She couldn't penetrate his mind as he was forcibly pushing her away in both body and mind.

"I'm sorry."

With that he shut the door. Koshimi went into her room and collapsed on her bed in tears and confusion.

"I don't understand what's going on!"

She sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

"Wow, Shi, you look like crap."

Yuuto sat on Koshimi's desk as she sat there with her head in her hands. She looked up at him with red, bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, well, I think I should do to the fact that my life completely and utterly bites at this current time."

The bell rang for homeroom and everyone made their way to their seats. Koshimi put her head down on the desk and closed her eyes, wishing she could just evaporate into thin air. She heard Yuuto and Kotarou talking to each other.

"Where's Tatsuki? He's not usually late," Yuuto asked.

The teacher walked and set down his attendance sheet.

"Tatsuki Oohira is out with a cold."

Kotarou voiced his confusion while Koshimi looked up and frowned at the teacher. She hadn't seen him that morning at all, which she had thought been because he wanted to avoid her. She caught Yuuto's eye and the two of them shared a suspicious glance. After school, she and Kotarou found Grampa Oohira out in the garden pruning is bansai trees.

"We're home. How's Tatsuki doing, Grampa?" Kotarou asked as they passed him.

"Tatsuki?"

"Yeah, he's sick right?"

"No."

Kotarou and Koshimi looked at each other before looking back at Grampa Oohira.

"He left home around noon. Said he was going to Takashi's place."

Kotarou was extremely confused now.

"My parents' house?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

The two of them shook their heads and went inside. After Kotarou and Koshimi had changed, all three of them met back in the hall as Kotarou called his parents.

"Hello, Mom? It's me. Did Tatsuki stop by today? He didn't? Oh, um, thanks anyway. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, he looked at Koshimi and Grampa Oohira.

"Mom said he didn't show. Why would he lie about that?"

Grampa Oohira didn't seem worried.

"Eh, he probably just didn't want me to worry. I'm sure he's with friends. Every teenage boy wants to sneak in an overnight once in a while."

Kotarou and Koshimi were both thinking the same thing.

-He doesn't have any other friends.-

The two made their way upstairs as Grampa Oohira went into the living room. Kotarou went to check out Tatsuki's room while Koshimi went to her room to do homework. That night, Koshimi found herself in Kotarou's dreams, which really freaked her out. Tatsuki was standing in the middle of a field. Kotarou found him before he suddenly turned into the Tatsuki they knew as children. He ran off, causing Kotarou to go after him. Suddenly, he fell through a hole in the ground and disappeared. Koshimi was abruptly thrown out of Kotarou's mind as he awoke from his dream. Kotarou made a decision before going to bed again. She lay in bed wondering what she would do. Tatsuki had obviously left with the intention of not coming back. His room was completely bare without any sign of him coming back or of even having lived there. It suddenly struck her that Tatsuki had purposefully pushed her away so that he could leave and not have her follow him. Tatsuki had looked so guilty…that had to have been the reason.

In the morning, Kotarou was surprised to find Koshimi waiting for him with her jacket on and a backpack slung over her shoulders.

"Koko?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I left Grampa a note, kiddo. Let's go get, Tatsuki back."

As the two of them made their way to the train station, Yuuto called Koshimi and met them at the station. He followed them to the ticket line.

"You're going **home**? Why? Didn't you have a game today? I painted your name on my chest and everything! And what about Mio? She was going too! And, Koshimi! Tatsuki kicked you to the curb only two days ago and you're just going to go after him?"

Kotarou reached the window and bought his ticket. As Koshimi was getting hers, he explained to Yuuto that finding Tatsuki was more important to him than the game even though he desperately wanted to play. Koshimi didn't want to even discuss Tatsuki shunning her. Seeing that they were completely serious about going, Yuuto bought a ticket as well before the two of them could walk away and leave him.

"Tatsuki's missing? You're kidding me. Wait. If he didn't' show at your parents' place, why are we going to Niigata? If he took his motorcycle, he might still be in Tokyo."

Koshimi sat quietly, staring out the window as the two boys talked.

"I guess. Maybe."

She could see Kotarou's mind wander back to the field in his dreams. It had been afield the three of them had played in whenever she and Tatsuki went to Niigata to visit Kotarou's house.

"Grampa's realling worried. He just wants me to check."

Yuuto knew that was a lie from the moment he'd said it.

"I knew something was wrong with him. I just…didn't expect him to ditch like this. Why would he do that?"

Yuuto looked at Koshimi who stared back at him with an expressionless face.

-Wrong? Wait a sec—was he hurt or something? I didn't notice that. All I saw was him getting freaked out around Koutari.-

-Bingo.-

-Ah.-

Turning his attention back to Kotarou, Yuuto grinned at him.

"I'd rather hear about your old school. It was all boys, right? You told me you liked it there. Please tell me you were kidding. That's like the third circle of hell! A school of only guys. Ew!"

"It was okay."

"Huh?"

"Nothing special, really."

Koshimi watched as Yuuto flipped out over the colors of sadness that Kotarou's aura took on. She wanted more than anything for this trip to be positively uneventful and that they'd find Tatsuki quickly before dragging his butt back to Tokyo after a good scolding. After reaching the end of their train trip, Kotarou informed Yuuto that they'd be taking a bus. As Yuuto was complaining, they were stopped by a group of guys.

"Kota, baby! Heeey!"

"Long time no see!"

"You look outta this world!"

Kotarou's mind was completely upset by their sudden appearance. Yuuto and Koshimi watched as the idiots kept talking.

"This your Tokyo hunk? Man, he's hot. Introduce us."

"Don't forget the pretty lady over there as well."

"What's wrong with these guys?" Yuuto asked Kotarou.

The small blonde just turned and started walking away.

"Just ignore them. We're leaving!"

"Wait a sec!"

One of the guys grabbed Kotarou and got his arms.

"But we wanted to hang out, Sweetheart!"

"We've been lonely since we lost our Miss Inaka Daiichi High!"

"Stop it! Lemme go!"

"Cut that out!" Yuuto shouted, grabbing Kotarou and stepping in front of him.

Koshimi figured out that they were old classmates of Kotarou's. His old high school really **could** have been the third circle of hell for him. Koshimi stood beside Yuuto.

"**He said, knock it off**!"

"Whoa! Watch it, the boytoy and the doll are mad!"

Koshimi was continually getting ticked as Yuuto noticed one of the guys in the back had an aura of dark blue-green that was different from the other two who were teasing Kotarou. It might have been anxiety or depression, but Yuuto was pushed aside pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Step aside, tough guy."

One of the guys grabbed Koshimi's arms and the other two grabbed onto Kotarou.

"You're even girlier than I remember, cutie. Making yourself up for your man?"

"Bite me, you friggin'…! And let go! Don't make me make you!"

Koshimi elbowed the guy who had her in the gut and moved over to Yuuto.

"You goddamn backwater punks! Is this the only way you get your kicks around here!" Yuuto shouted at them.

"What d'you say?"

"I oughta kick your ass for that! C'mere!"

Yuuto suddenly noticed what he'd said and became sheepish.

"Er, wait! Your charming country ways are actually-"

"**Say it again, Queer! Bring it!**"

"Yeek! Oh, God!"

Koshimi was about to make her way over when Yuuto accidently socked the guy coming at him.

"SONO!"

Yuuto grabbed Koshimi and ran toward Kotarou the three of them dashed onto the bus that was about to leave just in time. Yuuto made sure to make faces at them out the window. They stood holding onto the rings on the bus as it made its way to its next stop. Koshimi put a hand on Kotarou's shoulder.

"Kotarou, were those guys-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

She looked over at Yuuto who put a hand on the kid's shoulder as well.

-He's red. I know you're made, kid. Messing with a guy's masculinity isn't cool.-

Koshimi could hear Kotarou beating himself up.

-Why the hell did I subject myself to this again? This is all **your **fault. I'm just chasing after an image in a dream!-

Koshimi deeply wished Tatsuki would be where they believed he was. She gave Kotarou a hug as the kid sniffled a bit and hugged her arms as they were wrapped around his chest.

"He'll be there," she whispered to him.


	29. Chapter 29

When they found Tatsuki sitting on a rock in the middle of the field, all of them were somewhat relieved, but also surprised. Kotarou reached him first, surprising Tatsuki out of his thoughts. His face showed utter shock.

"Tatsuki! You really **were** here? Thank God we found you!"

"You're here. Why are you here?"

"I oughta as you that! Look—the next time you want some space, just call us first! Do you know how worried Grampa's been?"

Tatsuki glanced at Koshimi who stood watching the two of them talk from Yuuto's side. He turned and began walking away.

"Then I'll call him."

Koshimi wanted to stop him but he was still forcing her out of his mind. Kotarou made to follow him but he stopped and shouted at him.

"Don't follow me!"

Kotarou stopped in his tracks.

"I don't wanna see your face. Not now, not ever!"

"Hey!" Yuuto shouted.

The two of them finally dashed over toward them.

"Tatsuki, don't-"Koshimi started, but he turned and gave her a cold look.

Kotarou surged forward through the tall grass, now more than angry at his cousin.

"Wait, Tatsuki! I-I don't want to see your stupid face, either! But you can't just—"

He was suddenly grabbed by one of his old classmates. Koshimi turned around just in time to dodge an arm that was coming at her. Yuuto got pulled into a chokehold by the third guy. Koshimi dashed away from the guy who was trying to grab her.

"Go after Tatsuki, Shi. We'll be okay, but who knows what they'd do to a real girl. Just go!"

She hesitated for a moment, completely torn. She didn't want to just leave Kotarou and Yuuto, but she was also somewhat afraid of what the boys might do. Running after Tatsuki, she grabbed his arm.

"Tatsuki, you have to help them!"

The dark haired teenager stopped and looked back at the two who had been grabbed. Koshimi looked between him and the others. Kotarou's mind was hoping that Tatsuki wouldn't just walk away, but his hopes were dashed as the boy silently turned and began moving again.

"Tatsuki!" Koshimi shouted.

He ignored her and kept walking. The girl stood there staring at her friends, tempted to run back and try to help her friends but Yuuto's mind shouted for her to just go.

-Yuuto…-

-Go with Tatsuki. He's an ass, but he'll take care of you. It'll be okay…I hope…-

Koshimi turned against her will and started following Tatsuki a few feet behind. She didn't try talking to him, she just followed him. She would glance back every now and then until she couldn't see the boys anymore. They walked in silence for hours. It started to rain just as it got dark. Tatsuki pulled his hood over his head and Koshimi pulled her backpack over hers. The jacket she had worn was not a raincoat but more of a hoodie without a hood. Koshimi was about to speak when they heard the smack of footsteps running through mud. They two of them turned to see Kotarou again.

"Go home. Both of you." Tatsuki said, turning and walking again.

"Shut up. I didn't come here because I wanted to. First of all, if you really don't want to see my face go somewhere I don't **know**, Genius. Somewhere I can't imagine. Last night I had a dream about you as a little kid wandering around here. It really bugged me, so I had to find you. I gave up my basketball game to come here! I'm completely broke, but I still took the bullet train… and I got harassed by guys I hoped were dead! I must be out of my mind. Doing all that for you. But even though you suck **so much** right now you still used to be my friend! I can't do it! I can't let Tak-kun run away from me just because he grew up!"

Tatsuki had stopped. Kotarou's shoulders moved with his breaths as he watched Tatsuki through the rain. Looking down at the ground, he continued on.

"I lied, by the way. Grampa's not worried. He thinks you can take care of yourself. **I **was the one who was worried. Sorry to **bother** you with that. That's all I wanted to say. And don't worry—you don't have to answer. I know you wouldn't even if I asked. I don't know why you came here but I sure as hell know it's not my business. Come on. We can stay with my parents tonight."

Koshimi sighed as Tatsuki began walking away again. Kotarou called after him, but he wasn't turning back this time. Moving over to Kotarou, the teenage girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should go back home, Kota. I'll try and get him to come but I make no promises. I'll be by your parents' house later."

The small blonde looked so sad that Koshimi couldn't help but give him a hug, even though the two of them were completely drenched and cold. With a quick kiss to the top of his hair, she turned and chased after Tatsuki. They walked for five more minutes until Koshimi's anger suddenly riled up.

"Tatsuki, this is ridiculous. It's cold and wet. We need to go to Kotarou's parents place. Be broody as much as you want but do it near us. If you don't want to talk to me then talk to Yuuto or something. Kotarou **cares** about you, don't you get it? He may not know about our powers but there is something between the two of you and you can't just try and put distance between the two of you. It isn't helping **anyone**. Tatsuki! Dammit, **listen to me**!"

She had screamed the last part so loud that Tatsuki turned. He watched as she threw her backpack on the ground and glared at him through the chilly rain and breathed heavily from her outburst.

"I don't care if you hate me and don't want to talk to me or even look at me as long as you do it near me."

Tears fell down her face as he just stood there, unmoving.

"And how **dare** you tell someone you like them one day and say you want to be away from them the next. I understood not being together as a couple, but not even as friends or…**something**? That's too much for me, Tatsuki. If you asked me just once to be yours completely I would hand myself over without a second thought, but you…to you it doesn't matter. **You're **keeping us apart. Fine. But keep me at arm's length as long as I can still see you, speak to you…make sure you're okay…"

Her voice closed up so that she couldn't say anything more. She stood there crying for a moment before looking up at the sound of rustling grass. Tatsuki placed a hand on the side of her face as she looked up at him.

"Go to Kotarou's, Koko," he whispered to her.

"Not without you…"

She grabbed the front of his jacket and shook it.

"Not without you."

He pulled her into his arms and they stood there in the rain against one another. Tatsuki leaned his head over hers; making it so the rain couldn't fall on her face as she hugged him to her.

"Koshimi, I don't hate you. And I told you to stay away so I could leave, but I need to go. And I can't ask you to come with me, okay? Frankly, you're better off getting over me and…being with Yuuto or just someone else. We can't be together, not as long as my mind is so confused about Kotarou and my powers. I'm sorry. It hurts me, but you have to go back. Please understand."

Koshimi looked up at him to find him watching her with tenderness. It was a sad tenderness, but she knew he truly wanted to be alone while still caring about her.

"I'll never understand this, Tatsuki. You belong with us."

Leaning up, she kissed him with all the emotion she could summon. Tatsuki held her tighter and returned her feelings through his kiss. All too soon for the both of them he pulled away. Letting go of her, he picked up her backpack and handed it to her.

"Go now."

With a last peck on her cheek, he walked away. With a defeated sigh, Koshimi turned and made her way toward Kotarou's parents' house. She met up with Kotarou at the gate. The two had reached the house at relatively the same time as Kotarou had apparently been held up by one of the three guys from the group of his old classmates. He had apparently wanted to apologize for what they had done. Kotarou accepted that Koshimi had returned alone. Yuuto was nowhere to be found so they went into the house. Kotarou's mom met them at the door.

"Kotarou! Koshimi! Good heavens. You're both soaked!"

The two took off their shoes and came into the house. Koshimi apologized to Kotarou's mother for her appearance. His mother hugged her and talked about how much she had changed since she'd last seen her. She turned to Kotarou to have him ask her about having a friend over.

"How many are you expecting?"

Kotarou and Koshimi exchanged a sullen look.

"Just one."

Footsteps could be heard from outside so Kotarou's mom rushed to the door.

"Ah! That must be him. Good evening!"

The two teenagers in the house were making their way toward the stairs when Kotarou's mother's voice stopped them.

"Tatsuki-kun! Long time no see!"

The two of them whipped their heads around to find Tatsuki watching them and Yuuto smiling at them from over Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Just look how much you've grown!"

Kotarou stood staring at his cousin while a smile spread across Koshimi's lips. Koshimi looked over at Yuuto, who winked at her.

-Did I do good?"

-You did great. Thank you, Yuuto!-


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a few days since Tatsuki ran away so things went back to the way they were before for the most part. Yet each and every day for some people turns out to be a trial. Today was not Kotarou's day once again.

"But man, losing 10,000 yen…that sucks."

Koshimi sat beside Kotarou in one of his darker hours just rubbing his back as his head seemed to sink lower and lower into his desk as his friends talked around him about his misfortune. Yuuto came in and started a bigger fuss than was necessary.

"Sweet merciful God! Someone's killed my baby! What happened, Kotarou? Talk to, Yuuto!"

Tanaka waved two tickets around from behind Koshimi's back.

"Check it out, Yuuto."

"The kid got suckered into buying fake party tickets. Two of 'em!"

Kotarou groaned from emotional agony, only alarming Koshimi and causing her to rub his back a little faster.

"Stay alive, kid! It's not that bad!" she tried to cheer him up.

"Fake party tickets? Not the ones from the shopping center? Where they say there's a secret concert?"

Yuna, who sat near Koshimi, raised an eyebrow at the tall brunette.

"You know a lot for a skirt chaser."

He threw her a grin and went over to rub Kotarou's head.

"Oh, my naïve little darling. That scam's for bumpkin middle schoolers on Tokyo field trips."

Koshimi glared up at Yuuto as Kotarou felt like he was being stabbed by the words Yuuto spoke.

"Lemme guess—the girl was cute, so you were inclined to believe her? You couldn't be more of a sucker if you were a peking duck told to run around with plum sauce on your back."

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

Kotarou jumped up and ran out of the classroom. Koshimi growled at Yuuto, who just shrugged at her and watched Kotarou leave. The guys in the class snickered.

"Oooh. I saw tears, yo. You awful man."

"Look what you did!"

"B-but his rage! It's so darling! I simply must tease him."

Koshimi got out of the chair she'd been sitting in and Yuna turned in her chair to face the front of the class.

"Yuuto, you're such an ass," they said in unison.

"Hey! Not true!"

After school, Kotarou had gone out with Mio so Koshimi had decided to walk home by herself. She went straight up to her room and started changing. She was halfway done when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called, changing a little faster.

"Tatsuki."

Pulling on her favorite skirt, she threw her uniform on a chair in her room and pulled on a pink shirt. Opening the door, she peeked out at Tatsuki.

"Can I help you?"

"I think we need to talk."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hate whenever you say that. I always get the raw end of a deal or something."

Tatsuki smirked and pushed the door open. Koshimi moved away from the door and jumped onto her bed and lay down. Tatsuki sat on the edge of her bed, but faced her as much as he could.

"I suppose we should. First you say you like me and we can't be together. Then you say we have to stay away from each other. Then you actually kiss me back when I kiss you. You're a real tease, you know that?"

"I'm sorry."

Koshimi grinned and sat up.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, punching his arm lightly," but I could use clarification."

Tatsuki sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I like you, you know that. I won't ask you to stay away from me ever again, I swear. But we still can't "be" together."

"Having a girlfriend is time consuming. I understand that."

Tatsuki gave her a small grin and took her hand.

"I just want to know if you're okay with us mutually liking each other and doing nothing about it."

Koshimi smirked slyly.

"What do you mean doing nothing about it?"

Tatsuki frowned at her.

"What ar-?"

His eyes widened in surprise as the girl pushed him down onto her bed and climbed on top of him. Tatsuki blushed as his face was even with her chest.

"Koshimi…"

She giggled and flattened herself on top of him so that he was now looking at her face.

"This is what I'm talking about as well. We shouldn't be doing this."

He sat up, putting her in a sitting position on his lap. She pouted at him.

"You're no fun you know that?"

"Your tempting me is no fun either."

"Yes it is."

"In a sense, but for my argument it isn't."

Koshimi groaned.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm a sixteen year old girl who has a crush on a guy. Fine, keep it all hush hush, but in the privacy of our own house we can't be this close?"

She pulled him a little closer and she sensed his mind go a little blank, which made her smile to herself.

-Why do women have to be persuasive without words?-

-God knew women needed to be better negotiators for what they want.-

"Fine!" Tatsuki gave in, crashing his lips against hers.

Koshimi yelped in surprise as his arms wrapped around her body and pulled her down against him. Tatsuki rolled so that he was on top of her.

"This stays in the house then, okay?"

Koshimi nodded and pulled Tatsuki back into a kiss. They'd been kissing for close to five minutes when Koshimi's door opened after a short knock.

"Koshimi, can I ask you abou-?"

Kotarou stared at the two on the bed, who were looking at him like deer in the headlights. Tatsuki easily pulled himself off the bed and brushed past Kotarou to get to his room. Koshimi sat up, blushing, and tucked her legs under her as she patted her hair down.

"Something wrong Kotarou?"

"Uhhh…yeah. Uhm, are you and Tatsuki…?"

"No."

"Okay. I don't want to know, then."

Kotarou went and pulled a chair over near Koshimi's spot on the bed. She waited patiently, noticing that he looked pretty down.

"I was on my date with Mio today when I ran into the girl who sold me the fake concert tickets. Her name is Momoka and Mio apparently knows her. She kept saying she didn't sell me the tickets, but she really…said some things about me that make me worry that Mio doesn't like me as much because when I tried to hold her hand she ran home."

Koshimi ran through his mind quickly to see what exactly happened that afternoon. What was bothering him the most was apparently what Momoka had said about him. "Seriously, he's cute as hell. And with skin like that? He's like a little girl! Too bad he's kinda naïve. That's such a turn off for me, y'know? A **real** mean doesn't get jerked around by little tricks. I think that's kinda sad. But…to each his own." Koshimi put a hand on Kotarou's shoulder.

"Mio is crazy about you. I'm sure she'd just really upset that someone she knows would scam you like that and then lie about it. Really, Kota, Mio really likes you so don't worry about it. Maybe she really did have to get home."

Kotarou gave her a small, but sad smile. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Koshimi. I'll see you later."

She waved as he left, still in the dumps. She felt bad for him. Mio had run off when he was going to touch him because the moment he did, she wanted to cry. Koshimi fell back on her bed and hoped one day that his powers would not need to be hidden from him.

-Is he gone?-

Koshimi smiled.

-Yeah.-

A minute later, Tatsuki was back in her room. Koshimi couldn't help but laugh at him. He growled at her and, moving over to her bed, began tickling her. She yelped before starting to laugh hysterically.

"Tatsuki, stop!"

"This is what you get for laughing at me."

He eventually stopped and lay back on the bed while she tried to breathe normally once again.

"So," Koshimi breathed," gonna lock the door from now on?"

"Yeah."


	31. Chapter 31

Days later, Kotarou was not anywhere closer to being happy because a few of his classmates had spotted Mio hanging around in Shibuya. Minami was the classmate with the announcement for the day.

"I saw Mio in Shibuya last night. She was at the arcade around 10. She was with this other chick, y'know? And the guys were like bees to honey."

The guys in the class started talking instantly.

"Kotarou's girlfriend's been hanging out in Shibuya every night. What's she doing out there? You'd better do something, kid."

"Gimme a break. She's just hanging out with friends.

"Cool as a cucumber. Impressive!"

Yuuto and Koshimi watched the whole thing unamused. Yuuto glanced as his best lady friend.

-Kotarou's not cool about this at all. He's worried sick. If that blue-green gets any bigger he just might drown in it.-

Koshimi watched as Yuuto turned to Kotarou.

"Then tonight's the night, Watson! Meet me in front of Hachiko at eight."

"Wuzzat?"

"It's time we tailed Mio. Something's obviously going on."

"I'm not gonna **stalk** my girlfriend!"

Yuuto sighed and looked at Koshimi.

-Guess I'm going solo…-

Kotarou suddenly looked back at Yuuto.

-By the way—go solo, and we're over."

Koshimi giggled out loud.

-Yeek! He see my brain, too!-

-No, you're just easy to read.-

Yuuto glared at her before following Kotarou who was dashing out of the classroom. Koshimi shrugged and looked over at Tatsuki. She was instantly irritated to see Kazuma talking to him. She was incredibly annoyed by the fact that she had virtually promised to stay out of his mind because she was sure there were some horrible things hiding up there for Tatsuki. After school, Tatsuki was waiting for Koshimi by her shoe locker. As they left together, they spotted Mio outside the gate.

"Um…hi. I was just wondering. How's Kotarou doing?"

"He's in the gym," Tatsuki answered.

"Oh, um, right."

Mio looked so downtrodden that Koshimi couldn't help but go over to her.

"You doing okay? "

"Want me to go get him?" Tatsuki asked

That seemed to wake her up a bit.

"Huh? N-no! That's okay. I was just passing by. You know something? You've changed a little, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looked at her in confusion as she left. Koshimi look back at Tatsuki with a smile. He really had changed. His attitude had improved and he seemed much calmer and less anti-social. He talked more to others. The two rode home on Tatsuki's bike. After changing out of their uniforms, Tatsuki and Koshimi did their homework in Tatsuki's room. Just as they were finishing up, Koshimi got a call from Yuuto on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Shi! Come to Shibuya with me. We'll hunt down Mio and see what she's up to."

"Ooh, so you want Kotarou to be mad at both of us? No thank you."

"Shi, think of Mio. What if something happens to her? And do you want to continue seeing Kotarou so depressed? I know I'd rather not watch him sulk like that."

Koshimi sighed and glanced at Tatsuki, who was watching her closely.

"Fine, but only for Mio."

"I love you, dear."

"Yeah, yeah, pick me up."

"Can do. See you then."

Hanging up the phone, Koshimi looked over at Tatsuki.

"I'm gonna go to Shibuya with Yuuto tonight to look for Mio. I know you plan to go by Kotarou's work place tonight anyway, so don't let him know where we are, okay?"

"Whatever, just be careful."

"Of guys or just Yuuto?"

"Both," Tatsuki smirked.

Koshimi laughed and put a hand on his face before kissing him. She pulled back to leave, but Tatsuki grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his bed and hugged her close to him.

"Promise me that I won't have to come after you."

Koshimi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I promise."

With that she left his room. Soon, she and Yuuto were at the arcade in Shibuya. Yuuto and brought a picture of Mio and started asking the guys in the area if they had seen her. They asked around for at least two hours and they came up empty.

"We're getting nowhere fast," Yuuto complained, as they walked out of another store.

Someone suddenly ran headfirst into Yuuto. Turning to see who it was, both Yuuto and Koshimi suddenly panicked.

"Kotarou? What are you doing in Shibuya?" Yuuto asked.

"Yuuto. Koshimi. I'm looking for Mio. Tatsuki's here…shuffling off after something."

"Really?"

The three of them instantly began following after Tatsuki. Yuuto and Koshimi walked on either side of Kotarou.

"So, uh, is my life spared? Because I enjoy life on a regular basis. Not that this is my fault! Koshimi pushed me to come here with her."

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I'm not mad. Things've changed."

Yuuto glanced at Tatsuki who was still a few feet in front of them.

-Is that why Tatsuki's here with you?-

"How've things changed?" Koshimi asked.

"Apparently Mio has been trying to get the girl who tricked me out of my money to give me the money back."

Koshimi saw that Kotarou felt bad for thinking Mio didn't care about him.

-I'm such an idiot. The only reason I thought Mio was ignoring me was my own pathetic insecurity. I'm sorry, Mio. Please don't get hurt because of me.-

Yuuto's mind was surprised, which made Koshimi look at him.

-Yuuto?-

-That's weird. Kotarou's aura is clearing. And what's that white?-

Koshimi looked at him as if he were nuts. What was that guy rambling about now? Koshimi thought about it for a minute before it dawned on her. Kotarou could make people feel better. People seemed to understand and see things clearer after having contact with Kotarou. She was too lost in thought to notice that Tatsuki had stopped walking. She wound up bumping into him.

"Sorry."

-A building? They took the elevator.-

"Hey, Tatsuki. Are you sure this's the way? Minami said he saw her over…"

Koshimi turned as Kotarou did. She saw him take after someone.

"Kota, where-?"

"That's Momoka's boyfriend, Ryo!"

Tatsuki grabbed Yuuto by the hood of the hoodie he was wearing.

"You come here."

"Hey! Watch the neck!"

"Take Koshimi with you. She's on the fourth floor."

"Wha? Wait a second!"

Tatsuki took off after Kotarou. Yuuto and Koshimi stood looking at each other for a moment before heading over to the elevator and taking it up to the fourth floor. Reaching it, Yuuto stopped Koshimi.

"Maybe you should stay here; you don't know who we might run into up here. Things could get ugly."

Koshimi raised an eyebrow.

"I took martial arts since I was six and you're a huge baby when it comes to being hit. I think you need me, Mr. Macho Man."

Yuuto pouted, but let her follow him down the hall to the only door on the floor. He knocked and the door and a guy wearing a wool cap came out.

"Uh, what's up? We're looking for a girl with hair down to here. In a bob. She's high school aged."

"Sorry, can't help ya."

-He knows where she is.-

-I know, he's aura got panicky.-

"Look, I know she's here. And we're not messing around.-

"What's with you, man? I haven't seen any girl."

The guy made to go back into the room. Koshimi pulled a fear out of his mind and used it.

"Bring us to her or we call the cops."

"Knock yourself out."

Yuuto pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

"Your funeral," Koshimi said, darkly.

The man hesitated before putting a hand on Yuuto's cell.

"Wait. I get it. Shit. Just…come on."

The guy led them inside and opened a somewhat spacious closet. Mio came out and smiled broadly at them.

"Koshimi! Yuuto!"

Yuuto suddenly went into "Cassanova Mode" to Koshimi's annoyance.

"Hey there, Mio. Are you all right? Did these jerks give you trouble?"

"No. But…well, how did you find me?"

"Call it instinct, if you will," he grinned, putting a hand on Mio's shoulders.

Koshimi gagged from behind his back.

"If a beauty is in danger, Yuuto's body simply knows."

"Yeah, if your body's name is Tatsuki Oohira," Koshimi mumbled to herself.

"Not bad."

They all turned to see Karen coming out of the closet as well. Yuuto was struck dumb.

"Mwa? K-K-K-K-Karen! What are **you** doing here?"

"Not much. Good the camera's okay."

Koshimi made her way to the door and held it open for the others. Mio followed and Karen caught up with her and Yuuto lagged behind, still surprised to find Karen there.

"C'mon. You're still after that girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Er…ladies."

The guy and his friend were sitting in a corner of the room and they addressed Yuuto.

"Uh, look. We didn't hurt 'em or nothin'."

Yuuto looked at them seriously.

"Lucky for you. But you can't fend off the cops for long if you keep selling those tickets."

After leaving the building, Mio led them to the spot where Momoka was usually found selling tickets. They easily found her there trying to talk some girls into buying the fake tickets. Mio grabbed the two tickets out of Momoka's hand and ripped them up.

"MIO!" the girl shouted, annoyed," What are you doing?"

"You have to stop, Momoka. If you need money, get an honest job like everyone else."

"Stay out of my life! You want your money back? Fine! You'll get it when I have it—Just go!"

Momoka seemed to notice someone and ran up to a guy who looked like he'd just been punched.

"Ryo! What happened to your glasses, baby? Oh my God! Is this a bruise? Did you get in a fight?"

Ryo pulled a stack of money out of his pocket and dropped it all in front of Momoka. The money fell to her feet as she watched in surprise.

"There. Now leave me the hell alone. You got that? I only took it because she offered it to me. This is why I friggin' hate kids."

He then stalked off with his hands in his pockets. The others finally noticed that Kotarou and Tatsuki were there as Kotarou shouted at Ryo.

"That's not what we agreed on. You're such a-"

"Don't."

Tatsuki grabbed Kotarou's arm to keep him from going after the jerk. Kotarou looked back and everyone saw Momoka standing there, her eyes trained on the ground.

"Nn. F-fine. I get it. I'm just a…checkbook to you. How could you? **God**! After all that? Son of a bitch!"

She noticed Kotarou watching her as he was directly in front of her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Er…"

"Here! Take your damn money! Happy now?"

"Th-thank you."

Just ask Kotarou's hand touched hers to take the money, Momoka froze and tears welled up in her eyes. Kotarou watched her in alarm. Karen was taking pictures like crazy as tears began to fall down Momoka's face.

"I knew it. I knew Ryo couldn't c-care less about me. He was just seeing me because of the money. But dammit, I didn't wanna believe that! Stupid…I r-really **liked** him!"

Mio hugged the girl as she started bawling into Mio's shoulder. Koshimi couldn't help but hear Mio's thoughts as she hugged Momoka.

-She was just insecure. That's why she put down Kotarou and praised her boyfriend.-

"It's okay. I know how you feel."

Kotarou ran over to Yuuto and Koshimi looking around worried and bewildered.

"Yuuto! P-people are gonna think I made her cry! But I didn't do anything!"

The two laughed at the blonde and Yuuto ruffled his hair.

"I know. Calm down."

Yuuto smiled as he watched Momoka and Mio.

-That girl. Her aura went completely white and it was right after Kotarou touched her. I don't exactly get it, but maybe Kotarou has some kind of ability to release people's feelings.-

Tatsuki was sitting alone on the edge of a wall. Koshimi went over and sat beside him.

"You did a really nice thing, Tatsuki," she said, putting a hand on his," You really have changed. This wasn't all for Kotarou's sake."

Tatsuki looked down at her and grinned.

"If I didn't help, you might have been out here with Yuuto every night and I couldn't have that now could I?"

Koshimi giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

"No…no I suppose not."

Mio took Momoka home after having a short talk with Kotarou who apologized for his insecurity. Tatsuki let Koshimi ride with him on his bike, making Yuuto have to bring Kotarou home. Everyone slept well that night, glad that things ended so peacefully. None of them knew rough times were ahead.


	32. Chapter 32

"Kazuma!"

The young boy, no more than seven, looked over his shoulder as his older sister, Mina, smiled at him from the doorway of his bedroom. Behind her were her best friend, Nana, and a younger girl with black hair. She peered out from around Mina to watch him.

"Kazu, this is Yuna. She's Nana's younger sister. She came over to play with you since…since the other kids were busy."

Nana pushed her younger sister into the room before the girls waved and left for Mina's room. Yuna stood awkwardly on the spot where her sister had pushed her. She was clenching and unclenching her fists while holding the edges of her yellow sundress in her hands. Kazuma had gone back to staring out the window as he had been before his sister and called to him.

"What are you looking at?" Yuna's soft voice asked.

She shuffled hesitantly toward Kazuma who stayed where he was.

"There was a car crash out there. The woman flew out of the windshield and died."

Yuna looked out the window and saw that there was no one and no cars out on the street. She looked at Kazuma, who turned to look at her.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Her eyes met his. His lip quivered the longer she said nothing.

"I believe you."

His jaw dropped as he looked at her face which was completely serious. He tilted his head as she continued to watch him.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"If you had lied to me, your eyes would have flashed red."

"Huh?"

The young girl looked out the window before sitting down on Kazuma's bedroom floor. He sat down facing her.

"Your sister told me that you saw things that happened in the past. I believe you. I have a power, too. My sister said I'm a…a human lie detector. We both know my sister doesn't believe you, but I do."

Kazuma smiled happily and ran over to a chest full of toys in the corner of his room.

"Wanna play end of the dinosaurs?"

"Okay."

Kazuma woke up with a jerk as his alarm clock went off. He had once again dreamt about his sister's death. He sullenly sat up in bed as Yuna came into his room.

"Kazuma, you have to get dressed for school."

He looked up to see Yuna buttoning up her white shirt, her tie slung over her shoulder for when she'd need to put it on. She noticed the look on his face and she went and sat down on the bed.

"You dreamt about Mina again?"

He nodded and sighed. Yuna stroked the side of his face.

"Kazuma, your mom was-"

"This is all Tatsuki's fault."

Yuna's hand dropped and she took a deep breath before letting it out in a long sigh. Kazuma looked at her as she got off the bed.

"I wish you wouldn't blame others for something that was your mother's fault. I know you told me to keep my opinions to myself, but it's no one's fault but hers in my opinion. I only say that because I care about you, Kazu."

She flinched slightly as Kazuma got up and moved over to her. He stopped in front of her, making her look up at him. He was looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. Leaning down, his lips met hers gently. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

"You're opinion still doesn't matter to me, Yuna."

Yuna watched him leave before grabbing her tie following him out with a sour look on her face.

At school, Koshimi was talking to Yuuto when they noticed Kotarou and Kazuma talking about a sleepover at the Oohira house. Koshimi was less than thrilled.

"You wanna sleep over at my place?" Kotarou confirmed, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. You've got all the back issues of "Dunk", right? Share the love!"

"Uh, sure. Sorry in advance—my rooms a mess."

"Don't worry about it."

Yuuto looked at Koshimi and Tatsuki, who was lurking near them.

"Did you hear that? Koutari's up to something again. You should keep an eye on Kotarou if—"

"Hn."

Tatsuki walked back to his desk, ignoring Yuuto's concern, which annoyed the tall blonde.

"Fine! Don't listen to me! Shi, you'll be careful, right?"

He turned and found his best friend paying attention to Yuna who had just come over to her. Her grumbled in annoyance, but sat on Koshimi's desk as she and Yuna talked.

"Would it be a problem for me to stay over at your place as well?" Yuna asked, softly.

Koshimi smiled up at the girl.

"Not at all. It'll be great to have a girl to talk to."

A ghost of a smile graced Yuna's face before it went back to her naturally solemn expression. As she went back to her desk, Yuuto whistled.

"That girl is so serious."

Koshimi leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"It isn't that. Her mind is extremely complicated and I need to spend a lengthy amount of time in her mind to figure anything out because her mind is so emotional and she thinks…**a lot**."

Yuuto shrugged before heading to his seat as the teacher came in to start class.

That night, Koshimi and Yuna sat in Koshimi's room. Koshimi had pulled out her nail polish collection, which she hadn't used in quite awhile, and the two girls had started painting each other's nails.

"So, how'd you come to live with…**him**," Koshimi asked as Yuna painted her nails sea green.

"I've known Kazuma for years. Since we were kids, actually, and complicated circumstances arose leaving it the best living situation available to the both of us."

Koshimi gave Yuna a look that confused the girl.

"What?"

"Okay, Yuna. From now on, you're going to call me Shi. We're friends after all. And you don't have to be so formal and it's okay to tell me things. We're two girls at a sleepover. We talk, we gossip, we have fun. C'mon. I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to."

Yuna examined Koshimi's face.

"I thought you could just read my thoughts and you'd know…"

Koshimi was taken aback, but remembered that Kazuma knew so he probably told Yuna that she could do that. Yuna seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I figured it out on my first day at Konan. I let Kazuma figure it out on his own."

-Smart, smart, smart girl!-

"It's pretty bad manners in my opinion to lurk in someone's mind even if they don't know you can do it."

Yuna nodded in understanding. She stopped for a moment after putting the brush back into the polish and swirled it around in the bottle.

"I'm not going to talk about Kazuma's family life, but he pays for the apartment, so I follow his rules. My sister thinks that Kazuma is…a liar because of the power he has so she isn't on speaking terms with me. My parents jobs as writers and they write about a ton of things so they go around the world and travel a ton so they're almost never around to visit me or my sister."

"I'm sorry."

Yuna shook her head.

"I'm happy. Kazuma is…pretty nice to me. I mean, when he isn't angry with me or someone else. He has anger issues, but…you know how I feel about him."

"Yeah."

Koshimi wasn't about to tell her that Kazuma was a jerk and she shouldn't like him, since that was Yuna's business. She doubted the girl got to open up much to anyone, so she didn't want to discourage her from talking. Yuna told Koshimi quite a bit that night. She told Koshimi that Kazuma blames Tatsuki for having his power and because when they were in first grade, he saw Tatsuki getting beat up. After the other kids had left, he had brought Tatsuki his backpack and upon touching Tatsuki's hand, he had been able to see extra things. She explained that his mother thought that he was a liar and that she and his older sister had been the only people who believed him. Things began to make sense about Kazuma in Koshimi's mind. But what she was most concerned about was his misguided thinking that he needed revenge on Tatsuki to avenge Mina's death. Koshimi could already tell things were going to go well if he kept thinking like that.


	33. Chapter 33

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Koshimi woke up, alarmed. She sat up and looked around her room. It was dark and she could hear Yuna sitting up. Apparently, Koshimi had said that aloud at the same time Kazuma had. She threw her covers off and turned on her bedroom light as she stood up.

"Shi, what's wrong?"

"It's not me, it's Kazuma. He just shouted that when he woke up."

"But…oh no…he must have dreamt about his sister."

Yuna got up and headed for the door. Koshimi followed. The girls opened the door just ask Kazuma dashed out of the room down the hall. Yuna swore under her breath and grabbed her things.

"I'm sorry, Shi, but I-"

"I understand."

Kotarou thundered past the door and Yuna followed right behind him. Kotarou couldn't keep up with Kazuma's speed as he raced out of the house. Tatsuki came out of his room in his typical winter nightwear consisting of a long sleeved black shirt and sweatpants. Kotarou walked sullenly back up the stairs to find him and Koshimi peering into his bedroom.

"What happened?" Tatsuki asked his cousin.

"Beats me. Jeez. He had a nightmare about his dead big sister, then he stormed out."

Tatsuki said nothing and just went back to his room. Koshimi pat Kotarou's head.

"Go back to bed, kiddo. Don't worry about it, alright? He was probably just embarrassed."

Kotarou nodded and gave her a quick half-smile before going into his room and closing the door. Koshimi went back to her room and looked out her bedroom window, hoping that Yuna would be able to calm Kazuma down.

Yuna reached their apartment two minutes later than Kazuma had. She stepped into the living room to find Kazuma on the floor in tears of rage.

"What does he mean it's nobody's fault? It's all Tatsuki's fault. I can't go near that kid again…he messes with my head. I have to do this soon. I have to get rid of Tatsuki before that kid or the girl can get to me."

The teenage boy moved off the floor and onto the couch as Yuna came around, dropped her things on a chair, and sat beside him. She rubbed his back as he buried his face in his hands.

"Kazuma, calm down. You're home. Relax."

He glanced over at Yuna with tear stained cheeks.

"Yuna…I have to do it. Tomorrow. I have to get rid of Tatsuki."

"Kazuma, **stop**!"

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden sternness. It was intriguing to him.

"Could you stop thinking about Tatsuki for once? You're only going to hurt yourself and I love you too much to let that happen."

Kazuma's lips suddenly crashed into hers.

"You really should be more assertive," he told her between the kisses they shared.

The two had soon moved into Kazuma's room where they stayed for the rest of the night.

The next day at school, Kazuma had avoided Kotarou the whole day. He could barely even look at him. Koshimi had talked to Yuna, who told her everything was okay. Yuna's mind was so happy that all her thoughts were flowing out to the point that Koshimi blushed and closed her mind off anytime she saw her friend. That night, Kazuma stopped by the house. Kotarou answered the door as Koshimi stood watching from the stairs.

"Kazuma?"

"Hey, there. Can I talk to Tatsuki for a sec? Tell him I'm waiting outside."

"Um, sure. Hang on."

As Kotarou went to his cousin's room, Koshimi and Kazuma stared at each other. It appeared that Kazuma was keeping the mind reader out of his mind with all his mental strength. Koshimi poked around his mind, but finding no weak points moved into the kitchen. Kotarou came into the kitchen and found Koshimi staring at the wall.

"I wonder why Kazuma wanted to talk to Tatsuki. That's strange."

"Yeah."

Koshimi and Kotarou waited for about five minutes before going outside the front door. Tatsuki appeared to have watched Kazuma leave on his Moped.

"Tatsuki?" Kotarou asked, startling his cousin," What brought Kazuma all the way here to talk to you?"

Tatsuki turned and walked back toward the two just outside the front door.

"Nothing."

"Hey! You jerk!"

-He's right. Why'd Koutari come to the house? It wasn't just to talk.-

Koshimi put a hand on Tatsuki's arm as realization hit him.

-No. Koutari did something here.-

Tatsuki froze up at the thought. Kotarou noticed this.

"Hey. What's the matter? What'd Kazuma say? Tatsuki, where are you going?"

He had started walking toward one side of the house. Koshimi watched and in his mind she saw the image of Koutari putting on a pair of black gloves before the image disappeared.

-Gloves. Then he definitely screwed with something. Koshimi, go back in the house.-

His addressing her surprised her.

-Why?-

-I don't you around in case I find something dangerous.-

Koshimi rolled her eyes, but went into the house and up to her room. A couple hours later, Tatsuki came in and lay down on her bed beside her as she put down the book she had been reading.

"I can't find anything wrong. Am I overreacting?"

Koshimi looked over at him and found what he and Kazuma had talked about in his mind. He had told Tatsuki that his sister dying had been Tatsuki's fault and that it wasn't fair that Tatsuki had Kotarou while his sister was dead. She suddenly understood why Tatsuki was freaking out. It would appear that Kazuma had come over to hurt Kotarou somehow.

"Maybe it was a bluff. He gets off on making you panic."

"It's hard to believe him. The idea that touching me gave him post cognition…Is that why he hates me?"

Koshimi wanted to agree, but she didn't want to stress Tatsuki out more than he already was.

"I can't freak out," he went on," I bet that's exactly what he wants."

Koshimi laid her head on Tatsuki's chest. The two lay like that until Tatsuki went back to his room to sleep.

In the morning, Koshimi was slipping her shoes on as the two boys of the house came down the stairs. She smiled as she watched Tatsuki apologize to Kotarou for acting weird last night after checking everything to make sure Kazuma hadn't done anything to harm the poor kid. Kotarou was freaked out by Tatsuki's apology, but left the house feeling like Tatsuki was less of a freak. Tatsuki walked over to Koshimi.

"I think you're Grampa wanted you to take him to the post office before school so I'll be taking my bike today. I'll see you at school."

The two shared a kiss before Koshimi left. At school, she found Kotarou looking a bit confused, but relieved. Yuuto arrived around the same time she did and gave Kotarou a huge hug.

"Gooooood morning!" he said, as Kotarou tried to pry him off.

Koshimi giggled at them and followed them into the classroom.

"Why the big smile, kiddo?" Yuuto asked his short friend," Your aura's all happy."

"Nothing! And get away from me!"

Koshimi peeked into his mind and found out that Kazuma had been acting normal toward him again. The girl glanced toward where Kazuma was sitting. He caught her eye and waved at her. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning her attention to Yuuto.

"Where's Tatsuki? I don't see him."

"Beats me," Kotarou responded.

"Since when is he late?" Yuuto asked.

"He was supposed to drive to the post office before class, but…"

They were walking to their seats when Kotarou's mind went suddenly black. Koshimi instantly turned to him and Yuuto held the kid up as he swayed where he stood. The two began asking him what was wrong.

"I-I dunno. My eyesight just kinda…went dark for a second."

A few of their friends in class laughed.

"It's probably anemia."

"Kotarou's not eating his veggies!"

"Oh, shut up. I eat fine."

As Yuuto helped Kotarou to his seat, just in case he was sick, Koshimi looked over at Yuna and Kazuma. Kazuma looked curious while Yuna looked strangely guilty. Koshimi was about to go over and ask her why, but the bell rang and class started.


	34. Chapter 34

Class had been in session for at least thirty minutes when a teacher flung open the classroom door.

"Oohira! Higura! I need Kotarou Oohira and Koshimi Higura."

The two looked up in alarm.

"Uh, yes?" they both asked.

"Come here, please."

"Yes, Sir."

They two got up and made into the hallway as the teacher talked to the teacher who had been giving his lesson. Yuuto got up and followed the two out. He had a bad feeling.

"Is everything okay, Sir?" Kotarou asked.

"Oohira, Higura. I need you both to keep calm. Tatsuki had an accident with his motorcycle this morning. The doctors are saying it's critical."

Koshimi's hands flew to her mouth and tears began to leak from her eyes. Kotarou's legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Yuuto suddenly grabbed his arm and helped him back up and threw a tight arm around Koshimi.

"I'd like to go with them, Sir," he requested.

"Urushiyama. Yes, would you do that?"

Yuuto whispered to his friends as they walked down the hallway.

"It's okay, guys. He'd gonna be fine. You know how tough Tatsuki is."

They were driven to the hospital within ten minutes. Running up the floors to the right room, they were all astounded to find Tatsuki sitting on a waiting couch in the hallway. He had bandages wrapped around his arm and the left side of his face was covered with bandages.

"Oh my God! Tatsuki!"

They ran over to him, but he didn't move an inch. Koshimi sat beside him and pulled him into her arms, weeping with relief.

"But you're…I thought you were really hurt!" Kotarou accused.

Yuuto chuckled and scratched his head.

"Well, I'm not getting back those years you scared off. We broke every speed limit over here because we heard you were dying!"

Kotarou was beside himself with anger and relief.

"Way to almost give me a heart attack! That wasn't very nice of Kitamura-sensei."

Koshimi frowned at Tatsuki. His mind was in agony but she couldn't determine why.

"Tatsuki-" she started before someone poked their head of a room near them.

"Oh! Kotarou! There you are! Hurry!"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Auntie," Kotarou responded.

Koshimi jumped up from the thoughts in Tatsuki's mother's mind. Her eyes were wide and in complete shock. Yuuto frowned at her expression.

"Your grandfather's very hurt! He's been holding on, waiting for you. Come here and hold his hand."

"G-Grampa? But why's…?"

Kotarou ran quickly to the room and disappeared inside. Koshimi and Yuuto turned back to Tatsuki.

"You didn't…What happened, Tatsuki?"

"Did you crash when you're **Grandfather** was riding with you? **LOOK AT ME!**"

More tears streamed down Koshimi's face as she sat down in the couch.

"No…"

"GRAMPA!" came a shout from the room," NO! OH GOD, PLEASE! GRAMPA!"

Koshimi was all out crying now and Tatsuki leaned forward, staring straight at the ground with Yuuto's hand on his shoulder.

"This can't be happening," Koshimi whispered, tears falling onto her hands," Grampa Oohira is so sweet…and kind…no…"

Kotarou came running out of the room and grabbed Tatsuki by the front of his uniform. Tears were falling uncontrollably from his eyes and his voice shook with rage as he screamed at Tatsuki.

"Why'd you put him on your bike?"

Yuuto grabbed Kotarou to try and pry him off of his cousin.

"Don't, Kotarou! That's not fair!"

"Don't touch me! I don't care how you drive that souped-up piece of shit so long as you do it alone! But why…why **Grampa**?"

Kotarou threw Tatsuki back into the chair he'd been sitting in with so much force that Tatsuki fell onto his non-injured arm.

"Why? When you were the one who…"

Koshimi put a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder as Yuuto held on to Kotarou.

"Stop it, Kotarou!"

Tatsuki got up and started walking away.

"Hey," Yuuto said, noticing.

Koshimi took a deep breath in and tried to calm her mind. Her sadness had kept out other's thoughts, but as she tried to relax, she heard Yuuto.

-His aura's that nasty gray. Just like..Koutari, for some reason. But why?-

She gleaned that Kazuma had been at the hospital. Had followed them, but she was too concerned about Tatsuki to care. She got up and rushed after him.

"Tatsuki!" she called.

-Koutari hates me. He says I killed his sister. And Kotarou hates me…because my recklessness killed Grampa. What about me? Who can I hate?-

Scenes of the past flashed through Tatsuki's mind. Angry, sad, and depressed patients hearing bad news flew through his mind into Koshimi's.

-Who put me here? I want to hate somebody. I want to find him and…-

Koshimi finally caught up to him. Cutting in front of him, she found tears falling from his eyes. He gave into the tears and clutched on to Koshimi, his body shaking with the pain and suffering of it all. Koshimi couldn't help but cry with him as she held him tight. His tears soaked her shoulders as hers stained his back. Things were going to become difficult. Koshimi wasn't sure that this was something that could be fixed. Their little family had just broken drastically.

Author's Note: This is a pretty short chapter, but I believed that this needed a chapter for its own as it is a very emotional chapter for the characters. Don't you agree?


	35. Chapter 35

The day of Grampa Oohira's funeral was a depressing and rainy day. Koshimi had taken the death better than either of to two cousins, not because she wasn't biologically related, but because she knew that there had to be someone to hold them together. Tatsuki refused to be around and went off where no one could easily find him while Kotarou was all but mute. Koshimi had been very fond of the old man and she knew he wouldn't want their worlds to fall apart just because he was gone. Koshimi stood by Kotarou's mother greeting people who came to the house to give their respect. Yuuto showed up around noon. Seeing her best friend at least put a smile on Koshimi's face.

"You look good when you actually button your shirt up all the way and wear your tie properly," she teased as he gave her a strong hug.

"Heh, well, I can't overwhelm the ladies."

Kotarou's mother, who had been talking to the guest who came in before Yuuto, noticed him and came over to them.

"Kotarou's over here, if you'll come this way."

They went to the living room where Kotarou was kneeling on the floor staring at the photo of his grandfather.

"He's been like that for hours. He won't move or speak," Koshimi whispered to the tall brunette.

"Kotarou?" his mom called out to him."

He didn't even look around. Yuuto looked back at Kotarou's mom.

"Don't worry about it. Can I stop by tomorrow?"

"Of course you can."

"I'll walk you to the door," Koshimi volunteered.

The two began their silent walk to the door. In the room just off of the entrance hall they heard group of adults talking.

"I see Tatsuki didn't come."

They stopped and looked into the room.

"Poor thing. It's too bad he can't be with his father."

"Well, Chizuru couldn't come back to Japan on such short notice."

"I feel terrible for those three kids. The boys were so fond of their grandfather and Koshimi cared about him just as much, I'm sure. I just…don't know what to tell them."

The two teenagers continued to the door. Yuuto stopped just before leaving.

"I know you're being strong for everyone, Shi-"

"Could you…not call me that today…please?"

"Koshimi, I know you're sad. It's okay to be. The other two…things will work out. We'll try and help them together, but for today you can go ahead and cry if you need to."

She sniffled before falling into full on tears. Yuuto moved her and himself out of the way of the door as she cried into his chest.

"He was so kind to me, Yuuto. I'm not even family and he let me into the house. He treated me like a grandchild. Why did this have to happen? I don't blame Tatsuki, but I feel like something went wrong here."

Yuuto sighed and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. He noticed many of the adults there would glance at them before giving a sympathetic look to the poor girl. When her tears slowed, Yuuto pulled away.

"I'll be by to see the two of you tomorrow, okay?"

He gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

That night, there was loud crash from downstairs that woke up both Koshimi and Kotarou. Going downstairs, the two found Tatsuki. He had just come in. He had on a black hoodie and black sweatpants that were covered in blood.

"Tatsuki, what've you been doing? Did you just get home?" Kotarou asked.

Tatsuki chose not to answer and just walked past them to go upstairs. Looking back at the door, Kotarou was upset to see that the crash had been caused by Tatsuki breaking one of their grandfather's bonsai trees. Kotarou was about to give Tatsuki a piece of his mind when Kotarou's father stopped him. He had come out of a downstairs guest room where they were sleeping. Koshimi followed Tatsuki upstairs as Kotarou's father talked to him. She followed him into the bathroom where he was pulling off his hoodie. He tossed it in the laundry basket in the corner as he sat down on side of the bath. Koshimi closed the door, said nothing, and grabbed a wash cloth from the linen closet. She wet the rag with warm water before sitting beside Tatsuki and washing blood off his face and neck.

"I can do it myself," he murmured.

"I know."

She continued until there wasn't a spot of blood left on his skin.

"You know that I know you've been picking fights, Tatsuki, but you shouldn't. And whatever this new power you've gotten is…it seems dangerous. Just looking at things causes them to break or someone gets knocked over…I just want you to be careful. Please."

She lifted Tatsuki's face so she was looking at him right in the eyes, but he made no sound of agreement or disagreement. She sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get some sleep tonight, okay?"

Dumping the wash cloth in the hamper, she went back to her room to sleep. In the morning, no one from the Oohira house went to school the next day. Koshimi got up and tried to act normal. Tatsuki left early to no one knew where and Kotarou had holed himself up in his room since he had woken up and wouldn't leave the room. Yuuto came by after school to visit them. Koshimi sat with him on the floor in Kotarou's room as the boy sulked on his bed.

"Yikes. He was out 'til morning? Don't tell me he hasn't been talking to you at **all**. That's not…"

-Tatsuki has barely talked to **me**. He's not doing well.-

-I think Tatsuki's gonna have some serious trouble getting over this one. I mean, he was driving the bike that killed his grandfather. And seeing Kotarou so depressed must be complete hell for the guy. Looking you in the face and being strong probably adds to it as well. It's no wonder he doesn't stay home much. Kotarou has to jump his own hurdle first.-

Koshimi gave a discreet nod to what he'd thought.

"Y'know, kiddo…you're losing some serious b-ball time staying home like this. Come back to school. Everyone says they miss you. You as well, Koko."

Yuuto hadn't really taken to calling Koshimi by her full name in his attempt to avoid her previous nickname. For the time being, he had taken to calling her by her childhood nickname. Looking at Kotarou, he noticed the kid's aura change, which confused him.

"My parents thought it might be better for me to come home."

"WHA? GAH! BUT…WHY? Tell me you're kidding! Quitting school won't solve anything!"

"I'm not quitting school. I just…Well, you know how Tatsuki's been. God. I don't think I could handle us living in this house with just the three of us."

Koshimi just stared at the floor and bit her lip.

-Oh, man. He's really losing touch with Tatsuki. But they can't, dammit! I won't let them split like this.-

Something seemed to dawn on Yuuto.

"Koko, you wouldn't move back to America would you?"

"I'd have to. I couldn't live here by myself. Going to New York would be my only option."

Another day went by with the three not going to school. That afternoon, Kotarou got a visit from Mio. Her visit apparently meant a lot to him as the next day, Kotarou and Koshimi were back in school. Yuuto had apparently circulated a rumor that Tatsuki had broken his leg to explain why Tatsuki was not showing up to school. Koshimi and Kotarou decided it was best to play along with this story while Tatsuki figured things out. After school, Kotarou went back to basketball practice. Yuuto and Koshimi sat outside the school. Koshimi was staring up at the sky as Yuuto talked on the phone with one of the hundreds of girls he was seeing.

"Shinjuku? What time?" Yuuto asked the girl happily, ready for a date.

"Your libido has rotten timing."

Koshimi looked over and Yuuto turned to see a girl with shoulder-length blond hair and glasses watching him with her arms crossed. Koshimi grinned, recognizing the girl despite never having seen her around the school. Yuuto looked at her completely bewildered.

"I thinkone of your "poor friends" has gone of the deep end."

"Huh? And just who are **you**?"

She took off her glasses and looked back at Yuuto. He was completely and utterly shocked. He jumped up from where he'd been sitting. Koshimi pulled herself up off the ground as well and walked over to them.

"It's Karen incognito! Since when have you…"

She shoved a group of photos into Yuuto's hands. Koshimi glanced at them from his side. Koshimi wasn't so surprised, but she wasn't very amused by the photos. Yuuto was stunned. They were pictures of Tatsuki kicking the tar out of a group of guys.

"He's been prowling the streets at night. Something's obviously going on with him. Right after I took that…I caught his eye in my viewfinder. And guess what? My camera broke."

Koshimi rubbed her forehead with a sigh. She had been hoping that he would release some steam and things would settle down, but obviously things were going to be harder than that for Tatsuki.

"Wait. You're saying Tatsuki broke it?" Yuuto asked," How the hell does that happen?"

Koshimi reached into her pocket as her cell phone began ringing.

"Atusushi? Since when do you ever call me? What kind of cousin are you?" she answered with a laugh.

"Hey, Koshimi. I've just recently put myself on a new case…"

"Doesn't your boss hate when you do that?"

"Heh, well, it's the case about Tatsuki Oohira's bike. Apparently the brake hose had been cut with a blade. It was sabotage. Someone apparently had a grudge against Tatsuki. Know anyone who would?"

Koshimi had almost dropped the phone in shock. She'd had her suspicions but she didn't want to believe it.

"I…I might…I can't believe-"

"How about I pick you up on Saturday? We can talk then and I was hoping you'd come with me to pick someone up from the airport."

"Uhm…okay, sure. See you then."


	36. Chapter 36

Atsushi Kiba was still the tall, dark haired cousin she remembered as he pulled up outside the Oohira house that Saturday in his black car. He grinned at her as she got in the car.

"How you been, Koshimi?" he asked, as she strapped herself in.

"Oh, you know…trying to hold the guys together while they deal with their grandfather's death…trying to get Tatsuki to calm down over his powers…easy stuff."

Kiba smirked and started making their way toward the airport.

"So, about that lead…?"

"Kazuma Koutari. He has a grudge against Tatsuki and he has almost the same powers as Tatsuki. Apparently he got his powers from touching him some time when we were in first grade. It really astounds me that there can be three guys I know out there with the same power. Especially one that causes such emotional turmoil."

Koshimi looked over at Kiba who sighed.

"Yeah well, you and Kouichi helped a lot. Though Kouichi is more than his share of a pain."

Koshimi smiled at her older cousin.

"And yet here you are going to pick him up from the airport. Daww."

They chatted casually until they reached the airport. Inside, they found Kouichi Udou waiting for them with his suitcase. The two high school buddies grinned at each other.

"Hey. It looks like your pet projects are in trouble. You'd better get on that," Kiba joked.

"Yes, Sir."

Looking over, Udou noticed Koshimi standing beside her cousin.

"Well, look at that! You brought me my future wife!"

He let go of his bag and pulled Koshimi into a huge hug.

"GACK! Get off me! You're worse than Yuuto!"

Udou let go of her with a laugh.

"What? Dating Oohira now?"

Koshimi cringed and ignored his statement, but he understood well enough.

"Ah, so it's complicated. I'm sure it is after what has happened recently."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to do our best to settle everything, Shi."

She nodded and they were soon on their way back to the Oohira house to drop her off.

After school the next day, Koshimi hung around after school to wait for Yuuto as he had gone to Kotarou's basketball practice to talk to the kid. Koshimi at on the stairs outside the school as Yuuto came out on the phone with Mio.

"Great! This should be fun!"

He hung up the phone and looked down at Koshimi with an accusatory look.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"YOU BROUGHT UDOU BACK!"

She stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Oooh, you ran into him did you? He's here for the alumni game, so calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down when he walks up to me and tells me on I'm on reuniting duty! Like I don't know this already!"

"You're only blaming me because I know the guy personally. Moving on, why were you on the phone with Mio?"

Yuuto smiled slyly.

"We are now going to karaoke with Mio and Kotarou! Let's invite Karen!"

Yuuto tackled her and tried to find her phone since he knew she had her number.

"Get off! Yuuto! You almost went up my skirt, you pervert! I'll get it for you! God."

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Sheesh. I hope you know Kotarou is not going to thank you for this."

Koshimi was right on target. Kotarou tried to hold in his anger but, in the middle of Yuuto singing a solo, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Stop! Just…stop! I can't believe you crashed our goddamn date!"

Yuuto stopped singing as Koshimi and Karen stared at Kotarou in alarm. Mio stepped in.

"Don't be mad, Kotarou. I'm the one who said he could come. I thought maybe more of a party would cheer you up, and since Yuuto was interested…I don't know, I thought it would be fun."

Yuuto laughed and put down the microphone.

"You heard her—the more the merrier. And look! Even Koshimi and Karen came to show the love."

"Enough already!"

Kotarou pushed his friend in annoyance when Mio dropped her glass. It broke and splintered on the ground.

"Oops. Gosh, I'm such a klutz. OW!"

As she had gone to pick up the pieces, she had cut herself.

"Mio! Are you okay?" Kotarou as everyone gathered around to make sure she was okay.

"Looks like a little nick," Karen commented.

"Just leave it, Mio," Yuuto told her," I'll tell the staff."

"I'm okay…"

Koshimi looked over at Kotarou.

"Why don't you go help her clean out that cut?" she suggested.

"Oh! Sure…"

After the staff came in and cleaned up the glass, the three left in the room sat back on the couch. Karen put her head on one hand as Yuuto slumped over. Koshimi just looked at the two of them.

"So? What's the plan, you two? Tatsuki Oohira's still on the loose," Karen commented.

Koshimi sighed. She hadn't been able to do something for Tatsuki. When he was home he ignored her like the rest of the inhabitants of the house and he was out for most of the time.

"No clue," Yuuto responded, sullenly," You gotta help us, Karen, Darling!"

-Reuniting duty. Yeah, right. Knowing where Tatsuki is would be a nice start, Udou. We can't have you running all over town looking for his mind either, Shi.-

-And you know I would do it if it wasn't such an unreasonable task…-

Mio and Kotarou returned to the room and they all decided to head home. On the way home, the group heard an odd sound coming from an alleyway. It sounded like a fight. But there was also the sound of someone getting tossed with a lot more force than a human could produce.

"Did you hear that? What was that?" Mio asked.

"Sounded like an accident," Kotarou stated.

Koshimi looked back in alarm. Her and Karen seemed to instantly know what was going on and both took off toward the sound.

"What's the matter, ladies?" Yuuto asked, as they both passed him.

The others followed not too far behind. Reaching the alleyway, they found Tatsuki strangling Kazuma. Everyone but Kotarou stopped.

"Tatsuki! What are you doing?" he demanded.

Tatsuki looked over in shock. He had not expected his cousin to find him.

-Kotarou. What am I…?-

He suddenly let go and took off running.

"Tatsuki!" Kotarou demanded.

Looking down, Koutaru only just noticed who Tatsuki had been fighting with.

"Is that you Kazuma?"

Yuuto as staring in shock.

-What the hell? Why was Tatsuki trying to strangle Koutari?-

It suddenly hit him why, but Kotarou took off after Tatsuki.

"Mio, do me a favor? Stay with Kazuma a minute."

Koshimi dashed after the two boys. Kotarou and Koshimi found Tatsuki standing not too far away. Kotarou stopped and walked slowly. Koshimi stood a little ways off.

"Tatsuki!"

"Get away from me."

"No! have you lost it? Do you realize what you were doing?"

-Get away from me.-

"Tatsuki."

Koshimi saw what was coming.

"Kotarou move!"

-GET AWAY!-

Tatsuki turned and Kotarou went flying backwards. Koshimi ran over to the blonde who was now on the ground. Yuuto had come around the corner just in time to see what had happened.

"Kotarou!" he shouted, running over.

Tatsuki took off running again, but this time Koshimi dashed after him. She refused to let him get away from her again. He couldn't keep this up. She needed to do something. After awhile, Tatsuki stopped running and just walked. As he passed a few lampposts the light bulbs would explode, alarming some people walking under them.

-You were the only one I didn't want to find me.-

A picture of Kotarou yelling at him flashed in his mind.

"I've waited too long for this nightmare to end. I didn't want it. I held my breath. I closed my eyes and felt it eat away at me. I waited and waited…for the day this curse would finally disappear. No more…-

Koshimi stopped in alarm as the lamppost beside Tatsuki was completely disintegrated. It was frightening to say the least, but Koshimi ran up closer. Tatsuki finally noticed her. He looked at her with a glare on his face. She put her hands out and looked at him stubbornly.

"Are you going to blast me, too? Are you going to knock me to the ground…hurt me?"

"Go away."

"If you're even remotely thinking of killing yourself or killing someone I will definitely not leave you alone. Tatsuki, I…I love you too much."

He turned and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. No one was around and the streets were completely silent.

"I'm done pretending we can be together, Koshimi. You and I are done. There was never and us and there can never **be** and us. I've toyed around with your emotions enough. Just leave."

"You don't mean that. You just want to deal with everything yourself! After I've spent most of my life chasing after you and trying to help you, you can't just tell me to go away. And don't tell me that you were just toying with me because you know that isn't true. I can read your mind, remember?"

She was taken off guard as Tatsuki turned and blasted her with his new power. She sailed straight into one of the lampposts that hadn't broken as Tatsuki passed and heard a nasty crack as her arm broke from hitting the ground. Pain seared through her back and arm as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't read Tatsuki's face through her tears.

"I don't care about you and **no one** cares about me."

He took off running again, leaving her there to struggle to her feet. She hissed through her teeth every time her arm moved and her back ached from the impact. Finally making it to a standing position, she swayed on the spot and would have fallen over if Yuuto hadn't caught her.

"Dammit, Shi, tell me Tatsuki didn't do this. Your arm…"

"I wish I could say he didn't. Aggh! It's broken."

Yuuto pulled her up into his arms.

"It's gonna be a long trek to the hospital…"

"I'll try and bear it."

An hour later, she was having her arm put back in place and her arm with put in a sling. Her elbow and wrist were the issue. Yuuto stayed with her the whole time at the hospital, calling Kotarou and letting him know what happened. Koshimi was able to walk home with Yuuto accompanying her later that night. Yuuto could tell the girl was seriously depressed.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not only painful, but emotionally hard on you?" Yuuto said, put a hand on the shoulder of her good arm.

"Because you can see my aura, maybe. I was probably just fooling myself, anyway."

Yuuto frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Not at school…but at home for the past month or so…Tatsuki and I have kinda been…together. Before knocking me into the hospital, he said he'd just been fooling around. He said he doesn't care about me."

Yuuto scoffed.

"You don't seriously believe that do you? Tatsuki rarely shoes **anyone** feelings. He opened up only to you and he's just trying to deny it now because he's in turmoil."

"He **broke** my **arm** if you didn't notice!"

"And I bet he is weeping in a corner about it as we speak!"

"My ass, Yuuto. No one gives a shit about me. I've been fooling myself. I've been pretending he actually cared because I did. I should've stayed with my parents in New York and not have to deal with this bullshit."

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she spoke. Yuuto stopped her on the sidewalk as she started sobbing profusely into his chest.

"I wanna leave, Yuuto. I want to leave and never come back."

"You can't just run away from this! You're my best friend! I need you here and so do the others. Tatsuki is just saying whatever he can to get you to leave him alone. He went a little overkill this time but don't give up on him!"

The two of them made their way in silence the rest of the night and the two parted at the gate to the Oohira house. Everyone was already asleep as Koshimi went upstairs and fell into bed. She cried herself to sleep, not knowing what to do.


	37. Chapter 37

After school, Yuuto was hanging around the gymnasium again in the hope of getting a quick talk with Udou. It was the day before the alumni versus the current basketball team game and Kotarou was extremely preoccupied in worrying about Tatsuki. Koshimi found Yuuto peeking into the gym and staring at Udou, waiting for a moment to speak with him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, peeking into the gym.

"Urushiyama. I know you think you're clever, but really. I'll listen to you—just say whatever it is you want to say."

Koshimi snickered quietly as Yuuto had a mini heart attack. Udou hadn't turned around at all.

"Just…come here for a second," Yuuto requested. He tugged Koshimi to his side as he turned his back to the wall beside the door.

Udou made his way causally out of the gym and closed the door. He took one look at Koshimi and frowned.

"What happened to you?"

"Fell down a bunch of stairs."

"Whatever floats your boat?"

Koshimi scowled and looked away from him as Yuuto cleared his throat for attention.

"You know about Tatsuki's…issues, right? He's been pretty bad lately. And he's getting a new power that's nothing like his old one. He's avoiding Kotarou, Koshimi, and me. I don't know what we're supposed to do. Look. Could you just talk to him or something?"

Udou looked at Koshimi.

"Ah, I get it."

"Shut up," she muttered, looking back at him," Will you talk to him?"

"I can't do anything for him right now."

Yuuto got irritated.

"What? Why not? I think something in him snapped, Udou! It's not like I can ask around about how to deal with a broken psychic. You're always acting like you know everything, so come on! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm your ally. Really. Shi, you know that."

The two teenagers stared at him for a moment before Yuuto turned and stomped off.

"Fine. Just forget it, all right? You're such a damn hypocrite!"

Udou's face grew increasingly serious, making Koshimi tilt her head in concern.

"Urushiyama. I know where you're coming from. But it's not my call. This is something you boys have to do for yourselves. There's really a limit to what we can help you with."

Yuuto kept walking, causing Koshimi to run after him, leaving Udou in the hallway watching them go.

-"We"? Who else is he talking about? Argh, this is getting us nowhere!-

-So what's the plan?-

-It's pretty funny that you're letting me run the show.-

Koshimi followed Yuuto to his motorcycle.

"I've given up on Tatsuki, Yuuto. I'm tired. He doesn't want my help. I'll help if I have to for Kotarou's sake and even for your sanity, but I'm burnt out."

Yuuto sighed and got on his bike.

"I'm willing to bet Koutari was behind that accident. He probably sabotages Tatsuki's bike, the psychotic bastard. If Tatsuki knew that…it would explain why he's trying to get back at Koutari. I've gotta stop this. The only way I can think of is by getting Koutari to confess and then calling the cops."

Koshimi turned in the direction of the Oohira house.

"Good luck, Yuuto. I have a feeling Kazuma's not going to let you get him arrested. The fact that he's been out of school for the past few days and Yuna's been so depressed that she isn't speaking to anyone, especially me, means something is up. Be careful?"

Yuuto's eyes softened as he saw her walking toward home.

"Need a ride?"

"That's okay. It'd be hard to ride and hold on with one arm."

That night, the Oohira residence got an unexpected visit from some cops. Kotarou, who opened the door, was pretty alarmed. Koshimi came over for moral support as the officers spoke with them.

"Um…can I help you, Officers?" Kotarou asked, nervously.

"I hope so. You're in the same class as your cousin, Tatsuki, right? Has he been having any sort of…trouble with anyone lately? Inside our outside of school."

Koshimi looked over at Kotarou who couldn't decide if Tatsuki's fight with Kazuma the day before had been of any importance.

"Er, no. No one in particular."

"Hm. All right."

"Um, Sir? Tatsuki hasn't, like…broken the law, has he?"

"No, not at all. Sorry to bother you."

They left after that. Kotarou made to go back upstairs, but the phone started ringing. As he went to answer it, Koshimi slipped outside. The officers were about to get in their car when they saw Koshimi walking toward them.

"Kazuma Koutari. He moved to Tokyo recently and he's originally from Wakayama. He and Tatsuki have had a strained relationship. If you're looking for anyone else, I have no idea, but he's the best I can give you."

One of the officers smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss."

She watched as they drove away. She slowly made her way back to the house. She wouldn't go chasing after Tatsuki anymore, but if she knew something she wasn't going to hide it anymore.

The next day was the Alumni Game. Koshimi stood up in the stands with Mio, Chiba, and Karen. Chiba, who was still Mio's friend, had somehow grown slightly fond of Kotarou, possibly because she couldn't stand the boy being depressed as it made making him miserable less fun. As the game was about to start, Yuuto came into the gym. Both Karen and Koshimi looked up in alarm. Even from up in the stands, it was obvious that Yuuto was sporting a black eye. Koshimi instantly headed for where Yuuto was while he spoke with Kotarou. Karen followed not to long afterwards. Koshimi reached the two just as Kotarou grabbed Yuuto's arm as he'd gone to turn away.

"Yuuto!"

Koshimi stopped beside Yuuto, who suddenly had tears streaming down his face. It shocked both her and Kotarou.

"K-Koutari. It wasn't Tatsuki's fault. The accident. It was…Koutari's."

Kotarou was completely confused.

"Kazuma's what? Fault? But how—"

Yuuto turned and shouted the rest at Kotarou. Koshimi just watched dumbfounded as the truth was told to the small blonde.

"Koutari cut the brake hose on Tatsuki's bike! Tatsuki knew that! Don't you get it?"

"Kazuma cut the…"

Kotarou suddenly remembered the night before the accident, how Tatsuki has been freaking out and checking things, and how Tatsuki had been trying to strangle Kazuma the other night. His mind was rejecting the thought though. He didn't want to believe Kazuma would do something like that.

"You're wrong, Yuuto. You have to be."

"Kotarou! Listen to me! Tatsuki and Koutari are trying to kill each other! They have the same power. It ruined their lives!"

"Yuuto!" Koshimi protested.

She felt that talking about their powers was too much too soon, but Yuuto kept on. He couldn't stop crying or talking.

"They're desperate and unstable and they've turned on each other! Goddammit! I promised not to tell you! It…It's because of you! I lose it when I touch you!"

Kotarou was visibly clamming up.

"Yuuto, you're not…making sense. What's wrong with you today?"

People from the basketball team were calling for him to come back inside for the game.

"Oh. Sorry. Look, I have to go."

"Kotarou!"

Koshimi put a hand over Yuuto's eye.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Koutari punched me after confessing he'd cut the brake hose."

The two suddenly noticed that Kotarou and stopped running and that Udou stood before him.

"It's easy to just close your eyes and move on with your life."

"Mr. Udou."

"He doesn't have that option, Kotarou. You're the only one who can save him."

Udou held his hand out to Kotarou. Koshimi could see Kotarou make the split second decision and took Udou's hand. The moment he did Kotarou could see all the pain, all the thoughts, all the hurt that Tatsuki had gone through. There were flashes of things that Tatsuki had been through and he could hear the thoughts Tatsuki had been hiding from him. There were even the times that Yuuto and Koshimi had spoken to him about opening up to Kotarou. It was such a shock the Kotarou pushed Udou away, tears welling up in his eyes.

-T-Tak-kun. That was Tak-kun. He hasn't changed at all. He's still kind, and gentle…he never stopped…protecting me.-

Kotarou let out a pained scream. Yuuto and Koshimi instantly made their way to his side. Koshimi knelt down as Yuuto tried to get his attention as the boy held his head in his hands on the ground.

"Kotarou! What's wrong? What's happening?"

-I'll kill him-

"Tatsuki, no! You can't!"

Koshimi looked up at Yuuto.

"He knows, Yuuto. He knows what Tatsuki's been through now."

Kotarou suddenly got up and took off running. Yuuto shouted after him as Koshimi got to her feet. Yuuto started screaming at Udou about what he had done, but Koshimi didn't listen. She looked around, unsure of what to do. This was the moment she had to choose. Did she give up on Tatsuki and trying to help him or did she go with them now that the truth was out there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stuck her hand in her pocket as she heard Yuuto run off to get his motorcycle. Pulling her cell phone out, she called someone she knew would help her.

"Hello?"

"Atsushi, are you anywhere near Konan High School? I need a ride."


	38. Chapter 38

Koshimi stood beside her cousin across the road from the warehouse Tatsuki was walking toward.

"You know you can't go near him. You could get your arm injured again," Kiba told her.

"I know," she replied," This one is up to the boys."

Tatsuki was evidently followed a past vision of Kazuma going into the warehouse. Just as Tatsuki stepped over the fence, he was attacked by Kazuma who was wielding a knife. He missed by inches as Tatsuki dodged and blasted him into a bunch of crates. Kiba made his way toward the boys, inconspicuously. Koshimi waited till her cousin's attention wasn't on her at all before moving forward to see all that went on. Tatsuki apparently looked at Kazuma as himself. He was aiming to kill himself and Kazuma and be done with it. Just as he was about to hit Kazuma with his powers again, a body stepped in front and got knocked back. Kotarou had arrived and Yuuto as not far behind. He ran over to Kotarou. Tatsuki stared at them.

"Don't do it," Kotarou pleaded," Please leave him alone! I'm the one you really hate, right? I'm the one you wanna take this out on."

They were both knocked back by Tatsuki's power. He had completely lost it and his powers were out of control. Kotarou picked himself up off the ground and surged forward toward Tatsuki. Somehow, all of the wreckage seemed to be avoiding Kotarou as he moved forward toward his cousin.

-You're right. I do hate you. I've become a twisted, ugly human being because of what you did to me…but you still never stopped…looking at me like that. Like you used to. With those clear, untainted eyes. Why did this happen to us? Why did we end up so completely different? We were the same, weren't we?-

Tatsuki bent over and began to cry.

-WE WERE THE SAME WEREN'T WE?-

Koshimi stood back, astonished that the two were communicating through their minds. They had links deeper than she had ever imagined. She felt like an intruder being able to hear it all. Kotarou was in tears as well as he reached out to Tatsuki.

-We were…we were the same, Tatsuki. That's why I can understand you. I know you lost something really important. Tatsuki. Whatever it is you lost I swear I'll get it back!-

Kotarou finally reached Tatsuki and pulled him into a hug. Tatsuki lost consciousness at that moment and fell into Kotarou's arms, who lowered him to the ground. Yuuto slowly made his way to them. Looking around, the place was a mess from Tatsuki's powers losing it and destroying almost everything in the vicinity. Kiba was over by Kazuma who was still on the ground and couldn't get up because he had a broken arm. Koshimi moved over to them, feeling a sense of irony that she had something in common with Kazuma suddenly.

"Don't move. The bone's broken," Kiba told the boy," An ambulance will arrive in five minutes."

Kotarou seemed to notice them. He got up and came over to them. He placed a hand on Kazuma's arm and to everyone's shock it healed completely. Kotarou was completely devoid of emotion, his eyes stuck forward. He reached out to Koshimi and healed her arm as well. She pulled her arm out of the sling as Kotarou walked back to Tatsuki and Yuuto. She examined her arm and found it perfect.

"How?" she mumbled to herself.

Where Kotarou had touched the ground when he knelt to heal Kazuma was now covered in flowers. Kiba noticed that Kotarou had an extremely powerful gift as he went back to Tatsuki and knelt down and placed his hands on Tatsuki's head. The police soon arrived and took Kazuma into custody. Kiba dropped Koshimi and Tatsuki home while Yuuto and Kotarou rode back on the motorbike. Tatsuki was still out and his head lay in Koshimi's lap in the backseat all the way back. Kiba helped bring Tatsuki up to his bed to rest before leaving.

For two days, Tatsuki was out. His parents arrived in the meantime to help take care of him and Kotarou couldn't remember what had happened. He didn't remember doing anything at all, but he still remembered that Tatsuki had powers that had caused him to see terrible things. Koshimi had stayed home on the second day to help Tatsuki's parents with the house and to keep an eye on Tatsuki while his parents tried to get some things done. It was around noon when Koshimi felt the stirrings of Tatsuki's mind. She was downstairs washing dishes when she felt his mind move from sleeping to waking. She dropped the dishes and, after drying her hands on a dish towel, ran up the stairs to his bedroom. She pulled open the door and found him just sitting up.

"He's up!" she called down from his bedroom doorway.

The thundering of his parent's footsteps sounded as they came up the stairs and made it to his room. He looked over and his mother ran over to hug him.

"Tatsuki! Are you feeling better? Koshimi told us you'd hadn't been sleeping well, but to go through two days straight?"

He looked around at them in confusion before his eyes focused on the doorway where Koshimi stood watching him. His eyes moved briefly to her arm, which was completely healed, before going up to her face.

"Ko-"

"I'll go made lunch," she announced, dashing out of the room.

It didn't take her long to get lunch on the table and Tatsuki's parents helped their son to the table.

"I'm fine," he informed his mother as she tried to help him to sit on the ground.

After eating, Koshimi went back to washing the dishes and Tatsuki's parents chattered with Tatsuki rarely answering.

"Koshimi took such good care of you while you were asleep. She kept checking on you every hour. She even kept you nice and clean by washing your face twice a day," Tatsuki's mom raved.

Koshimi glanced over her shoulder to see Tatsuki watching her. She turned back and hid her face in her hair as she started drying dishes.

"Wouldn't she make a lovely wife, Tatsuki?" his mom commented, slyly.

Koshimi almost dropped the plate she had been drying as she heard Tatsuki slightly choke on the tea he had been taking a sip of. His mom rubbed his back in alarm. Koshimi hurried through the drying, but it was useless as Tatsuki's father looked at the time and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We have to run out to the post office and the bank. We'll be back in a half hour. Koshimi, please look after Tatsuki?" his father asked.

"Of course," she responded, quietly.

They smiled and left, Tatsuki's mom kissing his check before she disappeared out the door. The two teens were silent for a moment in awkwardness.

"Thank you," Tatsuki said, quietly," For taking care of me."

"No problem."

"I'm…sorry I broke your arm."

Koshimi stiffly sat at the table as far from him as she could.

"It's not broken anymore," she dismissed it.

"It shouldn't have broken in the first place."

Koshimi looked over to see Tatsuki's head in his hands, his elbows on the table. Her eyes softened as his mind was screaming. He was so sorry for hurting her, he was afraid of Kotarou knowing about his powers, he was afraid of how things were going to be since he'd hurt two people he lived with and loved. Koshimi sighed quietly and got up. She went over to Tatsuki and, kneeling down, hugged him from behind as he began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Koshimi. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I was so sad…so angry. I'm so sorry."

"You are the biggest softie I've ever known," Koshimi smiled, brushing a couple tears out of her eyes.

Tatsuki looked over his shoulder at her.

"Do I get another chance or did I lose it forever?"

Koshimi smiled and moved so she was kneeling beside him. She put a hand behind Tatsuki's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Tatsuki reacted instantly, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder.

"No more trips to the hospital for me, okay?" she told him between kisses.

"Never."


	39. Chapter 39

Not too long after Tatsuki's parents got back to the house, Kotarou got home from school with Yuuto and Mio. Tatsuki's mom greeted them at the door. Koshimi went to the entrance hall to see them.

"Hi there, Kotarou. Welcome home."

"Huh? Auntie! Um, hi!"

Kotarou walked the others inside as Tatsuki's mom went toward the living room.

"Tatsuki, Kotarou's home."

Kotarou and the others instantly whipped around. They noticed Koshimi smiling at them and dashed to the door of the living room to see Tatsuki sitting at the table with his dad over in the corner.

"Oh. Hello, Kotarou," Tatsuki dad said to him.

"You're awake," Kotarou said to his cousin in surprise.

Tatsuki didn't say anything in response as Koshimi slipped into the room just before Yuuto crashed into Kotarou in his excitement.

"Egad! Tatsuki! Thank bejeezus you're awake!"

Mio just peeked in without saying anything.

"Please, come in," Tatsuki's mom told them.

"Thank you," the two replied.

"I'm very sorry about all this, Kotarou," Tatsuki's dad said, putting a hand on his son's back," It seems this son of mine has been quite the burden. And because we couldn't make it to the funeral, we had to inconvenience my sister."

"It was no trouble," Kotarou replied, quietly.

Kotarou stood solemnly by the door.

"Let's sit, Kotarou," Mio suggested.

"Mm."

Yuuto looked at Koshimi who shrugged her shoulders. The two boys obviously didn't know how to communicate at this point knowing about Tatsuki's power. Yuuto and Koshimi looked over as Kotarou turned away from the door.

"Um, Mio. Let's go to my room."

"Hm? Why?"

Yuuto aimed his thoughts at Koshimi.

-Oh for crying out loud! Can those two get any more high maintenance? Let's get the moving on the healthy communication, people!-

-Yuuto, please don't do what you're planning…-

Ignoring her, Yuuto went over to Tatsuki.

"Hey, Sunshine. You look pale-you'd better get back to bed. Up you go!"

Tatsuki, confused, let Yuuto pull him up and drag him upstairs. Koshimi followed them quickly.

"What are you doing?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Just shut up and come."

Tatsuki parents were left in the living room alone and confused. On the second floor, Kotarou had gone into his room and Mio was about to when Yuuto called out to her.

"Step aside a sec, Mio."

"Let go of me," Tatsuki demanded.

Yuuto flung Tatsuki into Kotarou's room.

"Whoops! Silly me! I seem to have shoved you into the wrong room!"

He then slammed the door shut. The three outside all stood in the hall with extremely varying expressions. Mio was shocked and worried, Yuuto was determined, and Koshimi stood there shaking her head in exasperation.

"Yuuto!" Mio exclaimed.

They could hear Kotarou shaking the doorknob to get out and yelling through the door at them.

"Y-Yuuto, you jerk! You have no idea how not funny this is! Open the door! Now!"

Outside the three stood in a little circle. Mio looked alarmed.

"How terribly drastic. Think of the screaming."

"We live in drastic times," Yuuto replied.

"You're an idiot," Koshimi told her best friend.

They only had to wait a minute or two before the bedroom door went flying open and Yuuto went sprawling to the opposite side of the hallway. Tatsuki walked away from all of them and straight into his room. Koshimi helped Yuuto to his feet as Mio pulled Kotarou downstairs to put a plan of her own into action. When Yuuto and Koshimi had gotten downstairs, Mio was pouring coffee into two cups that were on a serving tray.

"Here-bring these to his room," Mio told Kotarou, handing him the tray," there's one for each of you, so at the very least you can stay until you're both finished. And if you're not ready to talk, you can just drink."

"Okay."

The three followed Kotarou up to the outside of Tatsuki's room to see how it would go. Kotarou knocked on the door.

"Tatsuki, are you awake? I brought you some coffee. Can you open the door?"

The door creaked open a little before Tatsuki's popped out, grabbed a cup, and pulled it into the room. The door shut with a quick snap. The four in the hall all looked completely stunned.

"Ah, poo," Yuuto said.

"He's so difficult," Mio sighed.

"That's my Tatsuki," Koshimi said, rubbing her temples

As the other three called defeat for the day, Koshimi waited until they were gone before knocking on Tatsuki's door.

"Tatsuki, it's me."

The door opened and she moved into the room. As Tatsuki closed it, she listened to his thoughts.

"….I don't know how to face him. He knows about my power. He knows about the grudges I was holding. I was ready to kill Koutari and myself. It would've taken all my power in a single blow but…Did he absorb it all? It's like he sealed my power when it went out of control. I…I don't know what he's really capable of. And I don't know how to face him.-

Koshimi took Tatsuki's hand and pulled him to sit on his bed. She sat down beside him and looked at him.

"I know you're upset and I understand you may need some time, but eventually you need to talk to him. He wants to talk, Tatsuki, because he cares. He knows now and you have to accept it. If you need to, take baby steps…not that Yuuto won't push you till you smack him hard enough, but one day things will be okay and you won't have to feel afraid to tell people how you feel."

"People other than you, you mean?"

Koshimi smiled.

"That is exactly what I mean."

The next day, Tatsuki was back in school. The class was completely stunned to see him back finally.

"Welcome back, Tatsuki!"

"Is your leg okay now?"

Tatsuki didn't understand the leg thing until Koshimi explained that Yuuto had started that rumor to keep people from wondering what he was doing.

"Hey, we heard about Koutari. That's messed up shit."

"When'd he start going all psycho on ya?"

Tatsuki ignored everyone's comments and just sat down at his desk. Koshimi spotted Yuna sitting at her desk and just staring into space. She went over to the girl and stood in front of her desk. Yuna looked up.

"Shi?"

"Want to have lunch together?" Koshimi asked, giving the girl a smile.

Yuna didn't smile back but she nodded. At lunch, the two girls went up to the roof of the school. The two were quiet as they ate at first, but eventually Yuna broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what Kazuma did. I really am. I could never stop him from doing things that he was sure of doing. I always told him my opinions, which he didn't like and never listened to. I know this hurt all of you and I want to apologize. Please understand I didn't know what he'd do and I never wanted him to do anything. I really only wanted him to love me as much as I love him. He's not perfect, but he is the only guy who ever really talked to me even if I called him out on lying to me. He didn't call me a freak for calling people out on their lies. Even my sister thought I was a little weird. I don't know what to do with myself now that he's locked up. I think I might move back home to Wakayama."

Koshimi just blinked at Yuna. The girl had been keeping so quiet, but she had really wanted a chance to say all that. Koshimi felt flattered that Yuna confided in her. Tears ran down the girls cheeks.

"I thought maybe Kazuma cared about my opinions and feelings the night he ran away from the sleepover at your house because he was so kind and gentle to me that night. I thought because we had sex, he wasn't bothered by Tatsuki anymore."

Koshimi suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable with the topic. Yuna began to cry even harder.

"We did it again the night he cut the brake hose on Tatsuki's bike and I had no idea. He didn't tell me what he did until after the accident and our relationship just fell apart. He wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't talk to him. Then…he just went off and tried to kill Tatsuki and got taken in by the police. I don't even know if I can visit him without crying like this."

Koshimi moved around her food and hugged the crying girl. She felt bad for her. Her feelings had been toyed with for a long time and then Kazuma had been arrested with her knowing if he had cared about her as much as she thought he had. Not only that, but it was hard for her because he didn't appear to care about her opinions or her feelings. She didn't know what to say if she went to see him in jail. Angry, sad, happy, confused…all that was swirling around inside her.

"I think you need to talk things out with Kazuma. And if you need to, you should go back home. But whatever you decide to do, we are not mad at you and I'll always be there for you as a friend. You can call or visit me anytime you want to."

Yuna cried some more before pulling away from Koshimi and wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Thank, Shi. You're a really great person."

The two smiled at each other and went back to their lunches.


	40. Chapter 40

Yuuto had gone over to the Oohira house while Kotarou was at work to include her in on his and Mio's plan to get the two boys to talk.

"I tried to make it simple this time so I just told Mio to tell Kotarou that Tatsuki agreed to meet him at Mr. Donut tonight at eight. Now I'll I have to do is convince Tatsuki to show up."

Koshimi thought about it for a moment.

"I might work if you say the right thing. I'll be in the room in case you need backup."

Yuuto agreed and they both went up to Tatsuki's room. They found him sitting on his bed cross-legged. Upon entering the room, Yuuto leaned against Tatsuki's desk and Koshimi sat near Tatsuki on his bed.

"Let me just remind you that killing the messenger break international law. That said, Kotarou wants to talk. He asked you to wait at Mr. Donut at eight-he'll come after work."

"I'm sure that's a lie."

"Is not! And the Kotarou thing's true too!"

Koshimi smirked at the two. She wondered if the two of them would always have conversations like this till the end of their days. Yuuto continued on.

"Well…in a roundabout way, granted. He honestly wants to talk to you, Tatsuki. But all you do is ignore him. Come on, man. I'm sorry I told him about your power, but it happened and you have to deal with it. Think about it. Now there should be nothing holding you back from being honest with him."

Tatsuki continued to say nothing so Koshimi decided to stir the pot a little.

"Do you really want him to go through exactly what you did?" she asked, quietly.

Yuuto instantly jumped on the confused expression that question gave Tatsuki.

"He's a psychic. That much is obvious. And his power's taken a drastic turn recently. You can't tell me you didn't notice. You let him suffer through this alone, and you're just continuing the cycle. Is that what you want?"

Yuuto made his way to the door and pushed it open.

"All right. Donut at eight. Don't forget that! See you, Shi."

With that he was gone with one last look at Tatsuki. Tatsuki got off the bed and made his way back downstairs with Koshimi following. They found his mother waiting downstairs.

"There you are, Tatsuki. Your father and I were just talking about you. We thought maybe we should take you to Chicago with us…if you wanted to change schools, that is."

He made his way to the bathroom without a comment as his mom followed. Koshimi sat down on the bottom stair of the staircase.

"But you seem fine. You have friends here, not to mention your cousin and Koshimi. I was wondering why you wanted to go to high school in Tokyo instead of following your father's transfer. You must've known Kotarou would be with you, hm? And you always loved being with Koshimi since you were little."

"How would I—"

Tatsuki suddenly stopped talking. Koshimi head lifted a little as she listened to his thoughts.

-Wait. Why did I stay? All I remember is not wanting to leave Japan. But why? Was he the reason? Did I want to see Kotarou again? Or was I waiting for him to save me? Did I know Koshimi would be there to talk to? That can't be it. If that's really the case then there is a cycle to continue. This time, it's my turn to…-

Koshimi closed her eyes and smiled. She got up and went upstairs. She needed to change before meeting up with Yuuto and Mio at Mr. Donut

Tatsuki got to Mr. Donut right at eight to Kotarou's utter shock. Koshimi grinned as she stood beside Mio and Yuuto outside the shop.

"He came? Yuuto, he came!"

Yuuto slung an arm around Koshimi's shoulders.

"We rock so very hard!"

The two inside made their way to leave the shop and the three outside moved so they could follow without being obstructive. They watched as Tatsuki and Kotarou walked down the street.

"Now Kotarou can open up his little heart, and I can restart mine," Yuuto sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness!" Mio added.

There was suddenly a loud screech and they all turned to see a car swerving around.

"Gosh. Look at that," Mio commented.

"What's wrong with that car?" Yuuto asked.

Koshimi didn't like where it was going and she was right on target.

"KOTAROU, LOOK OUT!" she screamed," KOTAROU!"

The two boys looked over just in time to see the car coming straight toward them before it crashed. The three stood in horror at the sight of the crashed car and no Tatsuki or Kotarou to be seen. They took off running over to the destruction zone. They shouted about if the two were okay and they were happy to see neither of the boys were squished flat.

"Yuuto…wh-what are you doing here? And why are Mio and Koshimi with you?"

Mio went over to Kotarou to help him up as Koshimi checked on Tatsuki

"You okay?" she whispered to him.

He got up with her and looked around.

"I'm fine."

Yuuto was still trying to recover from the mini-heart attack he'd gone through. Kotarou tried to get up.

"Tatsuki knocked me out of the way before—OW."

"What's the matter? Your arm?" Mio asked, grasping his arm.

Yuuto followed Tatsuki as the dark haired teenager examined the wrecked car. Koshimi looked in as well.

"Hey," Tatsuki said to the driver who was bleeding in the car.

"Nn…"

-I smell alcohol. So he was drunk? This was really an accident? It looked like the car was aiming for Kotarou. Was that just my imagination?-

Tatsuki looked around and spotted a tall dark figure standing on the corner a few feet away.

-Someone was watching this.-

Tatsuki began walking off in that direction with Koshimi and Yuuto following.

"Tatsuki! Wait! Where're you going? Go to the hospital, Genius! What's wrong with you? You're bleeding. The ambulance is that way!"

Koshimi knew Tatsuki was on the search and telling him to go to the hospital would be futile considering he hated them. She sighed internally that she'd have to do a patch-up job when she got home. She figured at this rate she might as well become a nurse. Tatsuki found the driver getting drunk.

-Somebody was tailing that drunk. But who? And what for? Maybe the car was tampered with.-

The image of the second person suddenly disappeared.

-Damn. I can't see.-

"Earth to Tatsuki! What exactly are you looking for? The driver was drunk. Mystery solved."

"Yuuto, it's always more complicated than that when it comes to our group, don't you think?" Koshimi said to him.

"Hhmph!"

Tatsuki suddenly turned around and grabbed someone. Yuuto and Koshimi turned in surprise as well.

"Ah!"

They were all surprised to see who it was.

"Huh? Oh. Hey, Akira," Yuuto said to the kid.

"What were you doing?" Tatsuki demanded.

"OW! That hurts!"

"Gah! What's wrong with you? Let him go!" Yuuto said, pulling the kid away from Tatsuki.

Akira ran away really fast.

"Calm down, Tatsuki. And lay off the felonies."

-Something's wrong.-

-So what if he's out past his bedtime?- Koshimi thought to Tatsuki.

"That boy. You didn't notice anything threathening about him?" Tatsuki asked Yuuto.

"Him? Uh, no. If you're trying to tell me Akira had something to do with that accident, I've got two words for you—trauma hallucinations. You need more bed, less crazy. Unless you saw something you're not telling me."

Tatsuki said nothing more and headed home for the night. Kotarou wound up with a cracked bone which killed him inside since he couldn't play basketball for awhile. This also upset his teammates a bit. As Kotarou's teammates made the kid feel a little worse, Yuuto and Koshimi watched from the gym door just ask Tatsuki marched into the gym to their complete surprise.

"Hey."

Kotarou turned and went over to his cousin.

"Do you need something?"

"Stay away from Akira."

Koshimi sighed. All last night, Tatsuki had completely decided that Akira was bad news. She couldn't really blame him. The kid was in a bad place at a bad time. It seemed weird. Kotarou was completely dumbfounded.

"Wha? You mean tiny, harmless Akira? What are you talking about?"

"Just grow up and stop playing with kids. Especially that one."

-That's not how you should have put it. - Koshimi warned him.

"What I do with my free time is none of your business! And you don't even **know** Akira!"

Kotarou suddenly stopped.

-Wait. Did he see something with his power? Is that why he's telling me all this? If he saw something with Akira…But that can't be right. Akira's a really sweet kid.-

"Hey. I have an idea. Come join me tomorrow when I go to see him. A little direct contact and I'm sure you'll see he's harmless."

Yuuto sighed and shook his head, leaning heavily against the doorframe of the gym door.

"Hello, Kotarou! If Tatsuki accepted direct invitations, we wouldn't be drowning in baggage right now."

"When and where?" Tatsuki answered.

Yuuto jumped up in shock.

"HUH?"

Koshimi began laughing hysterically. She turned and began walking out of the gym.

"You're the only one who he doesn't accept direct invitations from. You lie too much!"

"Ouch, Shi!"


	41. Chapter 41

Later that day, Kotarou had brought Tatsuki, Yuuto, Koshimi, and Mio to the park where Akira and his friends played basketball. Mio, Yuuto, and Koshimi all sat on a bench watching as Tatsuki played a one on three game against the little kids. Tatsuki was completely wiping the floor with them, which concerned Kotarou since he couldn't believe Tatsuki was that good.

"Can you believe Tatsuki really showed up?" Mio said, staring at the game.

"I know. Who'd have thought?" Yuuto sighed.

"It would probably be best for us to just observe now," Koshimi suggested.

Mio agreed.

"I'd rather Tatsuki and Kotarou settled things without us having to scheme."

"But…schemes!" Yuuto pouted.

The game went on for a little while until Akira got distracted. He ran off to a tall blonde man in a suit.

"Ah! Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

"Basketball again?"

The other kids seemed happy to see him as well.

"It's Yukisato-sensei!"

"Sensei?" Kotarou asked.

"Akira's dad is our homeroom teacher."

Mio was grinning and staring at the older man.

"Oooh. Hellooo Daddy!"

Yuuto and Koshimi looked at her weird and replied in unison.

"And old. Like, ew."

Akira brought his dad over to meet them all.

"Hello. I'm Akira's father. You're that young man who plays with my son, aren't you? He can't stop talking about you. Kotarou's the basketball star. Yes? And these pretty girls must be Miss Mio and Miss Koshimi."

Kotarou blushed and scratched his hair.

"Star? Er, you flatter me."

Mio happily cheered at being called pretty by Akira's father while Koshimi looked over at Yuuto who looked surprised.

-Yuuto?-

-I can't see his aura.-

"Ah. You must be Yuuto."

-Crap. What does that mean?-

"And this is Tatsuki, the Coolest."

Koshimi couldn't help but snicker as Yuuto and Kotarou were stunned.

"C-Coolest?" they asked in unison.

Akira tugged on his father's jacket.

"Huh-uh, Daddy! Daddy's the coolest!"

The man looked down at his son and gave him a serious look.

"Akira. You are sorely mistaken."

He suddenly picked up Akira and gave him a huge hug.

"Akira's the coolest!"

"Gyee hee hee hee!"

All the others just stared in shock at the moronic parental love. Yuuto turned to the other two kids.

"Is he this creepy in school?"

"No. He's the man!"

Mio went over to Akira and leaned down.

"Akira, you must really love your dad."

"Yup! I love lotsa people. Daddy, Big Brother Kotarou, Yuuto, Koshimi, and Tatsuki!"

"Is that so? Do you love big sister Mio?"

Akira's friends came over and pointed at themselves.

"How 'bout me?" they both asked in unison.

"Oh," Akira said," You guys…are okay."

Mio sighed.

"My life has been reduced to "okay"."

"Noooo! Meanie!" the kids protested.

Kotarou went over to Akira.

"Akira. You must love your mom too, right?"

Yukisato and Akira exchanged a look. Kotarou was confused before the other two boys ran up and hit him.

"You dummy! Don't talk about his mom."

"She got really sick and died!"

"Oh!"

Akira suddenly smiled and looked up at Kotarou.

"Yup! I love Mommy too. I'll bring her picture next time."

Kotarou knelt down and put a hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Akira…Yeah. I'd like that."

Tears suddenly welled up in Akira's eyes and he smacked Kotarou's hand away. Kotarou was shocked and a little hurt. He didn't understand what he had done as Akira ran to his father and burst into tears. Everyone else was just as surprised.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked.

Akira continued to wail into his father's pants leg. Kotarou's mind was confused.

-What happened? He was fin, and then he just…Did I do that? He…he started crying after I touched him. Is that what my power does to people? Shit!-

Tatsuki watched his cousin as Kotarou clammed up inside.

-Kotarou. Maybe it was him. I guess he could've released Akira's suppressed feelings about his mother. You're panicking, aren't you? I still remember what it feels like, dealing with it at the beginning. But even if I understand what he's going through…I don't know what to do about it.-

Yukisato looked over at the group of teenagers before looking back down at his son.

"Come on, Akira. Big boys don't cry. And there's a game to play, right?"

"Mm. Hic! Okay. Snff."

"Good. Just be home before dark."

"Yes, Sensei!"

Yukisato walked over to Kotarou wand put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kotarou. Don't worry yourself over this. He'll be fine—and both he and I value your friendship very highly."

Yuuto looked alarmed for a moment which coincided with Koshimi's confusion as to why Kotarou's mind suddenly calmed down and he felt a lot better. Yuuto moved over to Koshimi.

-Something just happened there. As soon as Yukisato touched him, Kotarou's aura turned really white and bright. So, Akira's dad is gifted too?-

Yuuto and Koshimi went over to Tatsuki.

"Maybe he's got a power like Udou's. You must've seen that."

Suddenly, Tatsuki doubled over and held his head in his hands.

"Ggh. Agh!"

Koshimi ran over to Tatsuki as he fell to the ground. She put a hand on his back.

"Tatsuki? What's going on?"

Kotarou and Mio ran over.

"Tatsuki?" Kotarou asked with concern.

Yuuto joined them.

"Hey, are you okay? What's the matter with you?"

"Tatsuki! Is it your head?"

Kotarou reached out to touch him but stopped short. Koshimi looked up at the blonde haired boy.

-Wait. I-I can't touch him. It might set off something else really bad.-

"Um, I think we should call an ambulance!" Mio said.

"Right. Could you do that?" Koshimi asked.

"Nnngh!" Tatsuki groaned.

-Something's ripping apart my skull!-

It was alarming for Koshimi to hear that shout come from him.

"He is in a lot of pain, "Koshimi said to Yuuto.

They all wondered if his power was acting up again. The ambulance soon came and took Tatsuki to the hospital. Everyone waited outside as the doctor talked to them.

"Well, his tests came back—everything seems normal. He's table and asleep now. But it may still be psychological. We'll talk to him and do a more complete screening when he wakes up."

"Doctor," Kotarou said," I don't' think he's…sick. How do I say this? It's probably just because he has a…well, a…hm."

Koshimi and Yuuto exchanged a knowing look.

-I know, right? You can't exactly hell the doctor "It's crazy-ass ESP."-

Kotarou grabbed Yuuto and pushed him forward.

"You explain."

"Me? You stink!"

The doctor laughed.

"Headaches can be caused by emotional trauma. So let's just let him rest for now."

After the doctor left a nurse came by to talk to Kotarou.

"Please ask your aunt to come here. And to bring her insurance card."

"Okay."

He turned to the others who were sitting in the waiting room.

"I'm going home real quick."

"Sure," Koshimi said.

"We'll wait for you," Mio added.

Kotarou looked back at the door to Tatsuki's room. He went over to the nurse and stopped her.

"Um, can I check on him for a sec?"

"Go ahead. He's the last bed. Just don't wake him up."

Kotarou peeked in before turning around. The others looked up in surprise.

"Hey! Miss nurse!"

"Yes?"

Yuuto clutched Koshimi's arm in exhaustion.

"God, what now?" he asked.

"Tatsuki's not here."

Everyone stood up in alarm and ran to find no Tatsuki around whatsoever.

"WHAT?"


	42. Chapter 42

"All right. Where is he?" Kotarou demanded.

"Hold on, Tatsuki's **gone**?" Yuuto asked.

"That makes no sense," Mio said.

They all looked around the room.

"He didn't come into the hall," Koshimi noted, as Kotarou looked under the bed.

Kotarou sighed.

"Well, his shoes aren't here. And I remember seeing them."

Mio and Koshimi stood in the middle of the room as the two boys finished the search.

"Maybe he was feeling better and left?" Mio asked.

Koshimi doubted it, considering the head pain had been pretty awful and he hadn't been in the hall. Yuuto stopped by the window.

"Kotarou…Look. I think we found our answer."

The window was wide open.

"Out the window?" Kotarou asked in shock.

"Really, Yuuto. That seems extreme," Mio added.

Koshimi went over to her best friend and peeked out the window.

"For Tatsuki? C'mon. You know how he hates hospitals," she said.

Kotarou moved next to her and looked out the window himself.

"I can't **believe** he would do this! We're all worried sick, and he ditches like an assface!" he shouted.

Yuuto pat Kotarou's back.

"Relax. If he could dive out a window, I'm sure he's feeling better."

Mio suddenly looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Where's Akira? He was here a minute ago."

Kotarou looked back into the room in shock.

"What?"

"That's just great," Yuuto sighed.

They all moved out into the hallway. Akira wasn't in the waiting room so they continued down the hall.

"The kid's got ants in his underoos," Yuuto complained.

"He's only in first grade," Koshimi reminded him.

"Over there!"

Kotarou had spotted Akira talking to a doctor all the way down the hall.

"Hey! Akira! We need you where we can see you, tiny."

They saw him wave to the man before Yuuto grabbed the kid's arm and dragged him back over to the group.

"I love that nice man!" Akira said, cheerfully.

"Good for you two," Yuuto told him with a sigh.

They took Akira home after leaving the hospital. At home, Tatsuki wound up not coming home all night which worried his friends a lot. The next day at school, Kotarou had to tell the teacher that Tatsuki had a cold. The teacher was getting annoyed with Tatsuki's absences and told Kotarou to remind Tatsuki that he couldn't make up everything at home if he kept up like this. Koshimi and Yuuto watched as Kotarou came back and sat with them and a bunch of their friends.

"So what's **really** wrong with Tatsuki?" one of the guys asked.

"Like a cold could stop that guy. It's too bad sensei took it out on you, though."

"Lemme guess—Tatsuki's giant skipfest is so he can chase down some tail."

"My money's on a hot ex."

"Why should he show up? He's still smart enough to pass the exams without being here, the bastard."

Koshimi glared at them in irritation. Yuuto noticed and put a hand on her shoulder.

-Down girl. Tatsuki didn't want anyone knowing you two were together, so don't go blowing it!-

-Why the hell did I agree to that? Ugh!-

"I wanna be like Tatsuki when I grow up."

"Same here! Ha ha!"

Kotarou suddenly got angry.

"Shut up—That's not funny!"

He dashed out of the classroom to everyone's shock.

"Uh…It was a joke. Why're you so pissed?"

"Don't ask," Yuuto told the guys as he and Koshimi followed Kotarou outside.

They caught up to him out by the school entrance.

"Kotarou," Yuuto stopped him," Cut the guys some slack. They don't know what's really going on. Relax. We'll keep looking. Any new ideas on where Tatsuki ran off to?"

"I think we should check the hospital in case he came back. I'll do that alone," Kotarou sighed," In the mean time, can you check the public parks and stuff? Koshimi, how about you check back at home? We'll cover more ground if we split up."

The two nodded at Kotarou's idea and they all split. Koshimi reached the Oohira house and to her shock found Tatsuki out on the road with one of his aunts. Koshimi parked her bike inside the yard and ran back out to Tatsuki who was sitting on the side of the road.

"Tatsuki, come into the house. Please?" his aunt was asking him.

He was staring at a spot a little ways in front of him. Koshimi pulled him to his feet and hugged him.

"Where were you all this time? Tatsuki, what's wrong?"

Tatsuki grabbed her hand and led her inside, his aunt following behind. Once in the house, he led her up to his room and closed the door.

"All last night somebody kept injecting me with something to keep me unconscious."

Koshimi gaped at him.

"Wh-what? Were you at the hospital?"

"No, I can't remember much, so I don't know where I was. I then just got dumped on the road outside. I heard him mention something about the two of them getting together and I can't only assume that meant me and Kotarou. I need to ask you and Yuuto to keep Kotarou away from me, please."

He looked at Koshimi sincerely. She sighed.

"Alright, I feel Yuuto's mind getting close if I open my mind to those in the area, so you can probably tell him yourself. Whatever you're planning to do, just do me a favor and be careful?"

"I can't promise anything…"

Koshimi sat down on Tatsuki's bed with an irritated scoff.

"Way to not comfort me."

Tatsuki put his hands on her shoulders.

"Koshimi, I…"

The two looked each other in the eyes for a few moments before Tatsuki's hands dropped and he looked away from her. Standing up straight, he turned around. Koshimi looked at her hands.

"You can't say it…huh?"

He half looked back.

"I can't…not with everything that is going on. If anything happens to me…you have to go on with your life and not hang on to me."

Koshimi jumped up from the bed.

"Don't say something like that! It sounds like you're going to die, but you aren't and you can't. I won't let you."

She ran to him and hugged him from behind.

"I love you, Tatsuki, even if you don't love me. You don't have to say things like that to avoid it. It's okay. I can wait till you love me."

She felt Tatsuki's hands on her's. They were shaking.

"I'm not letting you see that part of my mind because if you did you'd know exactly how I feel about you and I can't let you…hold on to that."

"I can't listen to you talk like this."

Tatsuki turned and grasped her face in his hands. Making her look up at him, she saw that his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Tatsuki?"

"Koshimi, don't say that I don't…please, just understand. I don't know what will happen, but I can't give myself to you one hundred percent until this is all sorted out. It could take years, maybe not, or it could end with my…end. Just please don't push me to say something I don't think I should say right now. It's too much, but know that I care about you. More than I can say right now. I wish things were much less complicated, but they're not and I have to go and figure this all out. I need to find out why they were keeping me drugged up and what it has to do with Kotarou. Please, just trust me."

Koshimi sighed and nodded. Tatsuki let go of her face.

"I have to go now," he told her, turning for the door.

Before he could take a step, Koshimi stopped him by reaching out and grabbing the back of his jacket. He turned. Her eyes were pleading with him.

-Before you leave…show me. Show me you me how much you care?-

-Koko…-

Tatsuki turned around and lifted her into his arms. Knowing what he'd been thinking, Koshimi was ready and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as their lips met in the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared. Koshimi's arms went around his neck as he took a few steps forward. Leaning down, he laid her on her back on the bed without breaking the kiss. Koshimi felt the back of her head rest against his pillow as he climbed onto the bed on top of her. None of their previous moments had been as intense as this. Tatsuki had strictly kept his hands firmly planted on either side of her as they'd made out before, but this time he let himself go. His hands slid down her thighs, lifting her legs up onto his waist as he pressed his body closer to hers. As they continued to kiss, his hands moved up to her neck and moved her hair back. Pulling away, he moved to her neck and began to kiss and lick gently. Koshimi nibbled on his ear to keep her mouth busy, lest his aunt hear anything from the room they were in. It didn't work for long as Tatsuki heard her gasp quietly into his ear. He captured her lips again and let her moan into his mouth instead. After another moment, Tatsuki pulled away, kissed her check, and put a finger to her lips.

"I have to go now," he whispered to her.

He stroked her cheek as a tear fell from her eyes. With a last kiss, he got off the bed, pulling her with him.

"Goodbye, Koshimi."

With a last kiss on her forehead, he made for the door.

"Tatsuki."

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"If you don't come back to me, I'll never forgive you."

He turned and smirked at her.

"You shouldn't."

With that, he was gone.


	43. Chapter 43

Koshimi met up with Yuuto at the hospital. Karen had tagged along this time to help. The three of them stood around in the hallway. Yuuto had explained to her that after running into Tatsuki, Yuuto had seen Kotarou and in an attempt to get the truth about Tatsuki, Kotarou had tried to use his power on Yuuto. Yuuto felt terrible because he's smacked Kotarou's hand away and run for it, leaving the kid pretty depressed.

"All right—here's the thing," Yuuto said, trying to straighten things out in his mind," Our mysterious bad guy gave Tatsuki shots, so it's probably one of the doctors."

"Maybe," Koshimi responded, looking around," But no doctor can drag off a teenager without anybody noticing."

"Okay…so he probably had help. **Evil** help."

"Assuming that, how do we find them?" Karen asked.

"Nrm."

Yuuto looked around and pushed on Koshimi's mind.

-But that means asking every doctor if they stole a high school boy.-

They saw a little kid running around down the hall and Yuuto was shocked for a moment.

-Huh? That's Akira!-

The kid turned and looked at him.

-Oops. Or not. Jeez…sometimes I wonder about that kid. He's growing up a little gay…I mean talking about how he digs Kotarou and his dad, and then adding Tatsuki and me to the list. I mean, he did mention you, but no mention of the lovely Mio?-

-What are you trying to say, Yuuto? Cause I'm feeling a little insulted…-

-Not that I can blame him for his taste in extraordinarily hot men, but—Wait! -

Yuuto's mind suddenly snatched on to something.

-All of us are psychics!-

Koshimi stared at Yuuto.

-That's way too weird to be coincidence. But…is it possible to be able to track down other psychics? Is that Akira's power?-

-So it's not just his dad. Akira has ESP, too. That could be what was driving Tatsuki nuts. Maybe he sensed something in Akira. Hold on. Akira was fawning over some other guy, too. The guy he was with yesterday. He had on a white coat, didn't he? Maybe he was some sort of scientist or- -

Koshimi put a hand on Yuuto's shoulder.

-That's it! The doctor who kidnapped Tatsuki! He could be the one we think is after Kotarou!-

Yuuto sighed at Koshimi.

-But I still don't get it. What does he want with them? Whatever—I'll figure out the why later. I have to find that doctor before Tatsuki does. If I get to him first, maybe we'll get out of this thing in one piece.-

Karen had noticed that the two of them were both glaring into space. She turned to Yuuto, which made Koshimi smile internally.

"You're glaring. Did you find something?"

"I have to find where Akira goes to school."

"Who's Akira? Hey!"

Yuuto had grabbed Karen's shoulders.

"The criminal mastermind! Where is he?"

Koshimi pried him off Karen as a voice behind them spoke up.

"Azami Elementary. He goes to Azami Elementary."

They were all shocked to see Kotarou standing there.

"Is he involved in this? That thing with the doctor and Tatsuki?"

"Dammit. You heard all that?" Yuuto asked.

Kotarou turned and headed for the exit.

"If you're going after the doctor, I'm coming with you."

"No you're not, Kotarou!"

Koshimi and Karen just stood back and watched.

"Look. I don't care what Tatsuki told you. What I do is up to me. If he gets pissed, then he can kick my ass himself."

Yuuto sighed.

-Right. Like Tatsuki would lay a finger on you.-

"Yuuto. We're friends, aren't we? Don't keep me out of this."

Yuuto reached out and slung an arm around Kotarou's shoulders. Koshimi and Karen smiled and made their way toward the two.

"Fair enough."

-Sorry, Tatsuki… - Yuuto thought to himself, -…but I can't help it. I just can't stand to see this kiddo cry.-

Yuuto turned to Karen as Kotarou and Koshimi headed for the bikes.

"Karen, do me a favor and stay here. If Tatsuki shows up or you notice something weird, call my cell as fast as you can."

With that he ran to catch up with the other two. Koshimi got on her bike while Kotarou got on behind Yuuto on Yuuto's bike. Kotarou led the way to Azami Elementary while Koshimi followed them. After parking, they were heading into the school entrance when Kotarou stopped and held his head. Koshimi and Yuuto gave him a worried look.

"What's the matter?" Yuuto asked.

"Something happened to Tatsuki."

"What?" Koshimi asked.

-Crap. Kotarou must've felt something again. - Yuuto thought.

Kotarou shook his head and moved back to the issue at hand.

"We have to find Akira, you guys! He might know where the doctor is!"

"Sure…"

Kids were milling about as school had just let out. Kotarou spotted Akira's friends and ran over to them.

"You guys!"

"Hey, Kotarou."

Yuuto and Koshimi followed.

"I'm looking for Akira."

"Akira?"

"Oh. He ditched school after lunch."

"He **what**?" Kotarou demanded in shock.

"Akira has a tendency to disappear, unfortunately."

Yuuto, Koshimi, and Kotarou all turned to see Mr. Yukisato standing there.

"I think he enjoys trying me. Is there something I can help you with?"

Kotarou stepped up to the tall blonde man.

"Maybe. We need Akira's help to find—"

Yuuto suddenly grabbed Kotarou and covered his friend's mouth.

"What's wrong with you?"

The two went off a ways so Yukisato couldn't hear them.

"What's wrong with me? This is your big idea! If Akira can find psychics, he can find the asshole doctor!"

"Don't tell **him** that! You know how he dotes on Akira. You're gonna give the man a heart attack!"

"We don't have time to worry about that, Yuuto! I wanna find Tatsuki!"

"Just calm down. We can say we need Akira for a game or some—"

Yuuto suddenly stopped speaking as he looked back at Yukisato. Koshimi furrowed her eyebrows at his thoughts.

-His aura's gold! Same as Udou. And if he's anything like Udou…he already knows the truth.-

They all looked at Yukisato as he put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a cellphone and hit a button before handing it to Kotarou.

"Sir?"

Suddenly, Akira's voice came out of the cell phone.

"Is that you, Daddy?"

"Oh my God! Akira! Where are you right now?"

"Big Brother Kotarou. Um…I'm near the Blue Library."

"Blue Library?"

"That's the east library. Let's go!" Yuuto said, grabbing Kotarou's shoulder.

"Akira, listen to me. We have to talk—just sit somewhere and wait for me. Okay?"

He hung up the phone and handed it back to Yukisato.

"Thank you so much!"

Yukisato reached out and grabbed the top of Kotarou's hand instead of the phone. The three there were taken aback for a moment.

"You shouldn't go. Staying here is your best chance at saving Tatsuki."

Kotarou was so shocked he couldn't respond. Yuuto and Koshimi looked at each other. Yuuto had guessed right. Yukisato knew what was going on.

"We can talk, if you'd like. If you want to know the truth behind your connection with your cousin I have the answers you've been searching for."

Kotarou's mind was reeling. Koshimi tried to push into Yukisato's mind, but it was just like when her cousin or Kouichi didn't want her to read their mind. It was a solid wall with no cracks or weaknesses. All she could do was listen to Kotarou's thoughts.

-The truth? H-He knows about Tatsuki and me? Ten does he know…why the two of us are like this? Tatsuki. After everything that happened I wanna know how to fix things. I wanna know the truth.-

Yuuto's mind distracted Koshimi as it pushed against her's.

-Kotarou's changing colors. There's worry in there, and tension and fear. Those make sense, but he's also feeling hope. Hope for him and Tatsuki.-

Yuuto went over and put a hand on Kotarou's shoulder once again.

"Let's split up, Kotarou. Koshimi and I will take care of Tatsuki. We have to keep the two of you separated for now, right? Just sit tight for awhile."

He began walking away but Koshimi stood by Kotarou's side.

"I'm staying with Kotarou, Yuuto. You can handle Tatsuki on your own. I'm going to be there for Kotarou."

Yuuto nodded and Kotarou looked up at her with a grateful expression. Yukisato said nothing as Yuuto left to get his bike.

"My classroom is empty," he said, leading the way.

Kotarou's mind was full of hope and he was ready to hear what Yukisato had to say.


	44. Chapter 44

In the classroom, Yukisato sat at a desk and Kotarou turned a chair around to face him. Koshimi sat on a desk beside Kotarou.

"I know that Tatsuki started seeing the past because we touched a lot as kids. The whole thing's been really hard on him. But…I have no idea how or why it happened in the first place. May I ask you something, Sir? Do you and Akira have powers, too?"

"Mm. A bit."

"I know we're not the only ones like this. Yuuto's got his power, Koshimi has hers, and you and Akira, I guess. But still…for whatever reason, I think Tatsuki and I are exceptions. Our powers are…connected, I guess? They get stronger when we're near each other. It's been getting to Tatsuki. Since I came to Tokyo and started living with him weird stuff's happened to me, too."

Yukisato leaned toward Kotarou across the desk. Koshimi watched the two of them closely.

"Do you hate your power?"

"I do, sir. I hate what it's done to me and I can't really stand what it's done to Tatsuki. Why did this have to happen to us? I just want things to be how they used to be."

Yukisato sighed and stood up.

"What a shame."

"Sir?" Kotarou asked, concerned.

Koshimi frowned at the man.

"You have an extraordinary ability, Kotarou. You're the second strongest—if not the strongest—psychic I've ever come in contact with... Tatsuki is an ungifted nobody compared to you."

That struck a chord with Koshimi that irritated her. The way he had said that grated on her nerves. All four of them were gifted and Tatsuki and her cousin's powers were just as impressive. If anything, she felt that she was the ungifted one. Reading people's minds was more of a hassle than it was worth. Especially when the person who's mind you want to read keeps you out. Like Yukisato at the moment.

"The two of you **are **exceptions to the rule. I'm not sure how it happened…but I believe the situation is that your power is actually leaking into Tatsuki. It explains your slowed development. Your power only began manifesting recently because Tatsuki's body is reaching overload. He's being forced to take in power beyond the limits of his capacity. It's probably why he's suffering."

Kotarou and Koshimi both didn't understand how that worked, but in a strange way it worked. Kotarou's powers had developed extremely late compared with the others. Tatsuki and Koshimi had gotten them very early on, as well as Kazuma. Yuuto had only to wait till middle school.

"Tell me what to do, Sir. Tell me how to stop the leak! If we really can't be together, then should I…move away from Tokyo?"

"Kotarou," Koshimi said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yukisato shook his head and pulled cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello, Akira? It's Daddy. It's fie o'clock—I want you to go home."

"But Daddy—"

"No excuses. I want you home."

He hung up and looked back at Kotarou.

"Kotarou. You truly are a considerate boy. Were you normal, that would suffice. But the fact is you are not. You were born for a greater purpose, not unlike Akira. For the sake of that purpose…you need to reclaim the power you've lost."

Koshimi slid off the desk so her feet were on the ground. She didn't like the turn this conversation was taking and Kotarou was starting to be creeped out as well. Yukisato put his hands on the desk in front of Kotarou.

"It's a crime, what's happened to you. For a boy with your talent to be spilling energy into a useless container. It's an intolerable shame."

"So you're saying I should stop the leak? That that'll make Tatsuki better? How do I fix a leak?"

"You destroy the vessel."

Koshimi and Kotarou stared at him in shock.

"His body wasn't made to accept that sort of power in the first place. If you really care for your cousin you should free him from his suffering yourself. Work through your agony. It will hone you into a stronger individual."

Koshimi stood up and glared at Yukisato.

"You want him to **kill** his own cousin so his power can grow? That is inhuman!"

-NO! - Kotarou's mind screamed.

He jumped up from the desk and tried to run, but Yukisato grabbed his wrist. Koshimi tried to get him off, but he grabbed her wrist as well and twisted it around.

"Let us go!" Kotarou shouted.

"Awakening a tremendous power like yours can't come without sacrifice. I understand that well, as I was forced to lose my wife. It's time to become an adult, Kotarou. Accept your fate. And think deeply on the meaning of the power you've been blessed with.

-Koko…-

Koshimi ducked just as Kotarou's elbow went up and nailed Yukisato on the side of his face. His glasses went flying and he let go of their wrists.

"Burn in hell, asshole!" Kotarou shouted, tears in his eyes.

He grabbed Koshimi's wrist and they ran out of the room. They ran down a couple floors and into a hallway before the two had to stop to catch their breath. They looked up upon hearing footsteps nearby. They were surprised to see Tatsuki.

"Koshimi? Kotarou! What are you doing here?"

Kotarou felt relieved to see his cousin.

-All I know is…I could never…-

He reached a hand out to Tatsuki and went toward him.

-…never…do anything to hurt you.-

He put his hand on Tatsuki's chest just as Yuuto came around the corner. They all stared at Tatsuki as he went rigid. He leaned forward and suddenly the back of his head burst open and blood fell onto Kotarou's face. Tatsuki's body gave out and Kotarou held it to the ground. The two were drenched in Tatsuki's blood. Blood pooled around them on the floor. Koshimi's hands went to her mouth as tears came to her eyes and realization it her as to what just happened.

"Tat...suki?" was all Kotarou could say, his eyes blank with shock.


	45. Chapter 45

Yukisato came around the corner and watched the scene with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Your body should be growing warmer. Can you feel that, Kotarou? At last it's time for you to take back what's yours."

Ignoring him, Yuuto and Koshimi both went over to the two of them. Koshimi sank to her knees. Yuuto wouldn't believe it.

"Don't panic, Kotarou. He's gonna be okay! Just lemme call…for help."

Yuuto placed a hand on Tatsuki's back and froze. He dropped his cell phone and fell to his ground shaking. Tatsuki's body was already cold. Tatsuki was dead. Koshimi could hear Kotarou's mind racing.

-Why does this feel so familiar?-

He had a flashback of the three of them in their favorite field from when they were younger. Tatsuki had dove into the water to save Kotarou from drowning while Koshimi screamed and cried from the bank of the river. Kotarou had somehow gotten back to the bank and upon looking back, saw Tatsuki floating face down in the water.

-I…I did something. What did I do? He wasn't moving…so how did I wake him up?-

Koshimi backed away toward Yuuto as Kotarou lay Tatsuki down on his back. Climbing on top of him, he placed his hands on Tatsuki's chest. Through Yuuto's mind, she could see that Kotarou's aura was glowing white.

-Is he…trying to bring Tatsuki back to life?-

Koshimi remembered this. He'd done the same thing to wake Tatsuki up that one time when they were children. Yukisato watched, please with what was going on. Koshimi took a shot and extended her mind to him. He had let down the wall.

-This is the pivotal moment. This will be the reason that you will **want** your power back. You have to want to use it. It's the only way to truly awaken.-

As they watched, Kotarou's aura began to waken and Yukisato became concerned.

-Tatsuki! Wake up! We did this before, remember? Please, open your eyes!- Kotarou pleaded in his mind, -Take my power. I'll give it all to you!-

Koshimi's hands dropped to her side. Yukisato's mind was screaming.

-He's transferring his energy! You foolish boy. How dare you throw your power away!-

He dove forward, trying to get to Kotarou, but Koshimi and Yuuto both jumped up and knocked him back. They both created a decent force to knock him back.

"You son of a bitch! Don't interrupt him!" Yuuto shouted.

As they were falling, Yukisato glared at the two of them and a power smashed into them sending them flying back where they'd been before. The two landed in a painful heap. The two untangled themselves and sat up as a voice rang out from down the hall.

"All right. You're done here, Yukisato. Leave them alone."

-Kouichi! - Koshimi thought.

-Udou! – Yuuto thought as well.

"You again," Yukisato replied," You're in my way."

"This kid wouldn't suit your way of doing things. Even if you interfere, it's a lost cause—he won't be the person you want him to be."

"Are you telling me to give him to you?"

"Leave them be. I don't want this to get messy. I know you pretty well by now."

Koshimi saw that as a hollow threat coming from Kouichi until she spotted her cousin in the shadows just behind Kouichi. She suddenly felt much more relaxed. Any smart person wouldn't cross Atsushi's power. Yukisato turned.

"Fine. This is in your hands. I'm a little surprised to see you so attached to someone."

He walked away just ask Kotarou collapsed on top of Tatsuki. Yuuto and Koshimi jumped up and ran toward them, but Kouichi stopped them.

"Kotarou! Tatsuki!" they shouted.

Koshimi backed away from Kouichi's arms, but Yuuto fought him a little.

"Don't touch him," he told him.

"Why not?"

Koshimi put a calm hand on Yuuto's shoulders and he stopped. They watched as Kouichi picked up Kotarou and Atsushi picked up Tatsuki. For Koshimi, if anyone was going to take the two of them away, she wouldn't trust anyone but her cousin and Kouichi. She knew they were the good guys.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yuuto asked.

They began walking away.

"Wait! Where are you taking them?"

"You'd better leave before someone sees the two of you here," Kouichi told Yuuto.

"I'll be damned if I let you dodge this one, Udou! What happened to them? Hey! Say something!"

"Yuuto, calm down," Koshimi tried to say, even though she wanted to know as badly as he did.

"NO! Those are our friends, Goddammit! Why can't you tell us?"

Kouichi looked back. Koshimi was surprised to see him give her such a serious look.

"Forget the things you saw here today."

With that the two walked away, leaving the two teenagers dumbfounded. They waited a little while after they were gone before going down to their bikes. Yuuto let Koshimi know that he'd come back to the school after Karen had called him to let him know that a doctor from the hospital had been brought in by an ambulance after his house exploded. Tatsuki had done it and Yuuto had gone to the wreckage. Tatsuki was nowhere to be seen, but he'd run into her cousin who had told him that Yukisato was one of the bad guys and that he could blow someone's head off. She explained what Yukisato had said to Kotarou in the classroom, but the two parted, extremely depressed. For an entire week, they heard nothing from either Kouichi or Atsushi, despite the fact that Koshimi had called them both over a million times. There was no sign of either Oohira and Koshimi was left in an empty house. Yuuto had gone almost mute while Koshimi was beyond depressed. The two could barely be around each other because it brought up that terrible memory. At school, a rumor that Kotarou and Tatsuki had gone off to New York to visit Kouichi and Koshimi's family in America had been circulated. The classmates had been rather obnoxious about their confusion as to why Koshimi wasn't with them as well as it was her family out there, but they'd given up after she'd knocked over a desk in anger before walking out of the classroom. A week from the whole thing, Karen had dragged the two of them up to the roof.

"Hey. Just talk to me. Are you sure you checked everywhere you could think of?" Karen asked them.

The two sat side by side, staring at the ground. The two were deeply sad. They had both accepted that they were never going to see either of the two of them again and it crushed them both. Karen sighed and put a hand on both their shoulders.

"You two should get back to class. We'll figure something out after school."

Yuuto wordlessly got up and followed her back to class, but Koshimi only got up from her spot on the ground to look out through the railings on the roof. She stared out at the empty schoolyard and stared up at the clouds. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining and clear blue skies, but to Koshimi everything was grey. She grabbed the bars of the railing and cried. Not only had she lost the closest friends she'd had since childhood, but she'd lost the only guys she'd ever cared about as more than a friend in her life.

"I hate you," she whispered toward the ground, before looking up at the sky.

She began screaming.

"I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? I CAN'T STAND YOU."

She fell to her knees and slammed her fists to the ground.

"Damn you, Tatsuki Oohira."

"As much as I deserve that, I need to say that I love you."

Koshimi whipped around with tear stained eyes. Looking up, she couldn't believe that she was looking at the tall figure of Tatsuki Oohira.

"Wh-what?"

She shakily got up and went over to him.

"Tatsuki? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Her jaw dropped at the grin on his face. She stared for a moment before sending a kick at his stomach. He caught her ankle with a chuckle. She put her leg down and punched him the in stomach. This time he didn't stop her and he let her hit him a few times before grabbing her wrists and pressing them to her sides. He pulled her into his arms as she began crying hysterically from happiness.

"I thought you were dead!"

"That's because I was, but everything's sorted out. I'll explain when I tell Yuuto, but I'm sure Udou will come by to speak with the two of you. When he does, pummel him to death."

Koshimi looked up at him as he brushed away her tears.

"I can finally say it now. Without confusion or anything else to worry about. Koshimi, I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her.

-I love you, too, you bastard.-

She felt him smirk against her lips. They soon went down to the classroom where Yuuto had been causing a ruckus upon Kotarou's return. Kotarou apparently didn't remember anything about going to New York because he fell down the stairs and got amnesia before going and had been at a hospital owned by a friend of Kouichi. At least, that was what he'd been told. Yuuto tackled Kotarou in a hug.

"You stupid, thoughtless, heart-breaking little fiend!"

The classroom was completely alarmed.

"Kotarou! I'm never letting you go again!"

Yuuto pushed him off and kicked him away.

"Screw you! Nutjob! Never **touch** me again!"

Kotarou moved back to talk to the others as Tatsuki stepped up to Yuuto, his hand tightly holding Koshimi's in his own. Many of their classmates were commenting and some of the girls were squealing in excitement and protest.

"Tatsuki. You bastard. I swear you're indestructible," Yuuto told his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder," I didn't think you were gonna make it last week. Even **with** Kotarou's power…"

"Don't let him hear you. He lost his power and his memory of it."

Koshimi and Yuuto both stared at him.

""Lost?" You mean…Kotarou's ESP is gone? How come? What are you talking about?" Yuuto asked.

Tatsuki turned and began walking away, bringing Koshimi with him.

"H-Hey! Wait! Get back here! Did something happen to him? Did Udou do it? Why would—"

Tatsuki stopped and looked back at him.

"They may come to talk to you at some point."

He began walking again. He went to his desk and let Koshimi sit in hers. She heard Yuuto's mind notice that Tatsuki didn't have an aura now either.

"So…now that you're back and you've said that you love me…," Koshimi started," …does that mean we're publicly dating?"

Tatsuki smirked at her.

"I suppose it does."

She smiled at him and put a hand on his hair. It wasn't gelled back.

"Why the new hair?" she asked.

"I figured it's a new beginning, so a little new look couldn't hurt."

"I like it."

Koshimi suddenly got a phone call. She pulled her phone out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shi. It's Yuna. I just wanted to let you know I decided to move back. Your cousin came to talk to me. He said he'll be visiting Kazuma to help him talk to someone about his powers and I was finally able to sit down with him and we had a heart to heart conversation. He's going to be moved to The Juvenile Corrective Institution. That's in Wakayama. You know, he actually told me that he really does have feeling for me and he wasn't just using me. He even apologized for being mean to me and hurting me."

"That's great, but I'll be sad to see you go."

"Don't worry, I'll visit and call and stuff. Thanks for everything, Koshimi. You're a really great friend. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Yuna's life wasn't the only one changing. Karen actually accepted a date with Yuuto and Akira was moving away with his dad. The next day at school, everyone knew that Tatsuki and Koshimi were officially together. Not only that, but Kotarou reached school to a commotion.

"What happened here?" Kotarou asked.

"Some nutcase mixed chemicals into the teachers' lounge coffee pot," Minami answered.

"Whoa!"

"They think it was a second year—they found her phone nearby."

They could hear the girl shouting. Yuuto and Koshimi stood beside each other watching.

"I swear, I don't know anything about it! I lost my cell days ago and couldn't find it anywhere!"

"We still have to talk. This way," a police officer told her.

"Hey. You really think **she **did it?" Kotarou asked.

"Ah, who knows?"

"She didn't," both Yuuto and Koshimi said in unison.

Kotarou and Minami both stared at them. Yuuto stared at the girl

"Her aura's clear. She wasn't lying."

"Aura? Jeez, you open your mouth and out comes garbage," Kotarou sighed.

Koshimi giggled at Kotarou as she and Yuuto turned to go to the classroom. Kotarou followed them.

"Do you guys **really** know something? You should talk to the teacher."

"Nah. I know better than to stick my nose into lady problems," Yuuto responded.

"Liar," Koshimi muttered.

"Yuuto! What an assy thing to say!" Kotarou protested.

Koshimi turned to see Tatsuki staring up the hall. She put a hand on her hip and waited for her boyfriend to catch up.

"It was a man. Middle aged, in a black sweat suit. Yellow cotton work gloves and a mask. He got a plain blue cap."

Koshimi whistled at the perfect vision of the past he'd had. He no longer needed Kotarou's power to clear things up, not like he could do that anymore. As Yuuto put it, Tatsuki had gotten more badass. Koshimi looked her arm with her boyfriend's as they walked toward the classroom. Kotarou dove toward Tatsuki through the sea of students.

"Tatsuki! Wait! You said you know who did it?"

"Maybe."

Kotarou suddenly grabbed Tatsuki's face and looked at it straight on. Koshimi let go of Tatsuki and watched amused.

"Don't "Maybe" me! And stop prowling—we're talking!"

A bunch of girls in the area squealed in excitement.

"Oooh. Boy on boy hotness at 10 o'clock! And with Tatsuki! Yummy!"

Koshimi latched on to Tatsuki and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Now, now, they're my boys."

There were more squeals and squeaks.

"I guess the rumors were true!"

Kotarou instantly turned and stared around.

"What?"

"They used to say that Tatsuki didn't have a girlfriend because he was getting it from his cutie cousin, but that was just half the truth! The three of you are together!"

Kotarou almost passed out from anger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! It's a lie! That's not funny! My precious ego! AGGH!"

Kotarou noticed Tatsuki walking away, dragging Koshimi with him before she could stir the pot more.

"You have been hanging around with Yuuto too much," he muttered to her.

"And stop **leaving**, Tatsuki! I haven't finished talking to you! You stupid prick! Koshimi, stop him! You two are in so much trouble when we get home!"

"KYYYYYYYYYYA!"

"Didja hear that?"

"When they get home!"

"Kinky!"

"Bad boys and girls get spanked, you know!"

"What are those three up to?"

Kotarou wallowed in self-pity as he had dug his own grave. He suddenly woke up as Yuuto grabbed his hand.

"Wrong, ladies! There are **four** of us."

"Somebody put me out of my misery!" Kotarou shouted," This isn't fair! I have a girlfriend, I swear. And so does Tatsuki! Doesn't that mean anything?"

Yuuto and Kotarou caught up to Tatsuki and Koshimi. Yuuto was still clinging to Kotarou's hand and Tatsuki reached back to ruffle Kotarou's hair. Koshimi smiled from her spot on Tatsuki's other side. Kotarou continued to flip out and tried to get them off him.

"Do I have to murder you guys? Get your damn hands **off**!"

-THE END-

Author's Note: That's it you guys! I can't believe it, but after four years it's finally complete! Man, that makes me feel good. Thank you SO much to those of you who have stuck this story out to its completion. I hope you loved it and please do come back and read more of my other stories. Check out my profile and let me know if there is a particular pairing you want to see out of those who I've listed on my profile for one of my next stories. I love you guys! –S.L.


End file.
